


SPLIT: Big Book Of All Of My Oc Oneshots Book 4

by LizRenKnight



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016), Unbreakable (2000)
Genre: Biting, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Caught, Cookies, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, Drugged Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facing Your Fears, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kevin to the rescue, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Prom, Secrets, Snakes, Strip Tease, Supernatural Elements, Surprises, Time Travel, cuteness, fights and makeup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 77,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: Welcome to My Oc book 4!All Oc books include 100 chapters each with a lot of fun sexy and fluffy tales (in the Split/Glass/Unbreakable verse) that aren't included in my (Split Only the sexy books)
Relationships: Barry (Split)/Original Female Character(s), Dennis (Split)/Original Female Character(s), Kevin Wendell Crumb/Original Female Character(s), The Beast (Split)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	1. Book 4/Oc info!

Original Character's Info...

Elizabeth Morgan Bio.

She has Black/dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, fair skin, Very curvy body (DD's ;) ), Like's wearing sexy clothing or vintage dresses. Age 18 to begin with.

Pics of woman that looks a lot like Elizabeth. Also based on Model Melissa Clarke.

*First appearance was in my book "Behind Blue Eyes" She is also featured in 3 other story's called "The Altercations With Distance" & "The Altercations of Purity " & "Eye's Sewn Shut : A Split Fanfiction" Done by: Fearlessly Fearless.* (more to add later)

Body type: Very Curvy, toned. strong, DD Breasts XD. Dark blue eyes, Black (dyed)/dark brown hair/usually curled at the ends.

Scars: One very deep long one across her neck. But wears a scarf/choker collar necklace to hide it.

Wears: Red lipstick , Black Eyeliner, jean/or leather shorts, skirts, fitted shirts, heeled boots. In the right setting likes wearing 50's style housedresses button up in front that hug her figure nice, classy.

Likes: Swimming, dancing, working out, skinning dipping, sleeping in silky nighties, watching horror movies, reading comics, listening to music, Spankings, sex, kissing, Kinky stuff, Joking, Being Sarcastic, Good at lock picking, Being a devoted Mother and Wife.

She's: Straight but also flirts with both male and female. She can use her looks to distract people if needed. She likes flirting. When she kisses you your legs feel weak and your lower half feels like it's on fire *In a good way XD Yes she's that good at sexual stuff.*

Powers/Gift: In my book "Behind blue eyes" she has a power of seeing visions and having dreams. And in one shot story's her gift is being able to heal at a very fast rate, ignoring death/ also her blood can heal people.

Split Purity Backstory:

She had good parents and a good home. She was kind and sweet to others when given a chance but was also looked down upon by other kids. They would be nasty to her or just ignore her. After while it got worse the friends she did get would use her. She finally got her first boyfriend and loved him dearly. She was the devoted and passionate type. Trying to give all the love in her heart. But it was crushed when he started abusing and getting her to do Crazy sexual things, getting her addicted. She at the time felt like she didn't have a choice being the way she was, "Easily manipulated". Years later she found love again in another. It was great in the beginning but turned sour soon after, he hit her all the time, but even though he did she still loved him. She would blame her heart for being so big and hated it at times. A year passes by.. The last boyfriend came and went faster but was just as bad, he had a mean streak, one evening he told her they were going to the park together. He lead her to a small clearing and told her she was worthless and took a small knife out of his pocket and slit her throat deeply, he ran off leaving her laying on the ground bleeding out. She was left for dead. Her strong will gave her long enough to be found by a passing older man on a bike. He called 911 and got her to the hospital just in time. The doctors didn't think she be able to even talk. But she beat the odds. Her throat healed better then the doctors said it would.

Elizabeth went to see doctors and therapists. They never seemed to help much. They told her that she suffered from depression and some Sex addiction from the trauma from the years of being with abusers, they told her she was sick aka not well. She was already a passionate person before but these things only added to it. She has times where even little things turn her on and she has to take care of it so to speak by herself. If she has a partner then he's in for a ride of his life. XD She's only been with those 3 people in relationships. When she gets turned on though she has a hard time controlling herself at times. It's a hardship. She wants someone, she wants real love, someone that won't hurt her, someone that will be devoted like she is to them. Someone that understands. In the right setting she's a homemaker/motherly type, (in the beginning of my novels Patricia and her butts heads about that role lol ) She's good at Cleaning, cooking, loves kids, in that setting too.

She has this darkness in her from those bad years. But also her heart has so much love to give to someone. She is now stronger and wants more in life.

Struggles: Some Depression at times, Sex addiction. "Kind of like Dennis with his struggle with girls dancing thing. Talk about understanding...yup lol"

Her fave songs to dance to list: *Yes she knows how to dance ;)*

Metallica - The Memory Remains. The Glitch Mob - Can't Kill Us. Sofia Karlberg *covered* - Crazy in Love. Chris Isaak - Wicked Game.

AeroSmith - Crazy. Alannah Myles - Black Velvet. Marilyn Manson - Tainted Love. The Kinks - Living On a Thin line. Led Zeppelin - Immigrant Song.

NIN - Closer. Muse - Supermassive Blackhole. The Rolling Stones - Gimmie Shelter. Jefferson Airplane - White Rabbit.

Ciara - Paint it Black. David Rose & His Orchestra - " The Stripper " Eurythmics - Sweet Dreams. Or Marilyn Manson - Sweet Dreams.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OC - Molly Starling**

**Picture likeness: Model Stella Maxwell as what Molly looks like. (not as tall though lol shorter then Dennis even :D )**

Graphic art by me.

**Mini Bio** -

Age 18. ( Just turned in the beginning stories)

Blonde hair, big Crystal blue eyes, Light skin, Pouting pink glossy lips, Slim small build. She's around 5'4 tall. her head comes to Dennis's collar bone. XD *Looks up*

**Split Purity Backstory:** She has lived with her mom since her dad left the picture and divorce her mom at age 13. Molly's dad was a sick guy with a crude since of humor, he would show Molly sexual things starting at the age of 6 and would tell her that's what you do when you want to please your Man and he would also do things sexual in front of her (mind grooming). Basically a mind fu**er. But he got involved with someone else and left Molly and her mom alone as he moved away and never came back. I say Molly went the other way of what 'Casey Cooke' went, Casey went in the way of being strong and resilient and Molly went into more of a naïve, submissive type, and could be easily taken advantage of if she's not careful, her daddy issues don't help her and sweet innocent ways. She is a smart girl and lovely and innocent in her thinking. She's very pretty with her big crystal blue eyes, soft blonde hair and pouting pink lips and at first glance she be nothing more then a privileged, popular, cheerleader, ballet dancer girl with the world at her finger tips, but looks can be deceiving. Her life is just her trying to do things productive and what other's want of her to make them happy and truly she isn't happy, she's small inside. Her mother doesn't care about her and ignores her a lot and even blames Molly for her father leaving her and her mother seems to think that Molly's father loved Molly more then her. But he didn't really love Molly, he just used her and messed her up and was basically grooming her until he left. Molly yearns for a protector, guidance, structure, authority in a fatherly figure, that's the daddy issues in play. She likes the thought being with someone older and bigger then her. She would be Dennis's type of man's wet dream.

**Ability's:** 'When she was very young she started dreaming and thinking of a man that was her protector from all that was bad and one that would love her always and be hers. It turns out that it was 'Dennis' she had some kind of inner connection with him. In some of my stories she's able to even enter into Kevin's subconscious and meet Dennis as he really is.' She also has this presence about her that almost makes you want to hold her and love her.

**Likes:** Ballet Dancing, Swimming, Cheer leading, Marilyn Monroe Movies, Cuddling, hugs, Kissy time, She like's wearing baby pink, and sweet type clothing. aka Lolita, knee stockings and Maryjane buckle shoes, Spankings when bad or during sex play with only her daddy. Cuddling, Likes to suck on Dennis's fingers. She likes to be picked up and carried around. She loves praise and being called 'babygirl' it makes her melt.

**Struggles:** Daddy Issues, Childish behavior at times. Examples ( She likes being held, Is a bit Naïve, She pouts some, hates it when people yell because she has flashbacks of her father leaving her and her begging him to stay just because she didn't want to be lonely. Her voice is younger sounding/sweet like, Innocence acting a lot. Sleeps with her thumb in her mouth at times. XD 

**Her First** : Dennis Crumb - Molly's very attached to him and hates when he leaves. Calls him pet names like "Daddy Dennis, Sweetie Bear, Daddy, Dennis Bear, etc" Dennis really cares/loves her and understands her because he knows what's like to be ignored/outcast. He also likes the fact she looks a bit younger since he's into that with young girls dancing naked fetish, so it pretty much a perfect match for him, also he likes her behaviors and think they are cute/sexy. She adores him in every way and excepts him the way he is, She also feels very safe with him/well protected, also she likes that he's older, the older male thing is part of the daddy issues and she's like I said feels safer. Molly likes to tell him that he's handsome and sweet and smart etc etc. :P Virgin until she meets Dennis *Yup XD*

**Molly's Music list** **:**

**'The Neighborhood -** Daddy Issues **, Jackson Browne -** Somebody's Baby **, Marilyn Monroe -** Every Baby Needs A Da-Da Daddy **,**

**Lenny Kravitz -** Lady **' , Everly Brothers -** All I Have To Do Is Dream **, The Temptations - My Girl , Eric Carmen -** Hungry Eyes **,**

**Tal Bachman -** She's So High **, Natalie Imbruglia -** Torn **, Paul Anka -** Puppy Love **, Doris Day -** Dream A Little Dream Of Me **,**

**Frankie Valli/Four Seasons -** Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You **, The Archies -** Sugar Sugar **, The Flamingo's -** I Only Have Eyes For You **,**

**The Police -** Every Breath You Take **, Sinead O' Connor -** Nothing Compares To You **, Mama's And The Papa's -** Dedicated To The One I Love **,**

**Blink 182 -** Miss You **. Britney Spears -** Baby One More Time, **The Cardigans** \- Lovefool, **Fleetwood Mac** \- Little Lies, **(Lolita Ya Ya (From the 1962 Kubrick Film 'Lolita').**

**Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs** \- Little Red Riding Hood.

**Molly's and Dennis's love song:** I always think that this is the song **'Frankie Valli/Four Seasons - Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You'** Dennis would be thinking of When he first see's Molly and it be in a day dreamy state lol Slow mo running towards him in some little cute outfit all soft lighting lol

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sirena Miller -Oc**

****

**Picture likeness of actress "M** **adelaine Petsch** **" of what Sirena looks like.**

**Age 18/** **19.**

Very Long red hair, fair skin, OZ green eyes, 5'7. Has a tattoo on the back of her neck that says "From The Ashes I Rise" Wears gypsy style long skirts and 60's type styles etc. Addiction to pain pills due to her phantom pains, has a canvas of long scars on her back from the whip. She's in collage and wants to be a Piano teacher. She has a natural talent in piano.

**Likes:** Piano playing, Classical music, mediation, reading.

**Split Purity Backstory :** At the age of 5 her father had a mental break down after his wife left him. So he started whipping Sirena with a bullwhip every time she did something he didn't like as punishment. He was a twisted SOB. One day when Sirena was 15 a fire broke out in the house and her father was trapped in his room, she managed to get out a window from the second floor. She heard him yelling and screaming, their was no way to get to him, but instead of getting help right away, she let him burn. Then she took off for the neighbors for help. **  
**

**Struggles :** Phantom pain from long scars on her back. Pain meds addiction (sometimes). Can have odd tendencies/maybe a social path. **  
**

**Powers/Gift:** In development/ but has to do with fire (RAGE) . In some stories she's a bad guy/girl and in some she's sweet etc. **  
**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Olivia Honey. Oc. (Likeness of Model Barbara Palvin )**

****

**Name:** Olivia Honey. **Age:** 18.

**Nickname:** Sugar. Honey

**Hair color:** Chestnut. **Skin color:** Pale. **Eye color:** Mint Green.

**Likes:** Parties, Shopping!, Wearing lacey things, wears High end fashion clothing, swimming, Being told what to do /wants a master *during sex play*, painting, Wears pretty diamond chokers/collars, getting gifts from Men, she's Classy/Sassy/and a bit Smartassy, fun loving, funny and open minded. Barry would adore her for sure lol

**Background:** Went to Live with her aunt when her Mother and Father died in car crash when she was 9. Her aunt is very rich and had made Olivia become a sugar baby part time. Aunt sets up a Fancy Hotel room for Olivia to go to with picked out clients. Olivia has got to the point were she doesn't mind doing what her Aunt tells her to do since she's used to it, but also likes getting money, gifts from the men she's with, like jewelry/clothing/food. she doesn't always have to be with the men sexually to get those things. But she sometimes feels trapped in this little game she has to play. But in the end she knows that she inherits everything when her Aunt passes on also. Her Aunt is nice to her but makes her do these things regardless. She loves to party at clubs and loves shopping! She very outgoing, lovely, sassy, naughty, and a smart ass at times but all with good fun.

( **I know bad, bad aunt** )

Still in Highschool but almost finished. Did know my Oc Molly from school and was friends with her when they were younger. Molly and Olivia are very similar.

**Olivia's Music List: ( Robert Palmer -** Addicted To Love. **Weezer** \- Beverly Hills. **Santana With Rob Thomas** \- Smooth. **Red Hot Chili Peppers** \- Californication.

**Eve Ft. Gwen Stefani** \- Let Me Blow Your Mind. **Gwen Stefani** \- Rich Girl. **No Doubt** \- It's My Life. **Bon Jovi** \- It's My Life.

**Justin Timberlake Ft. Timbaland** \- SexyBack. **Britney Spears** \- Toxic.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sammy *Sam* Ashton**. (likeness is from a model (forgot name)

**Sammy *Sam* Ashton**. Age 18. Sex: Female. *But school and everyone else thinks she's male.*

Light brown hair, cut short style hair , Small build, flat chested. Grey eyes, pale skin.

Wears: black finger nail polish, boot cut or skinny jeans, flannel over shirts, black jean jackets, converse shoes, a tiny bit of black eye liner, but very plain. gets along great with Barry.

She has a boyish/ tomboy style and is often mistaken as a boy /a pretty boy no less. She is flat chested because of surgery she had getting Breast cancer removed and has very long scars that curve right under where the bottom of her breasts were at. The illness is gone but now she just lives mostly as a guy, because when she had her breasts removed she didn't feel fem enough anymore.

Sex preference: She questions sometimes, but usually she tries not to worry about it much, due to everything she's gone through. That and never finding true love.

\--------------------------------------------------------

**David Maxwell Oc in the likeness of 'Michael Fassbender'**

****

**Name:** David Maxwell. **Age:** possibly early 30's. **Sex:** Male.

**Bio:** David usually in my stories is the principle of the high school. He loves women but has been know in some stories to try to arouse 'Dennis' in the moment. Saying him and Dennis are like two sides of the same coin would be an understatement. David is very much like Dennis but doesn't hold himself back near as much as Dennis in his desires for the flesh and going after something he wants. He's a smooth talker, likes to have a good time, he has a way with words and actions, he's forward in his thinking. He had a big crush on My Oc Elizabeth since she first started going to the high school where he works and even had a few flings with her up until she met 'Dennis and the Horde', There's also been times when David, Dennis and Elizabeth had been together before their kids were born. Nowadays he's in love with Bella Crumb, Dennis's and Elizabeth's first born daughter.

**Likes:** Nice Classic cars, good conversation, wearing suits to work, sex, swimming laps, listening to good tunes, Parties, being confident with his sexuality.

(Still more to be added to bio later)

\-----------------------------------------------------

**Oc kids list.**

Bella Crumb is born from Kevin Wendell Crumb and Elizabeth.

Kevin Dennis Crumb aka Kev - Born from Dennis and Molly.

Maggie Crumb (named after her mother ) - Born from Dennis and Maggie. 

Bella and Dennis Jr. (twins) - Born from Dennis and Elizabeth.

Daisy Mae Crumb - Second child to - Dennis and Molly. (new)

In some stories a girl named 'Evey' is a new found daughter and has been used many times in different ways and stories.

=========================================================

**List of all my wonderful Co Writers/Split fan buddies! :)**

**Novaauthor13.  
WriterProducer.**   
**CleopatraThe7th.  
WTFIsSheOn.**

**Maybe more to add later on.**


	2. Daisy Mae Crumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis / My Oc Molly (Molly's in her late terms of her pregnancy and what happens after birth )

Molly was finally getting close to her due date of her second child, she was starting to get restless, her big rounded belly weighting heavily on her small petite body. She huffs as she looks through the fridge "I can't find the yogurt"

Dennis walks over to get it for her "There you go baby" he said softly handing it to her with a spoon.

"Thanks sweetie" she says softly.

"That's okay" he said with a smile kissing her sweetly before getting her settled down on a chair.

"I think we might need to take a trip to the store, we're almost out of food again"

"Yeah I'll go later, you stay here and rest" he said softly kneeling down to kiss her bump again.

"I'm so tired of this weight, it makes my back and legs ache" she whines softly.

He went to massage her feet and legs to help her out a little bit "It'll all be worth it soon baby" he said softly looking excited.

"Why does this have to be so hard?"

"You just have a small body that's all, it's not used to carrying you around is it little one" he cooed.

"You would think it would be easier this time around"

"I know I'm sorry baby...hopefully you won't have to deal with it for much longer" he reminds her.

"Is lunch ready yet?" Kev comes running in from outside.

"Yeah it's on the table buddy" Dennis replied getting the plate and handing it to him.

"Kev I told you not to run in the house with your dirty shoes on, you know how that upsets your dadda" Molly tells him, shaking her head. Kev pouts slightly "Sorry Momma"

Dennis just smiled softly at him "It's okay Kev just don't do it again alright" he said softly.

"Okay" Kev says simply taking a big bite out of his sandwich.

Dennis chuckled "Take it easy with that sandwich bud, you don't want to choke"

"I know, I know" Kev takes a sip of his drink.

Dennis smiled at him before turning to Molly "Do you need anything" he asked her.

"Just my sanity" she replies, tiredly.

Dennis smiled touching his head then laying his hand on hers "You can borrow some of mine" he said softly.

"I'm surprised you have any when you work so much and take care of our family"

"Well it's you guys who keep it from going" he whispered kissing her head softly.

"I'm hungry again.." she smirks.

"Okay" Dennis said calling them up to deliver them.

"Maybe some cheesy bread too with lots of dipping sauces" her mouth waters just thinking about it.

"Maybe I should just order the whole menu" he smirked before getting someone on the phone.

"Yes please" she jokes.

Dennis puts in the order and gets started on the sandwich while he waits.

"Can you put my chips on my sandwich sweetie?" Molly shouts again.

Dennis did as she asked before giving her the sandwich.

"Thank you" she says eating her sandwich and watching tv.

"No worries" he said softly kissing her again and her bump "Come on little one it's nearly time" he whispered softly.

"Hey now, let me finished my food first" she jokes.

"Okay you can wait a little longer" he smirked.

"Good"

"I'm just so excited to see them" he beamed at her.

"I know, so am I" she smiles. Dennis grinned at her.

The pizza guy comes and delivers the food which Molly digs into "Mm cheesy"

Dennis chuckled holding her close. She gets him to open his month and she tosses a bit of the cheesy bread into his month with a chuckle.He catches it with a smirk "Mmm delicious" he said.

"So are you" she smirks.

Dennis kissed her softly.

"Mmm" she kisses him back.

"Love you" he mumbled between kisses.

"Love you too"

Dennis stroked her bump gently.

"I'm nervous" she sighs.

"About what" he asked her.

"About having the baby at the right time, like you know how I wanted to have another water birth, but what if I don't make it to the tub in time or even the hospital to have it there" she panics.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, I'll be with you the whole time I promise as soon as you start getting contractions we'll make sure your near the tub"

"I hope so" she pouts.

"We'll be okay I promise"

She snuggles beside him, feeling restless. He hummed to her softly rocking her slowly. She falls asleep in his arms. Dennis held her as she slept stroking her hair.

She sleeps for a good hour in a nest of blankets. Dennis was next to her the whole time keeping her close to him.

\--

Later on in the day Dennis went outside to the barn to do some work and Molly was inside laying in bed, she wakes up and feels herself cramping and her water had broken sometime while she was asleep "Oh boy.. Kev..hunny!", He runs in the room "Yes momma?"

"Go get your dadda now please"

Kev runs downstairs and outside "Dadda!"

Dennis heard him and came running over to him "What's going on buddy?" He asked him.

"Momma told me to get you"

Dennis ran inside knowing what that meant straight away, he got inside and managed to get her in the tub.

"I'm hurting.."

"I know baby, it's okay I'm here" Dennis said calmly stroking her hair lovingly as he got some towels and the first aid kit ready.

A half hour goes by and she finally feels like she could push safely "Dennis..It was so much easier last time..errgg" she groans.

"Your doing great Molly, just keep going, I love you so much" he encouraged her sweetly wiping her brow.

She begins to push and whine softly and she gets out the head of the baby finally "I need.. I need help getting the shoulders out"

Dennis helped her holding their baby gently as she pushed more "Almost done baby keep going"

She gives it one good push and he was able to pull the baby out completely after getting one shoulder out, those videos he watched about it came in handy. The baby doesn't cry at first. Dennis cleaned them up and helped them to breathe. Their baby girl starts to cry and Kevin and the others are able to hear her. Molly finishes getting the rest of the pregnancy out of her system and they drain the tub and refill it with clean warm water so she can relax "I'm so tired.." Molly says softly.

"It's okay just relax now" he comforted her passing their baby to her.

The baby girl has golden blonde hair and sweet features, Molly lays her on top of her holding her close. "Hello baby girl" Dennis whispered as he started to cry "She's beautiful Molly"

"Yes she is" she says kissing the baby's little head.

Dennis stroked her hair gently "She has your hair" he says kissing her head.

"Just a tad darker then mine, that must be from you" Molly smirks.

Dennis smiled widely as she started to cry again "She must be hungry" he whispered. Molly adjusts her slightly, so the baby can suckle and the crying stops.

"I love her so much already" he said with a grin.

"I guess I'm not the only babygirl now" Molly sighs.

"Your still my babygirl" he promised her kissing her softly.

"I feel bad Dennis bear"

"Why?" He asked looking at her fondly.

"I'm not sure, I just feel weaker then last time I did this"

"We should go to the hospital" he said softly.

"I don't know if I can get out of this tub even"

"Okay...I'll call an ambulance" he whispered softly stroking her hair comfortingly before making the call.

"Please help me get out first and dressed"

"Okay" he said taking their baby out first and wrapping her in blankets before getting Molly out and dressed.

Molly lays down on the bed while they wait. Dennis was close by waiting patiently for the ambulance. They finally come and pick them both up to take to the hospital to get her checked out. Dennis gets told by her doctor that she's a little Anemic.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"Just give her some iron enriched foods and lots of rest and I can give her a iron pill to take each day until her levels go back up" the doctor tells him.

"Okay...as long as that's all that's going on...how's the baby?" He asked.

"Healthy, looks like you did a good job delivering her"

"Can...I see her?" He asked nervously he had been reluctant to give her up to the doctor, since he was nervous something would happen like it did with baby Maria.

"Sure you can, she's already in the room with Molly in a little bed"

Dennis practically ran over to her picking her up gently "Hello my precious baby girl" he cooed kissing her head all over. Her eyes are closed but a little smile appears on her cute little face.

Dennis held her close before walking over to Molly. Molly was resting, they had hooked her up to an IV, she looked a bit pale and very tired. He sat next to her hoping she was okay. She was out like a light for a half hour before the nurse had to come wake her up to feed the baby again. Dennis was holding her hand while he was resting his head on the bed, he was fast asleep. Molly groans in protest at being woken up, the nurse helps her get the baby latched on again before leaving the room again. Dennis didn't even stir, after everything that had happened he was exhausted.

\--

They were finally able to leave the next day but Molly still had to rest in bed. Dennis made sure she had her iron tablets and gave her food that was high in iron so she could get better. Elizabeth had been taking turns with him taking care of the baby and fixing food "Babe can I talk to you a minute?"

"Yeah sure" he said walking somewhere private with her.

"I didn't want to bring this up but Molly was saying something earlier that I think she's nervous to tell you"

"What...what is it?" he asked nervously.

"She was saying things like she felt overwhelmed, like she might not be able to do this again"

"Okay...that's fine" he said softly.

"I hope she's not going to fall into deep depression" she sighs.

"I'll look after her" he whispered.

"Okay" she kisses him. He kissed her back softly.

"You know how she gets when she gets depressed, she seems to go into herself and acts more childish"

"I know...I'll make sure she's okay" he whispered.

She smiles and goes back to cooking dinner.

"Hey little one" he cooed seeing his little girl watching him. The baby yawned. Dennis sang to her to help her sleep. All the kids had gotten to see her that day so she was tuckered out from being held and passed around. Dennis stroked her hair softly "Your so tired sweetheart huh" he said sweetly.

She looked so much like Molly as a baby, the pictures Dennis had seen.

"She's taken after her mother, I can see that" he chuckled lovingly.

"Molly has already picked a name out for her" Elizabeth tells him from the doorway.

"Really, lets hear it"

"Daisy Mae Crumb"

Dennis smiled "I love it" he said happily.

"Yeah it's rather cute" she chuckles.

Dennis smiled at her fondly "My little Daisy Mae" he cooed tickling her chin. That cute little smile appears on her face again.

"Your a cutie" he chuckled handing her the teddy bear he picked out for her.

Elizabeth gets done making dinner "Okay got Molly's plate ready for her"

"I'll take it up" he offered taking it from her.

"Okay, thank you babe" she takes the baby from him in her arms while he goes upstairs.

Dennis walks upstairs and goes to Molly "Baby I got you some food" he said shaking her awake gently.

She sits up and eats her food "Is Kevy okay, I haven't seen him most of the day"

"I'll go check on him" he said softly kissing her sweetly.

"He's probably working on another castle"

"Yeah probably" he chuckled heading out to find Kevin.

He's in his room building stuff with his Legos.

"Hey buddy you okay" he asked sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, just trying to figure out what else to add to this castle" Kev sighs.

"How about this flag?" He suggested picking one up for him to see.

Kev shrugs his shoulders "Okay" he adds it to the castle.

"What do you think about your little sister?" He asked him as he helped build some of the castle.

"I like her just fine but I'm not sure what momma feels about her"

"What do you mean?" He asked him softly.

Kev shrugs his shoulders "I don't know, momma just seems..what's the word" he stops to think a second "Distant? from her when I watched her with the baby"

"I'm sure it's nothing..." he said trying to shrug it off for Kevin's sake.

"Yeah..She also seems sad, I saw her crying earlier"

"I'll have to ask her about that later" he said softly.

"Okay, is dinner ready yet?" Kev asks.

"Yeah your aunt Lizzy should be plating up now" Dennis told him with a smile. He runs downstairs to get some food.

Dennis chuckled before going back to see Molly "Molly...are you okay with this?" He asked her when he noticed her looking sad.

"Okay with what?"

"Having the baby..." he said quietly looking guilty.

"I'm..I'm.." she looks away looking tearful.

"Molly...please talk to me" he whispered.

"I'm having bad thoughts and I don't, don't want to admit to them because I don't want to sound like a bad parent"

"What thoughts..tell me"

"Jealously.."

"Why are you jealous of our daughter?" He asked.

"I don't know really..gosh I'm sounding like my..my mother" she cries.

"I don't love her more than you if that's what you're worried about" he said looking away guiltily.

"I'm not asking you to love us more than the other"

Dennis looked up at her softly. She wraps her arms around herself "I just wish this depression would go away.." she cries.

"Can I help with anything?"

"You'll already doing a lot, I'm not sure what to ask of you"

"Whatever you want" he told her.

"I feel so selfish already"

"It's okay" Dennis said softly kissing her hand.

"Maybe Lizzy should be her momma, she's better at it then I am" she looks down.

"But you do so well with Kevin" he said confused.

"Yeah but..I feel so overwhelmed.." she whines, getting upset more and more.

"She needs her mother...she's the most precious angel" Dennis told her softly.

Molly falls over on the bed, curling up in a ball. Dennis sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anymore answers now. "I'll be downstairs if you need me" he said sadly getting up to leave. She suddenly stops crying and is just laying there. Dennis walks away leaving her to it thinking she was asleep.

An Half hour passes by and Kev comes running downstairs "Dadda.."

"Yeah Kev" he said softly.

"I was trying to talk to momma but she..she's not waking up"

Dennis went upstairs and saw Molly lying there "Molly?..." he said shaking her gently. She doesn't respond but she's still breathing slowly.

"Molly...please wake up" he said trying to keep the panic back. Still no response comes from her.

Dennis called the an ambulance not sure what else to do.

She is taken to the hospital and the doctor comes out to tell him what's going on.

"What's happened" he asked.

"Well, it appears to be self induced trance, going into yourself so to speak, some people just shut down when they get over stressed" the doctor tells him.

"Is there anything I can do" he said holding back tears.

"Nothing you could do besides wait, but I'd like to ask you if she has had one of these episodes before?"

"Not like this no..." Dennis stuttered.

"Um how about before you guys met maybe?"

"I think she's mentioned it before" he said to them.

"Did she suffer any kind of trauma in her past and is so what kind?"

"She was abused by her mother, she was neglectful...her father made her watch adult videos when she was younger"

"Hm, well sometimes trauma like that can cause regression in a person, does she ever act childish or younger then her age?"

"Yeah she does" Dennis nodded.

"Well for all you have told me, she's probably in there somewhere, I highly suggest talking to her like you do normally, maybe she could hear you"

"Okay..." he said nervously.

\--

Molly lays there in her bed, unmoving still.

"Molly baby, my sweetheart, you need to wake up baby" he whispered to her rubbing her arm soothingly.

His mind is suddenly pulled into hers and he's staring at her, she's sitting on her bed and she looks like when they first met, young with her hair in pigtails, she looks up at him and smiles.

"What's going on baby?"

"What do you mean daddy?"

"How did I get here?"

"I heard your voice and I pulled you in with me, don't you like it?" she smiles.

"We need to get back" he told her softly.

"But I like it here, it's calm and I feel better, don't you want me to feel better?" she pouts slightly.

"I can help you feel better"

"I don't have to worry about anything here, this is my special place I always went too when I was sad"

Dennis held her in his arms "Please come back baby...Daisy and Kev needs us"

"But when I'm out there I, I hurt so much"

"I'll make it better I promise 

She puts her head down and he suddenly is back by her hospital bed.

He looked up at her hoping she was awake. She opens her eyes but as soon as she looks at him she starts crying. Dennis hugs her tightly.

"I feel so bad.."

"It's okay...I love you"

"I love you too"

He kissed her head as he held her.

"I'm sorry.." she cries.

"It's okay" he shushed her.

"I want to go home now"

"Okay" he nodded.

\--

They check her out first before releasing her from the hospital and give her a anti depressant to take awhile until she felt better. When they get home Molly crashes on the couch and Elizabeth brings Daisy to her to hold. Dennis sat next to her.

"I'm sorry for being a bad mom to you my sweet Daisy.." she says looking down at Daisy, the baby just looks at her.

"I don't think she sees that" Dennis whispered fondly kissing molly's head.

The baby starts to stir a little, getting upset.

"What's the matter baby princess"

Molly lifts her shirt and lets Daisy latch on to her breast, Daisy settles down fast, Molly smiles softly "There now.."

"You must be hungry huh" he said with a smile stroking her wispy hair.

"There is a flower Within my heart, Daisy.." Molly starts to sing.

Dennis smiled as she sang. Daisy falls asleep as she suckles "I think she tired herself out" Molly chuckles quietly.

"Bless her" he smiled.

Elizabeth brings the twins in the room and hands him little Dennis to hold while she let Maria nurse. Elizabeth sits on the other side of Dennis "Look at the three of us" she chuckles.

"Such beautiful children we have" Dennis said softly. "Yes they are" Elizabeth smiles and kisses him. He kissed her back happily. She looks over at Molly "Looks like she fell asleep too" she says pointing at Molly with a smirk, Molly's leaning her head against Dennis's shoulder.

"It's been a long few days" he said softly.

"Yes it has, but it will get better for all of us"

"I hope so"

"I know so" she smiles.

Dennis smiled at her.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	3. New Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beast/Dennis X My Oc Sirena. ( Sirena is back but she has a new name and is a teacher but she doesn't remember her former life )

Dennis was working in one of the classrooms where someone had stuck gum all over the walls and under the tables. He grimaces at the state of one of them which was particularly bad.

"Working hard?" A kind sounding voice suddenly speaks.

He turned around to see a beautiful woman standing behind her, he didn't recognize her, she must have been the new teacher everyone was talking about. "Uhh yeah I guess...are you the new teacher?" He asked her.

"Yes I am, I'm Miss Williams But you can call me Lana" she holds out her hand.

"Hi Lana...I'm Dennis" he said shaking her hand, her hand was so soft.

"Yes I've heard so much about you"

"Oh really?..like what" he asked her intrigued.

"Well that you are one of the best handy men working here" she smiles.

"Well I try my best" he said modestly with a small blush.

She turns around and takes the eraser and cleans the chalkboard quickly, she was very curvy and the pencil skirt she was wearing was only showing off the curve of her nice ass.

Dennis moaned softly at the sight of her.

"Did you say something?" she smirks over her shoulder.

"No I just...your beautiful" he told her breathlessly.

"Oh well, thank you" she says surprised.

"Uh Oh...I wasn't supposed to say that was I... I better go" he panicked getting all flustered.

"No you're fine"

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes..I just was surprised you thought so" she blushes.

"But how?...you really are beautiful" he said softly.

"Well I didn't think I'd be your type" she smirks.

"Oh...do you want to be my type?" He asked her.

"What is your type?" she asks, crossing her arms.

"You" he managed to get out.

She chuckles "You know your daughter is in my class"

"Really?"

"Yes I'm one of her teachers"

"That must be interesting teaching my daughter" he said

"Well Bella is a nice girl"

"Yeah she is" he said with a smile.

"Would you like to have dinner with me at 7?"

"Sure I can do that" Dennis nodded eagerly.

"Alright meet you later on" she smiles.

"Yeah okay" he said with a smile kissing her on the cheek impulsively.

"Thank you, seeya later Dennis"

"See you later" he said softly before getting on with other jobs. The end of the day took forever to come round but as soon as that bell went Dennis immediately packed up and waited for Lana.

She meets him in the parking lot "Ready for some dinner?"

"Yeah I'm ready" he said driving them to her place.

She has a nice apartment on the other side of town "Come on in, I guess we can order something?"

Dennis walks in surveying the place "Whoa this is a nice place" he said in awe.

"Aww thanks" she gets them drinks.

He smiled before he took a sip.

"You seem so familiar to me, like I've known you before"

Dennis stared at her trying to see if he could recognize her.

She leans in and kisses him deeply. He kissed her back with a moan pulling her to him, his hard on clearly showing.

"Am I being to direct to soon?"

"No this is fine" he breathed.

Her hand goes to his thigh rubbing upwards towards his still covered hard on. He moaned deeper as she closer to it.

Her fingers go to his zipper "May I?"

"Please do" he practically begged her.

She pulls it down and pulls his cock out, gently rubbing her hand up and down it's shaft "You have a nice one"

He groaned leaning back on the wall in ecstasy.

"Couch or bed?"

"Whichever ones closer" he breathed.

She grabs his hand and they go into the bedroom, she lets her panties drop to the floor as they walk over to the bed and she pulls him on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He easily slipped inside her with a groan kissing her all over as he thrusted harder. She moans as she slips her blouse off and her bra, throwing them onto the floor.

He kissed her breasts passionately as she kept him going by slapping his ass making him groan even more. "Keep doing that and I'll finish too soon" he purred.

"I'll just make you keep going" she moans.

"Fine by me" he moaned touching her breasts.

"Go harder!" she slaps his ass again.

He did as she ordered going harder and faster "You like being in charge huh?"

"Back and forth never hurts" she chuckles.

He panted really getting into it.

"Mm Kiss me"

He kissed her passionately feeling himself getting closer to his climax "Uhh I'm getting close" he groans.

"Good..good ooh!" she hits hers with him.

He came inside her with a groan panting as he collapsed on top of her "Wow that was..."

"Amazing?"

"Yeah" he moaned kissing her again.

Something about her scent is familiar to him but without the Beasts help he wouldn't know who she really was.

Dennis rolled over onto the bed feeling tired all of a sudden.

"You alright?" she smiles.

"Just tired" he said sleepily kissing her again "I didn't feel like this earlier" he whispered.

"Maybe the sex was so amazing that it actually tiered you out?"

"Maybe" he mumbled before he fell asleep.

She gives him a soft kiss before getting up to slip her robe on and going to the kitchen to make some tea.

He woke up a little bit later tied to the bed "Mmm what's going on??" he asked feeling someone's lips on his cock.

"Thought I'd give you a surprise wake up call" she chuckles and goes back to sucking him off.

"Mmm well it's working" he moaned his head leaning back on the pillows.

She deep throats him rather quickly "Mmm"

"Uuh your good" he moaned feeling close already.

She stops and gets on top of him, easily sliding down onto his cock again and rides him fast "Ooh fuck!"

"Uhh god..." he groaned as he came inside her again, it was so intense he left the light for a bit 

The Beast took over thinking he was in trouble, he smelt the girls scent and realized who it was "Sirena?" he said in shock.

She was breathing hard and looked at him "It's Lana"

He looked up at her "You don't remember me?" he said in surprise.

"Well I remember what we just did..twice"

He breathed deeply still feeling the ecstasy of the moment "Well why stop" he purred.

"Well I was thinking of untying you since it's my turn in the ties"

He grinned at her breaking the rope easily with his strength.

"Ooh I knew you were strong but I didn't know you really, really strong" she giggles.

"There's a lot you don't know apparently" he purred.

"Show me"

He growled flipping her onto the bed not even needing the rope to pin her down.

"You are strong" she purrs.

He groaned as he thrusted inside her without any warning.

"Beast?" she exclaims. He looked at her deeply.

"I'm remembering you now" she cups his cheek "Oh my..I'm so sorry for all the bad things Id done to you and yours, now that I've lived differently I'm not angry anymore.."

He stared at her unconvinced.

"Please believe me when I say I'm in a better place now then I was"

He groaned deeply as he climaxed suddenly. She moans along with him, holding onto him tightly. He panted deeply smelling her softly.

Her features was softer and her eyes not full of that fiery rage as before, just the lovely emerald green, tears form in them making them look like glass.

"You smell different" he whispered.

"It is bad?"

"No..the rage is gone, your blood smells different"

"I truly don't understand why I felt so.."

"Angry"

"Yes, my father is dead and that rage of what he did to me just kept burning inside me" she tears up.

Beast nuzzles her face softly.

"I'm so sorry.."

"For what?" he asked.

"For all the bad things I said and did to you and the other alters and your family"

"I forgive you" he said softly.

"You do?"

He nodded "Your surprised?"

"Yes considering"

"I am partly to blame...I fear I may have spurred you on by being angry as well"

"No, I was in the wrong, I tired to sperate you from your family..I'm the bad one"

Beast purrs to comfort her. She snuggles against him feeling eased by him.

"We both made mistakes in the past" he whispered "I am sorry for mine"

"Is Dennis still afraid of me?"

"That's something you'll have to ask him"

"Alright"

He gave Dennis the light and he immediately backed away from her, falling off the bed with a yelp in is haste.

She holds out her hand to help him up "You alright?"

"Wha...what are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

"We were together remember"

"No...that was Lana" he said looking at her cautiously.

"I remembered who I really am Dennis, but I know now I was wrong for what I did to you and yours and regret it deeply...please forgive me" she takes his hand in hers, holding it gently.

Dennis tensed at her touch.

"I'm sorry Dennis" she rubs his hand gently.

"How do I know you've changed and this isn't just a trick" he asked backing away from her again.

"You can't..but I'll do everything in my power to make it right" she wraps her arms around herself, tearing up again.

Beast comes back out to comfort her "What did he say?" he asked her caringly.

"He asked me how does he know it's not a trick"

"It's okay I believe you" he whispered softly.

"I know you do, but him he never will" she puts her head down.

"If he could smell you like I can he would know"

"You should rest.. I'm going to take a shower"

He nodded falling asleep on the bed all curled up like a cat.

She smiles and covers him with a blanket, she goes to the bathroom, getting in the warm shower, washing her long red hair, she sighs to herself wishing she could make Dennis feel better about her. When she came back Beast was still curled up on the bed snoring softly. She goes ahead and makes dinner for the two of them.

He wakes up smelling the food "Mmm smells good" he said softly.

"I made spaghetti, only thing I had in the house" she chuckles.

"That's fine" he said softly.

She plates it up for them both and they eat "I hope it tastes alright, I don't cook very much"

"It's fine" he said holding her hand across the table.

A lose strain of her hair falls in her face as she blushes.

"You look beautiful" he purred.

"Really?"

"Yes" he nodded.

She smiles at him as she gets up from the table to give him a kiss. He holds her to him kissing her back passionately.

"I don't want to keep you from your family"

"I suppose I should head back soon" he said kissing her again.

"I'll miss you"

"I'll be in here always" he said putting his hand on her heart.

"Promise?" she nuzzles his cheek.

"Promise" he purred kissing her head and breathing in her scent.

Sirena feels content when he's around and so alive.

Suddenly he pulled away as Dennis came back into the light abruptly "We need to go now" he stated nervously.

"Alright, I hope to see you again soon and maybe have dinner again" she smiles warmly.

"No...I don't think that will happen" he panicked falling back off the chair.

"Dennis come on give me a break will you please, what else do you want me to do here to help convince you that I'm serious about being sorry?" she puts a hand to her head.

"You raped me!" he yelled at her defensively.

"I was different then, I'm not the same person Dennis, I was full of rage from what my father did to me and now that I remembered who I was before I can't believe how tormented I was inside and I took it out on you and your family and I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry" she cries.

Dennis stood there looking shocked, not expecting her to be so remorseful.

"Just go be with your family I don't want to keep you from them" she walks away.

\----

Dennis walked out and made his way home. When he got back he had a troubled look on his face which Elizabeth noticed straight away.

"You alright babe?" she asks him.

"We ran into Sirena today..."

"But..how?"

"She works at the school now...she says she's changed but...I don't know, Beast believes her"

"Have you discussed with him on why he believes her?"

"He keeps saying her blood smells different" he said confused.

"Maybe he will help you this time"

"Help me with what?" He asked.

"If what he says is true then he will prove it to you" she tells him, hugging him.

"She could be lying she's done this before" he said hugging her back.

"I know, but I trust him"

"You do?" He said looking surprised.

"Of course I do babe he's my it.

"Only he can convince you if she has changed or not"

"She raped me....did so many horrible things to us, how could she have changed just like that?" 

He asked with a furrowed brow.

"I don't know but only him can tell, I feel like I can't doubt it because then I feel like I'm putting doubt in him and that wouldn't be right because I want to trust him with all my heart" she stresses.

Beast overhears the conversation and pushed into the light wanting to talk to her. He stared at her with an unsure glance.

"I want to trust you, I never want to show that I doubt you"

"I am telling the truth..her blood is calmer and smells different" he told her like he had to defend what he was saying.

"I believe you baby"

"You do?" He asked in surprised.

"Yes" she cups his cheek.

He nuzzled her hand not expecting that "I thought you wouldn't believe me like Dennis" he said looking at her apologetically.

"Trust has to come in marriage"

He smiled at her softly feeling at ease now "How do I convince Dennis?" He asked her, she knew Dennis better than anyone so would be able to guide him better.

"I'm not entirely sure, it might take some time with him. Maybe if you experience things that are good with her with him maybe he will see too?" she suggests.

"You're allowing me to see her again?" he said his eyes lighting up.

"If it makes you happy then yes"

"Thank you" he said softly kissing her lovingly "I still love you" he told her looking into her eyes deeply.

"I know, I love you too" she hugs him.

He hugged her tightly feeling better "If you don't like it you can tell me...I won't be upset" he whispered knowing it was a lie but that it could be easier.

"I only want you to be happy"

"Your so perfect my Queen" he purred.

"Mmm my king" she purrs back.

He kissed her again deeply "I hope Dennis can forgive her"

"I hope so for his sake because, I think he would feel better if he did"

"I understand his pain but..she has changed now"

"I understand it too"

"He's giving me a headache" he groaned frustratedly "I may need to leave the light for a while" he told her.

"Okay baby rest easy" she kisses him deeply.

He kissed her back before leaving the light the others essentially pushed Dennis into the light to give them a break from his complaining.

She doesn't even notice the change since she was to into kissing him. Dennis kissed her back with a moan.

"I love you"

"Love you too"

"I want to make all of you happy" she tells him, looking into his eyes.

"You do...I'm just scared of her"

"I know, but it will all fall into place if that's what is supposed to happen and forgiveness is key, because it heals your heart"

Dennis sighed deeply "Your right, as usual" he said softly.

She laughs "Oh please, your just trying to butter me up"

"Me?...I would never do that" he smirked.

"I guess you already ate dinner, hm?"

"I did but...I didn't have any dessert" he said with a knowing grin.

"I was just about to ask that too" she gets him a piece a pie.

"Your pies are the best" he said sweetly.

"I can tell because you eat them" she smirks.

He grinned at her tucking into her pie.

"Did some one say pie because We'd love a big slice please" Molly says walking in with her pregnant belly.

Dennis smiled at her pulling up a chair for her.

"Thank you love" she smiles.

"Your welcome" he said happily kissing her softly.

Elizabeth cuts her a slice and gives it to her, Molly digs in "Mm that hits the spot, doesn't it my sweet baby?" she says to her belly rubbing it.

The baby kicked as soon as Dennis placed his hand on her belly too.

"Woo did you feel that?"

"Yeah that was a big one" he chuckled.

"Is everything going okay at work?" she asks, eating her pie.

"Yeah, it's all okay, apart from the gum on the tables"

"Sorry about that love" she pouts.

"It's okay, kids are kids" he said with a shrug.

"Still I hate it when your upset, it makes me upset too"

"Aww don't be upset baby it's okay, besides all the overtime is gonna help pay for you little one" he cooed at her belly.

"We have plenty of money already, don't hurt yourself" she gets up, feeling upset.

"Molly baby...I'm sorry" he said holding her hand.

"It's not your fault" she says tearing up.

"I just I want to spend the money on their bedroom I've got big plans for it"

"Don't do to much..don't want you to get sore" she says kissing his face as she sits across his lap.

"I know but...I want to" he whispered.

"I need you to be strong for me.." she lays his hand on her belly "For us"

"I will be I promise"

She gives him little kisses on his lips, making a little mewl. Dennis held her close with a moan.

"I love you Dennis bear"

"Love you more Molly"

She lays her head on his shoulder, letting out a sigh. He rested his head on hers.

"I'm sleepy, maybe I should hit the hay" she says giving him a kiss.

"Okay goodnight baby"

"See you in a bit" she goes up stairs to bed.

He watched her go before eating the rest of his pie. Elizabeth wanted to do the rest of the laundry before bed. Dennis helped her, folding everything up neatly.

"I'll never stop loving you my darling"

"I won't stop loving you either" he promised.

"Lets go to bed" she smiles taking his hand.

Dennis followed her up to bed and passed out in her arms holding her very tightly seeking her affection and warmth.

\--

Next day someone had sent flowers to the house, Elizabeth sits them on the table "Dennis?"

Dennis came down still feeling tired.

"Babe someone sent us flowers"

"What...who was it?" He asked.

"Sirena" she says reading the card.

Dennis gulped nervously backing away from the flowers.

"Dennis they're just flowers"

"They could be poisonous or something" he said looking distressed rubbing the back of his head.

"Seriously?" she asks rolling her eyes, she gets a vase for them filling it up with water. "They were sent over here from the local flower shop"

He sighed looking embarrassed as he went to get his tablets for his stress.

"Only take one!" she shouts.

"I was going to anyway!" he replied with a wince.

"Alright just checking babe!"

He nodded shaking so much he couldn't undo the lid making him panic more.

"Babe didn't we talk about this last night?" she says coming in the room and taking the cap off the bottom for him.

"Talk about what?" He asked knocking the pill back and gulping down some water.

"About moving on and forgiveness that Will make you feel better"

"I...I'm trying but.. I can't get that night out of my head" he whispered.

"I know, but I want you to work on it because you will be more at peace"

Dennis nodded slowly with a gulp.

She hugs him and kisses him deeply "You can do it"

"If you say so" he murmured hugging her back softly.

"I know so" she smiles.

Dennis sighed into her shoulder not letting her go.

\--

Later on at night.. Sirena was getting ready for bed, slipping on her silky nightie and brushing out her long red hair in front of her mirror.

Beast had slipped away to see her after telling Elizabeth.

She continues to brush her hair, not sure if she was ever going to see her again.

Beast climbed through her window and walked over to her slowly.

She looks up and sees him in the mirror "I wasn't sure if you would come back"

"I wanted to see you again" he said softly kneeling down before her, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

She blushes. He stared up at her fondly still holding her hand gently.

"Did you get the flowers I sent?"

"Yes they were beautiful" he said kissing up her arm.

"Think of them as a peace offering" she breathes.

"A peace offering for what?" He asked her reaching and kissing her neck.

"For everything bad I've done to you and yours" she closes her eyes.

Beast continues to kiss her, licking her skin as well letting out purring sounds to calm her.

"You drive me crazy"

"You drive me crazy as well my love" he said softly his cock getting harder by the second.

She gets down on her knees in front of him, rubbing her hands up his thighs "I'd do anything to make you happy"

"I know...let me make you happy now"

"I love you"

"I love you too my Queen" he purred carrying her to the bed and undressing her.

"But Elizabeth is your queen, I don't want to take that away from her"

He nodded in understanding undressing himself revealing his hardened cock.

"You are perfect my Beast" she says rubbing her hand on his shaft with a purr.

Beast groaned deeply at her touch, it felt good to finally take their time with each other they had never really done it before.

She goes down on him taking her time licking and sucking on his cock, looking up at his eyes while she does it. He stared at her fondly as he moaned.

"Beast there's something I wanted to ask of you"

"What is it my love" he asked her.

"I want you to let Dennis in the light a moment with you, there's something I want to tell him"

He nodded apprehensive but allowed him in the light as well, immediately Dennis started to tremble.

"Dennis I, I want you to hurt me" she says taking his hand, "I hurt you and I had no right too, I want you to do it back to me" she begs him.

"I don't do that" Dennis whispered.

"I deserve it" she puts her head down.

"No you don't I....I forgive you" he said softly.

She takes his hand and kisses it "Thank you.." she cries.

Dennis nodded curtly. 

She blushes looking down at her naked body and his "You don't have to stay around if you don't feel comfortable"

"I'll uhh...leave you to it" he whispered leaving the light letting Beast have full control again.

"Did you hear that, he forgave me" she smiles widely.

"I heard everything love, I'm happy for you" he purred nuzzling her cheek.

"I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders, now I feel lighter then air" she spins around happily.

Beast holds her close to him with a purr before kissing her deeply.

"Where were we?" she chuckles.

He grinned pinning her to the bed with a playful growl.

"I'm so ready for you my Beast"

He kissed her again before slipping inside her. She moans loudly, holding onto him. He moaned rocking his hips back and forth at a good pace hitting her spot each time.

"Ooh yes..ooh" she moans throwing her head back.

He went faster biting her neck to claim her as his.

"Yes..I'm yours always yours"

He bit her again as he kept going down on her not slowing down.

They go for a good hour, "Ooh fuck!" she moans loudly for the forth time in a row. "I'm getting close!"

He groaned as he hit his climax filling her with his seed.

"My wonderful Beast.." she breathes, smiling.

He purred collapsing on top of her. She looked so beautiful in that moment, with her red hair all spread out on the pillows.

Beast kissed her softly "Your so beautiful" he breathed.

"So are you" she smiles.

He grinned resting his head on her chest.

"Mm I'm hungry, do you want a steak?"

"Sounds delicious" he whispered.

"Good because that's what I picked up at the store today" she chuckles.

He smiled kissing her again. She gets up and slips her robe on to go make them a late dinner.

Beast rested while she cooked dinner feeling content. The smell of meat cooking hits his nose.

His stomach growled loudly as he got out of bed and joined Sirena in the kitchen.

"Just in time, it's all done, I made yours a little more rare since I know you like it that way" she smirks, plating it up.

He ate it ravenously finishing it in three bites.

"Want another one?" she chuckles.

"Yeah okay" he nodded licking his lips.

She cooks one more up for him, adding it to his plate with a smile. He eats that one pretty quickly too before leaning over the table to hold her hand.

She just finishes up her steak and her salad to go with it "Did you like it?"

"It was perfect" he said with a smile,

"Good, I don't cook much but that was always one of the things I could actually make"

Beast hummed kissing her hand.

"I want to give you all of me always"

"I'll give myself to you forever" he purred.

She hugs him "I love you"

"I love you too" he murmured hugging her back.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )
> 
> (Side note: Takes place before Molly's birth date for Daisy )


	4. Seeing Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis X My Oc Evey ( Dennis begins to see Evey the girls from his former dreams due to swelling on the brain )

It was just another day of work Dennis had to do at the petting zoo, he's all alone there because it was a slow day and his boss already went home.

He carried on working starting to get tired, he sat down on a bench just to rest for a little bit. He looked at all the animals settling down for the evening.

A girl suddenly appears and has her back to him petting one of the horses, she's wearing a hoodie with a short frilly skirt.

Dennis looked at his watch and saw it was nearly closing time, he got up and approached her slowly clearing his throat "Excuse me miss we're gonna be closed in the next couple of minutes" he told her.

She turns and looks at him and it's Evey from the dreams he used to have "Hi" she says softly.

"Evey?...but how are you here?" He gasped in astonishment.

"What do you mean, I'm just petting the horses, I think they like me"

"Sorry...I just wasn't expecting to see you here" he apologized.

"Well it's almost closing time, I just wanted to see the animals"

"Okay but we close in five minutes" he informed her.

She turns to the horse and nuzzles it face and the horse lets her sweetly "I'll see you again I promise"

Dennis smiled petting the horses head softly. Evey smiles at him.

Dennis looked at her softly "Do you have a place to stay?" He asked her.

"No I don't..Dennis"

"Do you want to come home with me?" He asked not wanting her to be alone on the streets, even if he didn't understand how or why she was here.

"Okay sure" she smiles.

"Great" he smiled before grabbing his things and walking her to the car.

They get back to the house and she goes inside with him, Elizabeth greets him with a kiss but doesn't say anything to Evey, she just goes back to making dinner.

"Aren't you going to say hi to Evey?" He asked her.

"Who's Evey?" she asks still stirring the soup she was making.

"Can't you see her she's right here" he said pointing at her.

"No babe, maybe you should lay down awhile"

Dennis frowned feeling confused "But she's right here" he said looking at her.

"Sweetheart your just tired, maybe go shower and have a nap" Elizabeth suggests.

Dennis walks away looking confused as he walked upstairs with Evey.

"Don't worry about it Dennis" Evey says softly.

"Why can't she see you" he wondered.

"I don't know, maybe she just doesn't want to see me because she's jealous?"

"Why would she be jealous?" he asks.

"Because I'm another woman in the house that you like"

Dennis stared at her softly "I'm sorry she can't see you" he whispered.

"It's okay she doesn't matter to me" she lays her hand on his chest.

Dennis breathed out deeply at her touch.

"Maybe you should get cleaned up for dinner?" she suggests with a smile.

"Okay" he nodded grabbing a fresh towel and jumping in the shower.

"Do you need anything?" she asks outside the shower curtain.

"I think I'm okay Thanks Evey" he said getting under the warm water with a contented sigh.

She's sitting on the end of his bed leaning back a little when he comes out with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey.."

"Hey" he said with a smile.

"You look sexy in a towel"

Dennis chuckled at that "Thanks" he replied.

"Well I can see something underneath your towel" she giggles.

"Oh really" he asked letting her look.

"Oh my.." she looks away blushing.

"What is it?" He asked her softly.

"What a nice sized cock you have" she chuckles.

"Never had any complaints" he smirked kissing her shoulder.

"I'm sure you've had a lot of girls riding it huh?"

"A few" he admitted kissing up her neck.

"Mm that feels good"

"You want to do more?" He asked.

"Anything you want cutie" she kisses the end of his nose.

"You want to ride me?" He purred.

"Yes always" she pushes him back onto the bed and gets on him, riding his cock slowly at first..

He moaned softly looking at her fondly "Mmm this is good"

"Uuh huh yes it is ooh" she rides him faster.

He groaned more then, grabbing her ass and slapping her to make her go faster "Yeah faster baby...that's it uhh" he instructed her praising her when she got it right.

Elizabeth peers in the doorway seeing only Dennis laying on the bed with his hard on sticking up and him thrusting his hips up over and over again acting like he's slapping someone's ass, "Well having fun without me huh?"

Dennis looked over at her with a gasp "Liz...I, I" he stuttered.

"You look silly right now all thrusting into nothing" she laughs. Dennis's face went so red in the face at that.

Evey stares down at him and pouts.

"I'll be down in a minute for dinner" he told Elizabeth.

"Yeah when your done you mean?"

Dennis blushed again. Elizabeth lets out a deep sigh and leaves the room.

Dennis looked up in apology at Evey. Evey chuckles and continues to ride him. He carried on groaning lowly.

"I'm going to cum Dennis!" she cries out loudly.

Dennis groaned as he hit his high at the same time.

She collapses on top of him, breathing hard "Mm Dennis"

He looked up at her kissing her softly. She kisses around his neck, purring against his skin "I still think she's jealous of me"

"Yeah I think we might need to be more careful, especially since she can't see you" Dennis told her lifting his head up to give her more access.

"Nah I don't think we need to, we can be as open as we want to be sweetie"

"It's kinda awkward though considering I just look like I'm having sex with thin air" he told her.

"So what?"

"It might just look a little weird that's all" he told her getting distracted by his cock springing back to life again.

"Ooh is that for me again?" she teases him.

"I guess it must be" he whispered looking at her with a sheepish smile.

"So are you gonna go for it?"

Dennis grinned "I don't know I kinda like you on top riding me soo good" he purred his hands wondering up her body.

"I wanna try different positions though" she pouts.

"Well what do you want to try now?" He asked knowing his touches and tender kisses were driving her crazy.

"Get behind me for starters"

He grinned loving this plan already, he got up and locked the door first "I don't want any more distractions this time" he said in her ear as he got behind her, his cock brushed past her entrance already hard and waiting for her. She pushes back against him getting eager.

He moaned in her ear as he thrusted more, his cock already leaking inside her "Uhh God your driving me crazy baby" he murmured.

She laughs and moans loudly for him.

He bucked his hips more turning into a moaning mess as he held her close to him "I'm not going to last long with you..making those sweet moans" he panted.

"Let it all out Dennis, I want it!" she yells.

He didn't last long after that and before long he had hit his climax, making sure he filled her up as he came.

She falls over on the bed breathing hard "That was wonderful Dennis"

"Mmm Yeah it was great...I think I definitely filled you up" he whispered kissing her head softly.

She chuckles and snuggles against him. Meanwhile everyone downstairs had already ate dinner and Elizabeth is doing dishes, she starts crying to herself worrying what was wrong with Dennis.

"I should probably check on Elizabeth...its way past dinner time" he said to Evey between kisses as she made out with him.

She sighs "Alright, I'll be waiting"

Dennis smiled before getting changed and heading downstairs,

Elizabeth's putting the dishes away when he see's her, he can hear her sobbing quietly.

"Liz?" He said softly walking over to her.

"Your..dinner's in the microwave" she almost chokes on tears.

Dennis runs over and hugged her tightly.

"Why are you acting so strangely?"

"I, I'm not...I really am seeing Evey" he told her softly feeling guilty now.

"I don't know who Evey is but she's not really there Dennis.. I think you might need to see a doctor"

"Okay..if it will make you feel better I'll go tomorrow" he whispered kissing her softly.

"I'm just so worried about you"

Dennis held her hand up to his heart "See it's still beating, I'm fine" he told her kissing her again.

"I'm worried you have hit your head or suffered some kind of break down to be seeing things is no joke" she cries.

Dennis just held her not sure what to say.

"I love you"

"Love you more" he whispered stroking her hair gently.

"I'm going to go lay down" she tells him, giving him a kiss.

Dennis held onto her a little longer kissing her again and again.

"Just take care of yourself okay?"

"Okay" he whispered looking into her beautiful eyes.

"When I saw you doing that upstairs I..I felt left out, like maybe you were imagining another girl because you're tired of me" she looks down.

"No I would never get tired of you, your my everything" he whispered.

"And you are mine"

"I'll go to the doctor" he promised.

"Thank you baby" she kisses him again before going upstairs. Dennis watched her go.

Evey rubs on his shoulders suddenly "She just doesn't want to let you have fun"

"She's just worried about me, that's all"

"She wants you to give up your freedom"

"No she just loves me"

"But I love you more, no one will love you more then me..not even her" she yells.

He winced at that.

"Sorry I yelled..I just want you again and again" she plays with the collar of his shirt.

"Okay, lets go in the barn" he said.

"Why there?, it's cold outside"

"I installed heating in there so it's warm" he whispered.

"Oh okay then, lead the way" she chuckles.

They walked out to the barn and he turned the heating on.

"So you want to have sex in here?"

"Uh huh" he moaned kissing her neck.

"Kinky man" she chuckles. He grinned leading her to his worktable clearing all the tools off the top.

"You and your fun ideas"

Dennis chuckled as he undressed again.

"Mm kiss me Dennis" she smiles.

He kissed her with a moan.

"I still think she's jealous of you having fun"

"She's just worried about me" he said again softly.

"You keep saying that as if that's true"

"It is true, she's my loving wife and cares about me very much" he whispered.

"But I'm your Evey, aren't I enough for you?" she pouts.

"Of course you are...but Elizabeth is everything to me"

"If she was then why would you be having sex with me huh?"

"I, I...your right I shouldn't be doing this" he said looking away before grabbing his clothing and running back to Elizabeth.

"You'll be back!" she yells after him.

\--

Dennis shut the door and ran up to their room sliding into bed next to Elizabeth.

She looks over at him and reaches out to cup his cheek softly "Hey.." she whispers.

"Hey" he whispered back kissing her sweetly, resting his head on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"I, I don't think I'm well liz..." he whispered holding her tightly.

"I know, maybe it's just stress from work?"

"I'm so sorry" he cried softly into her shoulder.

"I'm not mad baby, I've just been worried about you and..you kind of left a lot of cum on the sheets of our bed, I had to strip the bed and clean them but it's okay"

"What's happening to me liz?" He said sounding scared.

"I told you it's maybe just stress from work, maybe you need to take a week off and spend some time here and rest" she suggests.

"Can you stay with me?....she won't leave me alone otherwise" he mumbled.

"Alright" she smiles, kissing his face.

He hugged her tightly burying his face in her chest getting her to stroke his head.

"Everything will be alright babe"

"You think so" he asked her softly.

"I know so, we have dealt with so much already in our life's together, one more thing isn't going to tare us apart"

Dennis smiled before resting his head on her chest again and closing his eyes.

\---

Next morning Elizabeth takes him to see a therapist to talk about what was going on. The therapist listened closely to what he was saying.

Elizabeth holds Dennis's hand for reassurance "I'm happy that He agreed to come see you, he needs another man to talk things out with" she smiles at the doctor.

"Well I'm glad you came to see me as well, now what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"He's been seeing a person that isn't really there but I'm sure he should be telling you, right babe?" she looks over at Dennis.

Dennis nodded curtly "I used to see her in my dreams...but now she's here all the time" he whispered.

"Right okay, tell me have you suffered any blows to the head, mental illnesses I should know about?" The doctor asked him making Dennis tense up not wanting to tell him about his DID.

Elizabeth knew that his DID had nothing to do with it, so she speaks up "He's been working a lot and I know he sometimes struggles with his sexual cravings, maybe not as much as he used too but they are still there"

"Right, so how long have these cravings been around?" He asked him patiently knowing his client was uncomfortable. "All my life" Dennis whispered solemnly.

"If you're feeling uncomfortable we can take a break for a while" the therapist said.

"Baby you alright or do you want to be alone with the doctor?" Elizabeth asks Dennis.

"I, I don't know" he said looking nervous, he wasn't used to telling people these things. The therapist steered the subject away from that for a bit "Well one thing we can do is do a scan on the brain to see if there's anything internal causing anything and we can do a physical examination on the head as well" he suggested.

"That's sounds good" she smiles at Dennis.

"Okay Mister Crumb, the scanner is free now if you want to do it now" he told him, Dennis nodded nervously as he gulped.

"You will be fine baby" She reassures him, "I'll be in the waiting room"

Dennis got up and followed him to the scanner a few hours later after both examinations were done the therapist came in with the results.

"How's everything look?" she asks.

"Well there was some swelling on part of the brain but luckily its treatable, this has probably been caused due to being stressed for a prolonged period of time" he explained.

"See baby I told you it would be alright" she smiled at Dennis.

"I would recommend taking some time off work to give yourself time to heal, this is the medication you need to take and obviously you can't drink, drive or smoke during this, any more questions just let me know" he told her handing her the medication.

"Thank you so much for your help, can he see you again soon to talk more?" she asks.

"Of course my door is always open" he said with a curt nod.

\--

Elizabeth takes Dennis's hand and they go back home "That went well, don't you think babe?"

"Uhh yeah, yeah it did" he nodded.

"I'm so proud of you and I'm going to make you a big dinner tonight" she says happily.

He smiled back not sure how to take the news that he had swelling on the brain.

Elizabeth starts making dinner, feeling a little more at ease. Evey shows up again sitting on the couch "Trying to be rid of me Dennis?"

Dennis walked over to Elizabeth knowing he was safer with her.

Evey followed "She doesn't love you like I do Dennis or she wouldn't have thought of you as crazy"

"Liz...she's here" he told her.

"I know by how your acting, just ignore her" Elizabeth tells him "Take your first pill with some juice babe"

He ran to get his pills, his hands shaking as he unscrewed the lid and took one out, knocking it back with the juice.

Evey comes up behind him with her arms wrapped around his middle, she rubs her hands up and down his strong chest "Do you want to fuck me again? she asks.

"No..your not real, your in my head" he chanted over and over again.

"Does this feel real?" she rubs on his bulge.

He gasped completely frozen as she touch him.

"You wanted me earlier, what has changed hm?"

"Your not real!" he shouted reaching for his tablets again.

She steps back and covers her face with her hands "You don't love me anymore" she cries.

Dennis took another pill "Please make it stop" he begged.

Elizabeth comes "Babe just relax and no more pills tonight okay"

Dennis stared at her before kissing her desperately "I can't block her out" he cried helplessly.

"Shh baby, you need to take a deep breath and relax"

He breathed deeply resting his head on hers.

"Here, lay down on the couch and I'll get you an ice pack for your head"

He didn't lay down until Elizabeth was with him.

She puts the pack on his head and gives him a kiss "You did so well today"

"You really think so?" he asked looking unsure.

"Yes babe I'm so proud of you and you shall get a reward for it" she whispers getting on top of him.

He moaned looking up at her lovingly. She easily slides down on his cock and begins to ride him, even lowering her top to show her big round breasts.

He went up to hold her breasts groaning as she rode him.

She goes faster "Ooh I did get turned on when I saw you thrusting into the air, it made me wish I was on you like this"

"You feel so much better" he breathed.

"You always feel good inside me baby" she smiles.

"I love you so much" he groaned his cock leaking inside her.

"I love you too!" she suddenly climaxes around him.

He came with her holding her to him. She lays down on top of him a lot like Evey did earlier with him and just kisses his cheeks.

He stroked her hair string at her fondly.

"You are my everything always and forever"

"I love you" he whispered kissing her over and over.

"I love you too"

"I don't need anyone else" he whispered. She smiles and lays down with him. Dennis kissed her head softly holding her in a bear hug.

"Mm I love your big hugs" she purrs softly. Dennis hummed contentedly feeling happy holding her.

He didn't hear anything or even see Evey after that but he continued to see the therapist.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	5. I Want This, I Want That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis/ My Oc's Maggie Crumb / Kevin Crumb ((no sex fic just family fluff - Maggie struggles with her wants ) 

Maggie had been a little bit wild lately and acting out on her wants, one of her signs of her ASD.

Dennis had been handling it fairly well being used to her ways. He had been watching her for the day while Elizabeth was out with Molly.

Maggie sneaks in the kitchen and pushes a chair up to the cabinets and climbs up onto the counter top, eating as many cookies as she get her little hands on, shoving them in her mouth.

"Maggie your gonna give yourself a tummy ache eating all those cookies" Dennis told her calmly, shouting wouldn't help in this circumstance, he had learned that the hard way.

She looks back at him with chocolate on her face "Uh oh"

"Yeah I caught you little one" he chuckled lifting her up.

"Can I have some water?"

"Sure" he said filling her cup up and giving it to her.

She gulps it down and sighs then rubbing the chocolate on her mouth onto her sleeve of her teal shirt with hearts on it.

"Better now sweet pea" he whispered kissing her head softly.

"Yes dadda"

"Okay no more cookies alright, you like strawberries shall we take a look at your strawberry plants"

"Okay" she claps her hands together.

They went outside and took a look at the plant which now had some really big juicy strawberries.

She picks one off the plant and takes a bite "Mmgood"

"Mmm they're really good" he said eating one as well,

"I got juice on me" she pouts.

"It's okay little one here wipe it off with this" he said taking out his yellow handkerchief.

She tries to rub at it with the cloth but it was staining her shirt already.

"Okay let's get you some fresh clothes hmm" he said taking her back inside.

"Can I have more cookies?"

"You've had enough for now sweet pea, maybe if you help with some chores you can have another"

"Please!" she says rather loudly.

"After your chores baby" Dennis said still acting calm.

"Chores, chores, chores" she stomps her feet, jumping up and down.

"Okay sweet pea, if you do your chores, I'll take you up to dadda's work and you can see the baby lambs"

"But I already saw them, I want, want to.." she stomps again.

"What do you want to do?"

"I, I forgot..my head hurts" she pouts.

"Then you need to lie down"

She lets out the biggest sigh "Okay.."

He carried her to her bed getting her wrapped up warm.

"Do I look like a, a worm now?"

"You look like a wiggly worm" he told her tickling her.

"No, no tickles!"

"Okay" he said holding his hands up in surrender.

"I to ticklish to be tickled"

"Aww sorry about that sweet pea"

"It's okay you didn't know" she shrugs her shoulders and pats his arm.

Dennis hugs her tightly giving her kisses

"How's that head feeling?" he asked.

"Still aches" she pouts.

"I'll get you some medicine"

"Okay"

He walked out and got all the medicine. Kev comes out of his room "Dadda?"

"Yeah Kev"

"Want to look at my lego castle I made?"

"Sure let me get Maggie ready for bed and I'll be right in" he said with a smile.

Maggie had already fallen asleep that fast after him leaving the room. Dennis got her to take her medicine before leaving her alone to sleep.

She turns over to snuggle with her teddy bear and there's candy wrappers under her pillow sticking out. Dennis sighed picking all the wrappers up.

Kev waves at him from the doorway to come out.

He walked over to Kev to see his lego castle in his room.

It was rainbow in colors since it was classic kind of legos and it was pretty good in size and had a flag on the top of it "Isn't it cool?"

"Wow Kev this is amazing bud, your so talented" he praised him with the biggest smile.

"Look I got the lego people inside of it too" Kev points inside the little windows.

"This is awesome Kev, you did a great job"

"Thanks dadda" he smiles, looking a lot like Hedwig with his toothy grin.

Dennis hugged him tightly.

"I'm gonna have no air left in me if you keep that up dadda" Kev jokes.

"Sorry bud" he chuckled.

"No Problem buddy" Kev laughs.

He laughed with him.

"Is Maggie eating junk food again?"

"Yeah she is" he nodded.

Kev just shakes his head "She is getting a little pudgy now, won't she get sick?"

"Well hopefully we can stop this before it gets to that point" he told him comfortingly.

"If you say so, she threw a fit again yesterday because I wouldn't share my chocolate milk with her" Kev sighs.

"I'm sorry about that Kev, I'll make sure she doesn't do that again"

"Remember last month she kept bringing rocks in the house and was washing them and now this time it's chocolate"

"Yeah it's just apart of her ASD" Dennis told him.

"I know.. each month something different"

"Yeah I know" he sighed softly

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay dadda" Kev gets in his bed.

"Alright goodnight bud"

"Night dadda love you"

"Love you too"

\--

Elizabeth and Molly finally get home "Sorry we're late we got caught in traffic"

"That's alright the kids are asleep anyway"

"Good thank you babe" she kisses him. He kissed her back softly.

Molly comes over and gives him a kiss also "Mm I got you some pie from the diner"

"Ooh that sounds good"

"It's apple Dennis bear" she chuckles.

"Mmm my favorite" he said softly kissing her again.

"Did Kev show you his lego castle yet?"

"Yeah it's amazing, he's so talented" he said proudly.

"Yes he is" she says smiling. Dennis kissed her again happily.

"How did Maggie do today?" Elizabeth asks, putting stuff away.

"She was okay...a few slip ups but she admitted her head was hurting which could have been what changed her behavior" he reported.

"Yeah getting flustered and then getting tired"

"I found wrappers under her pillow again" he said with a sigh.

"Oh my.." she sighs.

"It's another one of her obsessive habits again" he told her.

"I know babe, When it's food maybe we should get rid of everything sweet and even search the house for sweets and get rid of those"

"That might be an idea, might cause a few Maggie tantrums" he said with a knowing smirk remembering her previous meltdowns.

"Yeah but we do have the tools to calm her"

"I know bless her"

"Well I guess it's time to search the house top to bottom for any sweets" she suggests getting out a trash bag.

Dennis nodded before beginning the search for candy in the house. Elizabeth finds little stashes of candy under things, even cookies.

A while later Dennis came down with an armful of candy.

"Wow"

"Yeah she likes hoarding them" he said softly.

"I found some in the oddest places, one cookie in a flower pot"

Dennis let out a chuckle at that "I guess I better tell her cookies don't grow on trees"

"I hope we found everything"

"Well we looked in her usual spots...you ready for a sleepless night" he said softly.

"I guess so" she sighs tiredly.

Dennis heard Maggie rummaging upstairs and sighed sadly "Here we go" he whispered.

Maggie was up and looking in her toy chest.

Dennis comes into her room seeing her go through her toys "Hey sweet pea what are you doing?" he asked softly.

"Nothing" she looks at him from the corner of her eye.

"It's getting late your gonna be sleepy for tomorrow"

"I know.." she says walking back to her bed.

"Come on I'll read you a bedtime story" he whispered to her tucking her in.

"No story..just beddy byes" she says, grabbing her teddy bear.

"Beddy byes it is" he smiled kissing her goodnight "Goodnight my baby" he said softly.

"Night dadda, I love yous"

"Love you more" he replied turning on her night light.

She giggles, holding her teddy closer to her.

"Try and get some sleep angel"

"Okay dadda I will"

Dennis gave her one more kiss goodnight before walking out of her room again.

As soon as he leaves she gets out of bed again tip toeing to her toy box again. Dennis heard her again knowing she was looking for the candy she had in her.

She goes across the hallway into the bathroom to find her stash in there.

"Liz, you might want to get ready...she's looking" he told her.

"It seems like you have it under control, all you need to do is catch her in the act" she chuckles.

"Might need back up, I can sense a big meltdown coming up" he said getting ready to get her.

"Alright"

He walked over to the bathroom "Maggie what are you doing?"

She doesn't answer.

"There's nothing in here sweet pea" he told her.

She's hiding in the tub, already eating a cookie.

"Maggie you have to go to bed you shouldn't be eating that at this time" he told her.

"But I was just..in here and It was here too, so I ate it" she explains in her little voice.

"Come on it's beddy byes" he said lifting her up.

"Okay" she hiccups lightly.

Dennis took her back to bed after she fell asleep he walked out and checked her other stash in the bathroom. A few stray cookies were found between a few towels and one under the sink.

"Your good kiddo really good" Dennis said as he rounded up all the cookies.

Elizabeth takes them from him and throws them away "Gosh at least two of those cookies I made weeks ago"

"She's getting good at the hiding" he sighed.

"Oh Yeah for sure, she's a smart little cookie" she smiles.

"Wonder where she gets her smarts from"

"Well she does have 24 people for sure"

Dennis smiled softly.

"Heck it could be Orwell for all we know" she laughs.

"Yeah maybe" he whispered.

"Come on to bed, Maggie's out like a light now"

"Alright" he said kissing her softly.

She takes his hand leading back into the bedroom to get settled. "I'm happy to have you everyday of my life"

"Nah, I'm the lucky one" he whispered kissing her again.

She snuggles up to him more "I love you"

"Love you the most" he whispered hugging her tightly.

Maggie suddenly comes in the room "I don't like cookies any mores"

Dennis looked back at her "How come sweet pea?" he asked patting the bed letting her know she could come on the bed.

Maggie gets in the bed between them both "Cause I like sleeping in here more", Elizabeth looks up at him and gives him a knowing look.

Dennis hugged Maggie softly.

"Here we go again" Elizabeth chuckles. Dennis chuckled with her.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )


	6. Banned from the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kevin/Dennis x My Oc Elizabeth (Elizabeth is tossed into the past right before the kidnaping of the first girls take place )

Elizabeth was asleep when she ended up in the past noticing a younger looking Kevin Wendell Crumb walking towards an apartment hurriedly.

She follows him, curious to where he was going.

He unlocked the door to the apartment and was nearly hit by a flying glass bottle that his abusive girlfriend had thrown at him.

Elizabeth sees it happen and winces, wishing she could step in.

"What time do you call this?!" She yelled in his face clearly very drunk, Kevin just winced looking so beaten down by everything "I, I was visiting my mother, she's not well" he whispered looking guilty. "Bullshit...I bet you were cheating on me weren't you" she yelled slapping him hard across his face.

Elizabeth tears up watching, unable to help him.

Kevin didn't say anything clearly shutting down as he knew saying anything would provoke her more. "You spineless, pathetic freak, I don't know why I put up with you" she said spitting in his face, he flinched at her words, really regretting that his protector and best friend had been banned from the light as he felt the panic attack coming.

Elizabeth notices that Dennis wasn't coming to his aid and she figures out that this must have taken place when he was banned out of the light. She lays a comforting hand upon his shoulder "I'm sorry love"

Kevin was struggling to breathe as the panic attack took over, his partner sneered at him "Ugh look at you, when are you going to suck it up and be a man for once?" She asked in disgust, Kevin reached out to her as he struggled to stay grounded, she just moved away letting him fall to the floor. "Katy...please" he gasped desperately crawling towards her, she chuckled walking away to grab her belongings "It's a good job I've found someone better than you to be with, oh don't look so shocked love, we've been having fun behind your back for months now, he's got money and gives me everything I could ever want, and he's so much better in this department" she mocked grabbing his bulge roughly making him yelp which caused her to chuckle cruelly "Enjoy your pitiful, lonely excuse of a life mister Crumb, I bet it will be horrible for you" she smirked kicking him with her heels before walking out.

Elizabeth gets down by his side finally being able to lift his hand in hers "Kevin.."

His breathing was so shallow as he shook like a leaf.

"Kevin my sweet Kevin, don't despair, you will have everything you could ever want in the near future..I promise you my love" she tells him.

"She really left me..." his small voice cracked as he laid there on the floor fighting all the emotions he was feeling.

"Baby that was a good thing, she was bad for you, you can and will do so much better"

"I, I don't mean to not be good enough...my mental health means I'm....I'm not good at being turned on" he stuttered sadly.

"But you are if your with someone you actually are in love with"

"I don't think anybody would love me, I'm a mess" he shivered.

"I love you Kevin, all of you"

He turned to look at her with difficulty since his body was battered and bruised badly.

"Come to me Kevin" she outstretches her arms out to him.

He crawled over with a groan, his body ached badly and he could only make it a small distance before collapsing near her.

She hugs him close "My dearest one"

He nestled into her chest, seeking out the warmth and affection of another person. It had been so long for him.

She kisses his head over and over again "You are wonderful"

He didn't reply since he had passed out in her arms since he was so exhausted.

She takes care of him, getting him in bed and tending to his wounds. He moaned contentedly in his sleep feeling the pain go away and his muscles relaxing after aching for so long. She hums to him, kissing his cheeks. He slept soundly listening to her sweet tune.

She goes to make him dinner. He woke up after his stomach growled loudly waking him up to the smell of food.

"Come get some food baby" she plates some up sitting it on the table. He got up slowly still aching a little bit before trying to get to the table.

"If you like to stay in bed I can bring it to you on tray?"

"Oh, uhh...no it's okay I can do it" he said trying not to seem weak.

"It's alright, lets get you back in bed and I'll bring you your food" she smiles. Kevin nodded slowly limping to his bed again.

After serving him his dinner and enjoying the fact he was enjoying the food so much, she sits down by him on the bed "Kevin.."

"Yeah..." he whispered softly looking up at her.

"When will you unban Dennis from the light?"

"How...how did you know about that?..." he panicked getting himself in a state again.

"Because I know of you and the others, I'm your wife..I'm from the future"

Kevin gasped feeling overwhelmed by her statement.

"I'm also mother to your children"

"Children...no that can't be right...we're not allowed to have that"

"But you do and they are wonderful and you make such a wonderful father"

Kevin seem a little shocked about the news, not sure how to take it. She leans in and kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He yelped instinctively pulling away in fear as he curled up into a ball. Suddenly a familiar face was staring back at her sternly.

She reaches out to him "Dennis.."

He stared at her blankly before getting out of bed to look around.

"Are you happy to be out in the light again?"

"Why am I out here?...I shouldn't be" he said looking confused as he saw the date on the calendar gasping as he realized how long it had been.

"I think Kevin got scared because I kissed him"

"It's been ten years and that's all it took?" He questioned.

"He was being hurt by his girlfriend Katy earlier and I came to his aid"

Dennis rubbed his head in confusion trying to catch up with what had happened. She comes up to him and hugs him from behind. Dennis tensed up not sure how to take this affection.

"I know you have been planning something lately with Patricia" she says softly, rubbing his shoulders.

"What how do you know that" Dennis said fearfully.

"I know a lot of things Dennis, all about you and the others and this upcoming plan to bring forth the Beast"

Dennis gulped nervously not sure what to say.

"It's okay I won't tell Kevin, in fact I want the Beast to come because he's part of me as well, I want him to come" she tells him walking around him slowly.

"You, you do?" He asked her unsure how to react to this.

"Yes, just like I want to be a part of you always Dennis" she unbuttons her dress in the front and takes his hand laying it on her breasts.

Dennis looked at her breasts before turning away "I can't...I'm not supposed to do this" he said.

"With me you can"

"No I got banned from the light for doing this"

"It won't happen with me" she says unclipping her bra, exposing her breasts fully as she sways back and forth.

Dennis looked away still too afraid to look.

"Come be with your future wife" she licks her lips.

Dennis didn't know what to do as he looked at her with scared eyes.

"I'm yours Dennis, always yours" she holds her arms out to him. He leaned into the hug.

She gets him to sit on the bed with her "Lay your head against my chest and hear my heart beat for you"

He rested his head on her chest listening sweetly. She rubs his head as he listens, she lays down fully with his head between her breasts. His breathing was slow and steady.

Her breathing becomes more erotic, feeling his hot breath on her breasts made her horny and her nipples harden. Dennis had his eyes closed not noticing anything.

"Dennis.." she whispers.

He looked up at her sleepily.

"Can't you see that I need you"

Dennis shivered at her words "I'm scared" he admitted.

"Don't be my love"

He trembled slightly.

"Suck and lick my breasts at least..please" she begs.

He did as he was told. She moans, her legs falling open more on their own accord. "Mmm"

He carried on pleasuring her sucking her breasts gently.

"Mmm darling.." she suddenly pulls him up on top of her and kisses him deeply, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Dennis gasped in surprise. She reaches down between them rubbing on his bulge firmly "I want you..you drive me crazy"

He jumped at her touch "I'm sorry...I don't think I can" he said shakily.

"You can and you must..please baby..I need you" she says kissing his lips again.

"I mean...it's...it's not hard" he whispered feeling embarrassed.

"I'll dance for you anytime, bare and wanting you badly.." she purrs in his ear. He moaned softly at her words.

"Ravage me darling"

He took her clothes off slowly staring down at her. She was already wet for him, lust in her eyes as she stares at him.

"I don't want you to see me..." he said self consciously.

"Don't worry I know about your scars and they are so beautiful to me"

He slowly took his clothing off but left his white tank on.

"Still sexy" she purrs.

He slowly kissed her body.

"You're driving me crazy Dennis Crumb!" she moans loudly.

Dennis moaned softly as he carried on.

"You are so bad but I love it so much"

He looked up at her making sure she was okay.

She chuckles at him, at his cute face so full of concern for her "Dennis.."

"Yeah" he whispered.

"Fuck me like you mean it" she smirks.

He got into position and thrusted into her eagerly.

"Uuh fuck..more!" she begs him.

He groaned shakily as he went faster. She gets him to kiss her deeply, her hands gripping onto his shoulders hard. He kissed her back softly still feeling insecure.

"I love you" she moans.

He just moaned as he carried on.

She holds onto him tightly "My Dennis..always"

He came suddenly completely unexpecting it.

She kisses him all over his face "I'll always be yours"

Dennis looked at her in a state of shock and ecstasy.

"I want to come back to you, please let me, please" she says, missing her own time. She closes her eyes.

"I'm sorry....I don't know how to do that" he said like he had done something wrong.

"You are my perfect man" she cups both sides of his face.

Dennis moaned softly enjoying her touches, his phone went off and there was a reminder for one of the others to see mother.

"Don't worry about it, stay with me"

He collapsed next to her on the bed feeling his body aching. She snuggles up beside him, reaching down to play rub on his cock, giggling as she does it.

He moaned softly as his cock sprung back to life.

"Looks like someone's not finished" she laughs.

"I guess not" he said shyly.

"How cute you are" she kisses his jawline.

He smiled a little at the compliment.

"I do miss our babies"

"I'm sorry" he said wishing he could help her.

"I can't wait till you get to meet them, they are perfect"

He smiled more at the thought. She smiles back, giving him another kiss "Everything turns out the way it should in the end"

"I hope so" he sighed.

"I know so" she smiles.

Dennis is suddenly pushed out the light again abruptly and a scared Kevin took over again noticing the time "Oh no, I'm late...I have to see her" he said in a panic flying out the apartment in a hurry.

"Kevin don't!" she yells after him.

It was too late he had already gone to see her. Kevin was in their childhood home sitting next to their mother who was lying still in bed, she looked so frail since she had gotten ill.

\--

Elizabeth waits around his apartment, cleaning an already spotless home due to Dennis, she sits on the couch worrying.

\--

Kevin took his mother's hand gently hoping she would choose this moment to show some affection, she coughed weakly and he grabbed her glass of water so she could drink something. 

"I'm here momma" he said softly, yelping when she grabbed his collar bringing him closer to her. "You...were always a disappointment" she gasped before she went slack.

\--

Elizabeth fell asleep on the couch waiting for him to come back, she missed their kids and wondered if she would ever be able to return to her own time.

Kevin was on the bus in a state of shock after what his mother had said to him, he felt hopeless and just felt like giving up as he pulled out the pistol from his jacket pocket. That's when the plan of the Horde takes over and Hedwig pushes Mr. Dennis into the light.

Dennis gasped suddenly still not used to being pushed into the light, noticing the gun in his hand and quickly hiding it away hoping no one had seen it.

\--

Elizabeth cries in her sleep holding the pillow close to her.

Dennis got home eventually and saw her crying "What's wrong?" He asked her softly.

"I'm missing our babies"

"How can I get you home?" He asked knowing he needed to sort this out.

"I don't know, I just came here and now I don't know how to get back" she sighs.

"Kevin had this" he said showing the gun to her.

"I know, you told me that you woke up on the train holding it and that Kevin was planning on killing himself after what his mother last said to him"

Dennis bowed his head in sympathy for Kevin "He can't come out again after that, he's not stable enough anymore"

"Only for a little while"

Dennis sighed sadly feeling upset about his little brother.

"Everything will turn out like it should" she cups his cheek.

"Hopefully...got to do some questionable things before that though" he sighed.

"I know.." she sighs softly, intertwining her fingers through his.

"You know this guy you meet at the beginning...that's not who I want to be..." he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"The Dennis you meet to begin with...that's not who I am" he said softly.

"What are you saying, that your not going through with the plan?"

"I, I don't know" he sighed sadly.

"If you don't I don't think we'll even meet and what if it changes events for me.. my future" she says getting worried.

Dennis rested his head on her lap "I never want to disappoint you ever" he told her.

"I'm just so scared now..that not even our babies will even exist"

"I'm sorry...I'll do it" he whispered defeatedly.

"I wish I knew how this stuff worked, so I would know if these events would even effect my timeline"

"It's not worth the risk...I'll do it" he said bowing his head.

"Don't think about it right now just..just kiss me" she hugs him.

He kissed her softly fighting back tears. She closes her eyes as she kisses him "I love you"

"Love you too" he croaked a tear fell down his face.

"Come lay down with me" she takes his hand leading him to the bed.

Dennis followed her laying down next to her. She snuggles up to him, kissing his face.

"Will it get better" he asked softly.

"Yes"

Dennis nodded nestling his head on her chest.

"Love you always" she says as she falls into sleep.

He fell asleep next to her holding onto her what she said about it getting better.

"Dennis.." she cries in her sleep.

\--

**Back in her time..**

Dennis walked over to her and cuddled her in bed.

"I'm not going to see the babies again!" she cries out.

"Lizzy baby wake up...it's okay" he said softly shaking her awake.

She wakes up, shaking a little and looks around at their bedroom "Oh baby..I didn't think I'd see you like this again"

Dennis held her shushing softly "It's okay" he comforted her.

"I love you so much"

"Love you more" he said softly.

She hugs him tightly, kissing him deeply. He kissed her back when they heard knocking on the door

"Come in" Dennis called, the door opened and all of a sudden a blur in the shape of Maggie jumped on the bed with them with a giggle.

Elizabeth hug her close "My sweet Maggie"

"You were crying momma" she said sweetly.

"Yes, but I'm okay now"

Maggie kissed her face all over before giving her a big hug making her fall back on the bed. "Momma got the hug monster" she giggled again with a grin.

"Yes I did" Elizabeth laughs.

Maggie hugged her tightly "Momma can't get up now"

"Oh noes!" she plays along "Oh wow Maggie your so strong"

"It's all the vegetales" Maggie said making her laugh after she mispronounced vegetables.

"My silly girl, would you like some pancakes?"

"Hmmm, yes" she said jumping up.

"Alright" Elizabeth says happily as she gets her robe on. Maggie races down to the kitchen.

She looks over at Dennis "It's so good to be home"

"Good to have you back my love" he said kissing her again sweetly.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story in my oc book 4 and my vol 5 )


	7. Come Back For Some Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *My Split Oc's Bella Crumb X David Maxwell (David's been away for work and can't wait to get home to be with Bella, plus a secret to tell her)

David had been away for a few days teaching at another school since they were short staffed, which had meant that him and Bella hadn't seen each other for a while.

Bella was waiting for him eagerly at his house, pacing back and forth.

Finally the door swung open and David walked inside. Bella comes running and jumps into his arms, giving him lots of kisses.

He kissed her back passionately, leaning against the wall. "Mmm hey" he purred.

"Hey..I missed you"

"I missed you too...work without you is torture" he told her.

"Well yeah it is because I'm not there to help your stress when you're on lunch" she chuckles.

"It's true you do help" he grinned kissing her hungrily.

"Mmm yum" she purrs.

"Mmm remind me to never go back to that place without you" he whispered kissing her neck. She giggles and moans, tilting her neck more for him.

"God I need you" he said walking to the bed.

"Take me then my sweet hunk of a man" she chuckles.

He laid them down on the bed, stripping down hurriedly before pouncing, kissing her body "I've missed this so much" he purred

"Mm I've missed you too"

He started off by licking her pussy, lapping her juices like a wild animal. "I bet your feeling so wild right now huh" he said to her.

"Ooh you have no idea!" she moans.

"I'm surprised you haven't pounced on me..." he smirked licking her again.

"I'm enjoying what you're doing"

"Mmm good" he grinned carrying on.

"Ooh David!" she moans loudly for him.

He kept going holding her legs open for him as he moaned sending vibrations down her pussy.

"Fuck!!" she cries out as she climaxes, grabbing the bed sheets.

David lifted his head up "Did that relieve the stress you've had baby?" he asked her.

"Yes it did, but about yours?"

"I could do with some stress relief" he smirked.

"Go for it you naughty man"

He smiled thrusting into her deeply with a moan. She holds onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He went hard and fast straight away needing her after so long of being away from her.

They roll around on the bed and she giggles "Is that the best you can do baby?"

David groaned loudly biting her neck, knowing she liked that.

"Mmm yes.." she groans back.

He bit harder as he rammed into her.

"Ooh fuc David oh!"

He climaxed suddenly cumming inside her with a loud groan.

"Oh my baby you are wonderful" she hugs him close.

"Your wonderful too baby" David panted kissing her sweetly.

She kisses him back, smiling.

"Still could go again, if you want to" he purred.

"Go as many times as you want too babe, this is your night" she purrs.

"Mmm, got a lot of stress to get rid of" he chuckled.

"Well I'm here to relive it" she chuckles back.

"Gee thanks...I don't know what I'd do without you miss Crumb" he purred kissing her again deeply.

She kisses back, feeling herself get lost again in his touches. He carried on giving her soft kisses knowing her beastly side was coming back.

"Mm David bite me more"

He nipped her again getting more turned on.

"I love you so much" she growls.

"Mmm I love you too Bella" he moaned teasing her entrance with his cock as he carried on biting her, knowing she was going to devour him soon.

"Take me from behind babe please" she begs him.

He grinned teasing her a little more.

"Ooh Pleaasee..."

"Take me instead baby" he whispered.

"But I want to be pampered" she pouts.

"Alright" he whispered giving in and moving behind her, thrusting into her deeply again already feeling his cock leaking inside her.

"Uuh yes right there babe!" she moans.

He groaned loudly hitting her spot every time "I'm already leaking inside you" he breathed.

"I feel it..go harder"

He went as hard as he could loving the sight of her. She pushes back against his thrusts, holding onto the pillows tightly.

"Uhh, I can't hold on much....longer" he panted.

"Let me have it all baby"

He groaned as he came again holding her tightly.

She giggles "You are wonderful"

"Your exquisite" he whispered kissing her all over "Please take" he begged her like she had him in a trance.

"Please take what?"

"Take me" he moaned.

"Again so soon?"

"Yeah" he nodded eagerly.

She pushes him back onto the bed and goes down on him, sucking and licking his cock with tender loving care with every stroke of her tongue.

"Ooh that's good" he moaned.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"I want you to give me everything" he breathed.

She stops and climbs up on top of him, giving him a kiss "Like you give me everything?"

"Mmhmm" he moaned kissing her back "Go wild on me baby" he told her.

She gives him sweet kisses along his jawline "My sweet David.."

"He exposed more of his neck waiting patiently for whatever she was going to do.

"I'm enjoying you so much right now" she slides her pussy down on his cock again, riding it slowly.

"Uhh yeah I'm enjoying you baby"

She rides him faster, getting into it more.

"Yes baby...oh god that's good" he groaned.

She holds his hands for support as she moves "Mm my David.."

"My Bella" he breathed staring up at her.

"Kiss me" she breathes. He kissed her feeling so giddy.

"I love being kissed" she purrs.

"I love what your doing to me right now" he moaned between kisses.

She goes a little harder, really bouncing on his hips.

He groaned even louder holding onto her hands tightly as he felt himself getting close to his climax again.

"Uuh babe I'm gonna.." she cries out.

He came at the same time as her, it was his biggest load yet as he stared up at her "That was a big" he breathed.

"Feel better babe?"

"Yeah...I think so, what about you?" he whispered.

"Uh huh" she nods, smiling.

"I must have missed you a lot" he smirked looking at the mess he had made.

She looks down at the mess "Yeah I think so too"

"Well I had to make up for lost time" he chuckled.

She gets down by him, snuggling his side.

"You know the teacher I was covering was pregnant...so it might mean I might be going there to cover again a lot more" he told her.

"Oh.."

"I know I'm sorry...I'll try to send other teachers in my place if I can"

"No it's okay, I don't want you to lose your job"

"I'll make it up to you every time" he told her kissing her softly.

"I know you will" she kisses him back.

He grinned kissing her again getting her to stroke the hair on the back of his head.

She kisses him as she rubs his head sweetly "I love you"

"I love you too, you sure your okay with me going to that other school?" He asked making sure she was fine.

"Yes..but I do have one question"

"What is it?" He asked her softly.

"While your there are you messing around with other girls?"

"No...I'm trying to behave for you" he told her.

"You sure?" she asks, rubbing her finger along his collarbone lightly.

"No one there compares to your beauty Bella"

"Well I'm not talking about the beauty part, just a quick pussy fuck by some random girl"

"I haven't done anything, I promise" he whispered going to kiss her.

"Not even oral sex?" she asks quickly.

David looked down feeling embarrassed "I promise...one of the girls offered to do something but..."

"But what?"

"I refused...but she did it anyway..." he whispered looking down.

"And you let her.."

"No...I tried to..stop her"

"Did it feel as good as my mouth?" she asks, nuzzling his face.

"No...it felt like a betrayal" he whispered.

"Such a bad lair Mr. Maxwell.." she gets up from the bed and goes into the bathroom.

David watched her go feeling embarrassed about telling her now. He took a deep breath and followed her there.

She turns on the shower and looks over her shoulder "Maybe I should go get oral sex from some other guy"

"Bella...please believe me, I didn't want to tell you this at all" he said trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"So you weren't going to share that you did this with another woman?"

"I was drugged!..." he yelled collapsing on the floor.

"Drugged?" she asks confused.

"I refused their offer, said I had a girlfriend at home...they had got me a drink and I don't remember much after that....except her...finishing off what she was doing"

"I was only trying to tease you before..but now you tell me this..I'm sorry"

"I didn't want to tell you....I didn't know how you would react.." he whispered looking away from her in embarrassment.

"The act it's self of you being with another woman, I'm not really bothered by, it's just you being drugged part of it, I don't like at all" she pouts.

"I didn't know what to do...I felt so bad for you" he whispered.

"You shoudn't..I feel bad for you and what you went through"

"I don't know what to do anymore" he wept.

"I'm not mad at you"

"Your not?" He said in surprise.

"No..You didn't do anything wrong baby" she says cupping his cheek.

He leaned into her gently "I should have seen it coming..." he said sadly.

"You couldn't but that's okay, things happened and it wasn't your fault"

David nodded slowly resting his head on her shoulder "Am I still a man to you?" He asked her softly.

She grabs his balls lightly "Yes you are"

He moaned softly "I'm sorry"

"I still love you"

"I love you more than anything" he whispered.

"Want to get cleaned up with me babe?"

David nodded.

She leads him into the shower and they get cleaned up and hold each other lovingly.

David kissed her head softly.

"My sweet David" she purrs.

David moaned softly. She nuzzles her face, against his shoulders, kissing them sweetly.

"I love you" he whispered like he was saying a promise.

"I love you too Mr. Maxwell" she says in a sassy tone.

"Say that again" he breathed.

"I love you Mr. Maxwell"

He moaned sweetly kissing her softly. She rubs her body against his, lifting her leg up, running it along his outer thigh. He held her leg up as he kissed her again.

Bella moans into his mouth "You drive me crazy sometimes."

He moaned kissing down her neck.

"Bend me over" she whispers. He does as she said thrusting into her.

"Ooh.." she moans loudly.

He holds her close as he moaned, thrusting into her again.

"Don't you stop"

He groaned softly as he kept going.

"Uuh fuck!" she cries out, trying to hold onto something.

He panted as he felt himself getting closer again "I'm gonna...uhh" he groaned.

She feels his hot seed rush into her and it makes her groan. After a few minutes of not moving, she finally stands and cleans herself, giving him a hug "I love you"

"Love you too" he said sounding in ecstasy.

They get out and dried off, going to sleep together, feeling content.

David was understandably restless in his sleep going to hold Bella tightly in his sleep.

She gives him kisses on his cheek, trying to ease him. David was muttering to himself as he held her "No I have a girlfriend...no"

Bella hums in his ear like her mother always did when she was younger. He seems to calm down as he listens to her tune. She kisses his face sweetly. He moaned contentedly his head lulling onto her chest. Bella smiles, snuggling against him more.

He woke up the next morning before Bella and decided to make breakfast for her.

She finally wakes up, slipping on her robe "What smells so good?" she asks from the doorway.

"I, I made breakfast" he whispered.

"I see that, thank you babe" she hugs him.

He hugged her back sweetly "Your plate is on the side"

She digs right into the food "Mm good"

"You like it?" he asked her sitting down next to her.

"Yes I do" she smiles.

He smiled softly eating his slowly.

"How you feeling?"

"Anxious..." he admitted.

She takes his hand in hers "Everything's going to be okay babe"

David nodded slowly "I don't want to ever let you down" he sighed.

"You don't"

"I love you...more than anything" he told her holding her hand tightly.

"I love you too my sweet David"

"I don't know what to do" he sighed.

"If you like I could make a appointment to see someone to talk too?"

"Okay..." he said looking uncertain.

She makes an appointment for him for later that afternoon.

He was in the waiting room and was pacing nervously.

The visit goes smoothly and is about an half hour, Bella is waiting in the car for him when he finally comes out. He got in the car with a bag full of medication and some notes from the doctor.

"Did everything go okay?" Bella asks him.

"Yeah...I guess"

"Why all the meds?"

"I uhh...it's to help with my anxiety and other things"

"Are you okay with taking them?" she asks concerned.

"Yeah...I'll be fine" he whispered softly.

"You don't have too, maybe just talking about it will help you?" she suggests.

"Doctor says I have to" he told her.

"Only if you feel comfortable..I also had a thought of someone that might understand how you feel, someone you should talk to too"

"Who?..." he asked.

"My Dad"

David tensed up when she said that "He wouldn't want to talk about that" he said in disbelief.

"Yes he would because he would understand because he's been through stuff like that before in his life"

David looked shocked to hear that "I never knew that" he whispered.

"His mother..My grandmother was very cruel to him growing up"

David looked surprised by the revelation that Dennis had been through this "I'm sorry..I never knew" he whispered.

"I'll only ask him if you want me too?"

"We'll see what these do first" he said holding up his bag of medicine.

"Won't you talk to him first please?" she begs him.

David gulped nervously but nodded not being able to say no to her.

"Just ask for his advise and maybe talk things out" she says rubbing his shoulder.

"What if he doesn't believe me...or thinks I'm not worthy of you?" He panicked.

"He won't think that at all, I promise..if anything it might bring you both closer in understanding"

David breathed out shakily gripping the steering wheel.

She leans over rubbing his thigh and kissing his neck "It will go well, trust me my sweet David"

He leaned into her touch trying to calm down "Okay" he whispered.

"Love you" she whispers.

"Love you too" he whispered before driving to her parents home. He told Bella to go in ahead of him so he could sneak a pill in when she didn't know.

\--

Bella and Elizabeth talk in the kitchen and Bella explains to Dennis that David needs to talk to him about something.

"Sure I can talk to him...is everything okay?" Dennis asked.

"He's gone through something personal that has hurt him and it's similar to what you went though growing up and I thought you could help him" Bella tells him.

Dennis nodded not prying too much "I'll talk to him, where is he?" he asked.

"He's outside on the swing, I'll just leave you both alone for awhile, thanks dadda" she smiles.

Dennis walks over to David who was looking so troubled.

Bella waits for a good half hour in the house, talking to her mom and helping her cook dinner.

David walked in with Dennis after their talk and David walked over to Bella "Your dad said we could stay for dinner" he told her softly.

"Well good because we were anyways" she giggles.

David smiled softly. She gives him a kiss "I'm assuming it went well?"

"Yeh, yeah it was okay" he whispered with a nod.

"Good" she smiles "Lets eat"

They sat down to eat David held her hand. She squeeze's his hand reassuringly.

He smiled before eating his food hungrily, he hadn't eaten all day.

"This is good Momma" she tells her, Elizabeth smiles at her "Aww thanks"

David finished first he was so hungry.

"Hey slow down.."

"Sorry" he whispered.

"You don't have to be sorry babe, I just don't want you to choke" Bella smiles.

David nodded wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Bella reaches across the table, and slips her hand in Dennis's with a smile "Thank you" she mouths to him. Dennis smiled softly at her.

They eat desert together and later on just sit around talking about this and that on the couch.

David finally started to talk a little more as time went on.

"We got a new bed and it's very comfy, didn't we babe?" Bella asks David.

"Yeah, it's heavy though" he said softly.

"We been looking at some other future also" she says, trying hard to make more conversation.

"Yeah yeah we are" he smiled at her.

Elizabeth giggles "Always fun to redecorate once in awhile"

"Not sure what color to paint the walls" he said.

"Nothing to crazy I hope" Bella laughs.

"Not pink then" he said with a small smirk.

She sticks her tongue out at him briefly.

David hugged her close. She gives him the eye and then turns back to her parents "I think we should get home now, it was nice spending time with you both"

"Thank you for your help" David said shyly.

"It was no problem David, you are our family" Elizabeth tells him.

David looks taken aback by that but manages a small smile.

Bella gives both Her mom and dad hugs and kisses goodbye "Love you"

"Love you too sweetheart be safe" Dennis said.

Bella gives him another kiss before leaving with David.

David sits in the car waiting for her. She gets in the car beside him "Come on babe get me home"

"Okay" he said driving off.

As soon as they get in the door of the house, she jumps in his arms, giving him kisses "I want you so much"

He smiled at her softly looking a little dazed.

"You alright baby?"

"Mmhm" he nodded his eyes were dilated like he had taken something.

"Did you take one of those pills?"

He nodded softly.

"Come lay down awhile" she takes his hand leading him to bed.

He sat down holding her carefully "I'm sorry" he told her.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I just thought you might need to rest"

"I know you didn't want me to take the pills" he sighed.

"If you want to then you can, if you think it will help you"

"I feel calmer" he told her softly.

"You know you don't really feel that kind of thing for a few weeks at least, I think that talk with my dad calmed you"

"Maybe" he whispered.

"I love you"

"Love you the most" he grinned.

"Impossible" she giggles.

David smiles at her holding her close "Your dad told me that despite what happened I'm still human" he told her.

"He's right"

"It's just.. it's not right for that to happen, it kinda messes with your mind" he sighed.

"I know it does baby, but I'm here for you I promise"

David kissed her softly "I feel a little better"

"I'm glad..I love you so, so much" she whispers and kisses him deeply.

He leaned back on the sofa moaning into the kiss sweetly.

"You teased me so much at dinner"

"I did?" he said sheepishly.

"Mhm, so naughty you are"

He moaned softly at her words.

"You made me so hot back at the house, I wanted to jump you" she kisses his face.

"Well now you can" he whispered.

"Ooh take me babe" she purrs.

"I...I was hoping you would take me this time" he whispered.

It doesn't take her long to get them both undressed and her jumping on top of him and riding him. He moaned loudly his hands clenching the sofa until his knuckles were white.

"Mmm David.." she bites her lip, holding onto his shoulders.

He looked up at her thinking she was the most stunning girl in the world "I love you"

"I love you too" she moans.

He groaned cumming inside her again deeply. She holds onto him, laying her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head as he came down from his high.

"My Sweet David"

"Thank you" he said softly.

"For what?"

"Helping me through this"

"Anytime babe" she smiles.

"No ones ever helped me the way your family has...I really do appreciate it" he told her sincerely.

"We'll always be there for you, I promise"

"Am I really apart of the family?" he asks.

"You are if you want to be?"

"I really do" he said eagerly.

"Alright you are then" she smiles widely, giving him a hug.

He hugged her back "I can't believe I have a family again"

"Buckle up, it's a crazy one" she laughs.

He laughed at that before kissing her again deeply "That's fine by me they're probably a lot better than..." he paused thinking about his family.

"Don't even give them another thought babe, you have it better then they ever will have" she smiles.

He looked up at her fondly "You're my family now" he told her sincerely

"Yes you are, I love you" she snuggles against him.

"Love you too" he said resting his head on her chest.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	8. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis x My Oc Elizabeth (Mrs. Morgan 'Elizabeth's mother' babysits the kids while Dennis and Elizabeth enjoy an much needed evening alone)

Dennis and Elizabeth were dropping the kids off to Elizabeth's mother so that they could have a date tonight. Dennis pulled up outside her drive and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Morgan answers "Come on in"

Dennis smiled walking in with the kids "You sure your okay with this?" he asked her not wanting to impose.

"Oh sure I am, I even got food ready for them"

Dennis smiled as his heart melted, she really was the best grandmother you could ask for. "Thanks mom" he said giving her a hug.

"Oh not a problem sweetheart, go have a nice time" she smiles.

"Okay" he said inspection his shirt quickly "How do I look?" He asked wanting to make sure he looked perfect.

"You look great as always, now stop fussin and get going" she lightly slaps his ass to get him to move out the door.

"Okay, okay I'm going..." he smirked hugging her again before leaving her with the kids.

Elizabeth gives him a quick kiss before they pull out of the driveway in the car.

Maggie watches them go waving at them with a smile "Bye bye momma and dadda" she shouted to them.

"Bye baby, we'll see you in a bit, Love you!"

Maggie watches them go before hugging her grandmother "hi nana"

"Hi my my sweet, would you like a sloppy joe?"

"Yes please...and then, we read my new book" she asked her sweetly.

"Of course, anything your little heart desires"

Maggie grins at her before walking to the kitchen with her, the twins were still fast asleep making no noise.

Her Nana makes up Maggie's plate for her and gets her a drink "There you go love"

"Thanks nana" Maggie said softly before tucking into her food.

"No problem" she smiles at her, getting a bite of food for herself as well.

Maggie clears her plate and puts in near the sink to be cleaned, helping her nana out when she's finished as well.

"Aww you don't need to help, just go play with your dolls and I'll finish up"

"But I don't want you to be out here on your own" Maggie said sweetly.

"I'm alright sweetie, I'm almost done here"

"Okay" she said before going to play with her dolls.

\--

**Meanwhile on their date...**

Dennis and Elizabeth were at a fancy restaurant choosing what they wanted to eat.

"Mm the steak sounds good"

"Yeah it does" he said holding her hand gently.

"I'm sure Maggie's having a good time"

"Oh yeah I know it, her and your mother have been thick as thieves since the day they first met" he chuckled.

"They sure have" she chuckles, taking a sip of wine.

Dennis smiled at her lovingly "I'm so glad we're doing this tonight" he said softly kissing her hand.

"Mm so am I, It's nice spending some time with you"

"Yeah, as much as I love our kids...they do require a lot of attention" he chuckled kissing her hand again before a waiter comes and they order their food.

"I think we should make a quick stop somewhere after dinner if you know what I mean" she smirks.

"I think that sounds like a great idea" he grinned.

"Good" she smiles, eating her food.

They finished their meal and walked towards the car.

"Where you want to go babe?"

"There's this place on the beach that if you're in the right place you can see the stars really clearly" he told her adorably.

"Mm you sure it will be private enough?"

"Yeah...it's away from where the other couples tend to go to and its covered by trees" he said looking at her fondly.

"Sounds fun" she smirks as they drive there.

Dennis parked up and got them a blanket from the trunk. She helps him sit up a spot. "This is nice"

"Yeah I've been wanting to do this with you for ages, just haven't had the right time until now" he said as they snuggled under the blanket together as the sky went darker before being illuminated by the stars.

She snuggles against, kissing his face "I love it"

"Yeah me too" he said kissing her back contentedly.

"Dinner was good too"

"Mmm what about dessert?" He asked her softly.

"I'm still waiting for it" she smirks.

Dennis chuckled kissing her again leaning her back.

"Mm I love you so much babe" she whispers between kisses.

"Love you more" he moaned resting his head on hers.

She reaches down and slips her panties off "Show me"

Dennis panted as he took off his pants hurriedly. Her legs wrap around his waist, pushing him closer. He sunk inside her deeply with a moan as he kissed her before going harder knowing how she wanted it.

"It's soo good to spend some time alone with you mm"

Dennis groaned in agreement as he stared down at her with all the love in the world.

"Ooh darling.." she moans, holding onto him.

Dennis kept going altering the speed of his thrusts to tease her.

"You drive me crazy so much babe"

He went to kiss her neck, nipping her skin as he kept going loving the fact he could pleasure her so much. She nips at his neck too and laughs.

She nips at his neck too and laughs.

"What's so funny?" He asked her.

"Got ya"

He smirked at her kissing her again.

They roll around on the blanket, holding each other, continuing making love under the stars.

After what felt like an eternity of bliss Dennis finally hit another climax. She hits her 3rd right along with him, digging her nails into his shoulders hard, biting her lip. He came inside her with a loud groan staring into her eyes deeply as he came down from his high.

She kisses him along his jawline "Mm mine"

"Forever" he promised her.

"Forever sounds wonderful"

"Good" he grinned.

"I'm happy when your happy babe"

"You make me happy" he said softly kissing her deeply.

She kisses him back passionately, holding him closer.

He moaned contentedly as his hand drew patterns on her skin lightly.

"If we keep this up we might have to go another round" she teases.

"I'm sure you're mother won't mind...besides you can never have too much dessert" he joked proudly.

"Mmm I agree darling" she purrs.

He shivered at her purring, pouncing on her again and kissing down her body.

"I love you" she says over and over again.

"Love you more" he whispered softly like he was telling her a secret.

"Impossible" she jokes with a laugh.

Dennis grinned at her before unexpectedly licking her pussy.

"Uuh baby.." she moans.

He found her clit and focused on it, licking it over and over again to make her feel good.

"Fuck!" she moans loudly, grabbing at the blanket.

He teased her again going really slow, knowing it would drive her mad.

"Urrr Dennis you tease..." she grits her teeth.

He smirked looking up at her "Don't know what you're talking about" he joked.

She rolls her eyes with a moan. He went back to making her feel good going a little faster this time. She suddenly hits her high and it's nice and long, right after she lets out a blissful sigh. He licks her clean before moving up again, his mouth and chin glistening with her juices.

"Your turn" she smirks as she changes spots with him and takes him into her mouth.

He groaned as soon as she had his cock in her mouth.

"Mmm" she moans around him, sucking at a good pace.

"Uhh Gawd that's good" he moaned gripping the blanket

She swirls her tongue around the head of his cock then deep throats him.

"Uhh fuck liz..." he groaned loudly his hips bucking.

She holds his legs down by leaning all of her weight on them.

His breathing was coming out in pants as he waited for what she was going to do next.

She doesn't let up, even pumping the base of his shaft with her hand.

"Uhh..I love you"

"Mmm I love you too babe" she sucks him harder, shaking her head slightly.

He couldn't hold it any longer and came with a loud groan.

She swallow's him down and licks her lips "Mm my sweetness"

Dennis smiled at her feeling slightly out of breath.

She gets back up by him snuggling next to him "Did you like that baby?"

"Yeah, I liked that a lot" he whispered holding her close.

She kisses him sweetly "I love you"

"I love you too" he whispered kissing her back softly.

They lay there together for half hour more and then pack up to leave to go get the kids.

Dennis drove them back and knocked on the door to get the kids.

Mrs. Morgan answers the door " All of them are asleep and ready to go" she chuckles lightly.

Dennis smiled at her, his shirt was all crumpled and he looked like he had gotten changed in a hurry as his buttons were in the wrong place and his belt was hanging out.

"Have a nice time?" she asks.

"Yeah, yeah we did" he blushed realizing he looked a state.

"Well good, here let me help you" she fixes his buttons on his shirt.

Dennis stood still letting her work.

"There you go sweetheart, the kids are in the living room"

"Thanks mum" he said still blushing slightly at the thought that she knew what he had done with her daughter.

She didn't seem bothered in the slightest as she gets together the kids stuff in their bag while he gets the kids.

He gets them in the car before walking back over to her "Thanks for everything mom...I..we really needed this" he said looking all sheepish again.

"It's no problem hun, glad you had a good time, be safe driving back" she hugs him.

"Your not weirded out by it?"

"No hunny, not at all, your a couple you need time alone sometimes and besides that I love seeing my grandbabies" she smiles.

Dennis smiled at her again hugging her back tightly "Love you mom" he whispered happily.

"Love you too"

Dennis let go eventually and went back to the car. She waves at them as they drive off.

Dennis drove them home with a grin on his face.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> ( This story only in this novel )


	9. Different Life, Different Outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis X My Oc Molly (Dennis gets thrown into a different verse where he had never met Molly and she's be living with her father with a bad outcome, so he helps her find the Dennis that she's meant to be with )

Dennis got to bed pretty quickly after work feeling exhausted as soon as he fell asleep he was transported to a different world.

He spots Molly going into a grocery store, getting a cart.

Dennis followed her slowly not sure what to do since this world was different.

She starts putting items in her cart, looking around, she seemed timid and she seemed like she was waiting for someone.

Dennis watched her from afar noticing the differences in her straight away.

Her father suddenly comes out of nowhere and throws something in the cart, he lays a hand on her wrist gently, whispering something in her ear.

Dennis felt his anger boil as he saw him, clenching his fists tightly.

They start to walk off to check out and his hand wonders down from her back to her ass, giving it a little squeeze. "Please..not here" she says really quiet to her father.

Dennis could only watch what he was doing to her.

Molly suddenly looks over her shoulder slightly and stares at Dennis a few moments before looking away clearly blushing out of embarrassment of him seeing what was going on. Dennis followed them out of the store wanting to protect her so badly.

The two of them load the bags into the back seat of the car and get in, driving off to some house he had never seen before.

He found himself inside watching them put the shopping away.

Molly's so quiet like she's trying desperately not to spark any attention from her dad.

Her dad ends up behind her holding her waist.

"I'm trying to cook some dinner" she sputters.

"Mmm good girl" he mumbled kissing her neck.

"Well go sit and wait for it..please"

"Stop being feisty" he hissed in her ear.

"I, I wasn't"

He slapped her ass before walking off.

She takes a deep breath after he leaves the room and then gets back to making some food.

"I'm sorry Molly" Dennis whispered.

She takes a knife of the drawer and just stares down at it, she lays the blade to one of her wrists, closing her eyes.

Dennis launches himself at her and holds the knife handle "Please don't do this" he whispered to her.

"But..it's getting worse everyday with him" she whispers back.

Dennis kissed her head softly "I'm here for you" he told her.

"Thank you.." she takes the knife back and starts walking to the living room.

Dennis followed her wanting to make sure she would be okay.

She walks up to her father which is sitting on the couch watching tv, she has the knife behind her back "Daddy.."

"Mmm hey sweetheart" he grinned up at her creepily.

She leans forward a bit towards him "Can I have a kiss?"

He chuckled "Of course you can baby girl" he said kissing her deeply.

When he tries to push himself onto her, she suddenly stabs him in the chest.

He yelled in surprise clutching his chest "Molly...what have you?" he gasped.

She grits her teeth and pulls out the knife and then stabs him repeatedly, his blood sprays out onto her, she makes this enraged scream as she does it.

Dennis watches her do it before pulling her away and bringing her in for a hug "It's okay, it's okay" he comforted her.

She starts to cry, dropping the knife "Take me away my sweet angel.."

Dennis carried her out and kissed her softly before getting her in the car and driving her away.

She just holds herself, rocking slightly.

Dennis carried her into his old home and took her to the bathroom to clean up "I'll cook you something nice" he told her.

"Okay.." she drops her blood soaked clothing onto the floor and gets in the shower.

Dennis set to work cooking some steaks and vegetables for them.

She finally comes out wearing one of his old shirts she had found. "You must think I'm crazy now, huh?"

"No, I think your very brave for what you've been through" he told her softly handing her a plate of food.

"Thank you.." she sits down, and eats "It's good"

"I'm glad you like it" he smiled at her.

"I'm not brave and if I was I would have left him long ago and never looked back"

Dennis holds her hand in his "Bravery takes time to muster sometimes, don't beat yourself up about it"

"I had gotten pregnant.." she closes her eyes, tearing up.

Dennis held her rubbing her back "I'm sorry"

"I should have left him before it happened, before he finally took me but no I stayed and that happened.."

"I'll look after you" he whispered.

"Why would you want me, I'm disgusting" 

"Because I know what it's like to be abused by a parent" he told her softly cupping her face in his hands.

"Are you an angel?"

"I can be your angel" he smiled at her.

"Yes please" she smiles back.

Dennis grinned hugging her again. She crawls up onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving his neck small kisses.

Dennis kissed her head softly with a moan.

"Please don't leave me" she begs him.

"I will always be with you even if you can't see me" he told her softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I might have to go back to where I came from but there is another version of me wondering around this place as well, they don't know it yet but they belong with you" Dennis explained to her.

"But..where?"

"When the time is right you will find him, he may be a little bit different...life hasn't been kind to him either but that's why he needs you, you complete and heal each other"

"So you're just going to leave just like that without helping me find him first?" she panics.

"He's not in a good place to meet yet..." he said softly looking at her apologetically.

"Wha..what do you mean?"

"He is with another girl who is your best friend, they live here" he told her writing down the address of their first apartment.

"But what should I do once I'm there?"

"You have no where to go...tell them you need a place to stay, they will take you in" he whispered.

"I'm going to miss you my angel"

"You will be okay, I promise" he told her sweetly. She kisses him deeply.

He kissed her back passionately "They will look after you"

"I hope your right" she hugs him tighter.

Dennis smiled cupping her face "I know so" he told her defiantly.

She smiles as he disappears into his own timeline, it does take her a little while to recover of what just happened but then she takes what she has and the paper he gave her and she takes the bus to the address and nervously knocks on the apartment door.

The Dennis in this time answered the door "Can I help you?" he asked her softly.

"Hi, hello..I'm a friend of Lizzy's" she stutters.

"Oh okay do you want to come in?" he said moving away from the door so she could come in"

"Okay.." she smiles, walking past him into the living area.

Dennis got her something warm to drink before getting Elizabeth to see her.

Elizabeth comes in and hugs her "Molly it's been so long..where on earth have you been?", 

Molly's at loss for words "I' I was told you could help me, I don't have any place to go now..my fathers gone"

Dennis winced feeling a pang of sympathy for her losing her father.

"I got so overwhelmed.. Lizzy..I did something bad to him..I just couldn't take the abuse anymore" Molly sighs sadly. Elizabeth raises a brow "Wha, what happened?"

Dennis sat down near them.

"I stabbed him..after what he did last year..he had gotten me pregnant but it only lasted a few weeks and I lost it..I just couldn't stand it anymore" Molly cries.

Dennis felt so sorry for her "I'm sorry that happened to you" he said to her softly.

She turns and hugs him "Please help me my angel"

He hugged her back softly feeling a little bit awkward but hiding it well "What can we do to help?" he asked.

"Can I please stay here with you both?"

"I don't see why not" he said looking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiles "Of course you can hun", Molly hugs her "Thank you!"

"No problem, I'll start making a bed for you"

"What's your name?" she asks him.

"Dennis" he told her holding his hand out for her to shake.

She takes his hand shaking his "I'm Molly"

"Nice to meet you" he said softly.

"Nice to finally meet you too"

Dennis smiled curtly before going to make her bed.

"Nice apartment Lizzy, it's so clean" Molly says in awe. Elizabeth chuckles "Thank you but most of the cleaning is mostly Dennis's work, he's my hard worker"

Dennis blushed when she said that.

"Best cleaner in all of the lands" she teases.

"Stop it your embarrassing me" he said with a small proud smile.

"Sorry Can't help myself" she leans over and kisses him. He kissed her back happily.

Molly blushes watching the two of them.

"We should probably let Molly sleep" he said looking at her like he was apologizing.

"Oh don't mind me, I'll just leave you both alone" she smirks and walks off to her new room.

Dennis watched her go "She seems nice" he whispered.

Elizabeth smiles "Yes she is"

"You think she'll be okay" he asked her.

"I think so, she's stronger then she looks"

"Yeah she looks like it...poor girl"

"We should only show her kindness and love while she's here" she smiles.

"Of course" he said softly kissing her sweetly.

"I love you" she nuzzles his face.

"Love you too" he mumbled kissing her head.

She smiles and goes to cook some dinner for the three of them.

Dennis sat down near the coffee table looking at all notices about the rent they had missed, he sighed deeply as he paid them the money he had been given today.

"If you'd like I could help you with the rent" Molly says softly now standing in front of him.

"No It's okay...you shouldn't worry about that" he said softly looking up at her.

"But I want to help you and Lizzy, it's the least I can do" she says sitting down close to him.

"Okay...if you want to, do you have a job or something"

"Not yet but I can try to get one, I could also help with other things"

"Only if you want to, you really don't have to" he told her softly looking at her with concern.

"I don't mind Mr. Dennis" she tells him with dreamy eyes.

Dennis stared at her intently "It's funny...this is the first time I've ever seen you but for some reason you feel so.. familiar" he mused.

"Same goes for you for me" she smiles.

Dennis bravely got a bit closer to her "How is this possible?" He breathed.

"I think it was meant to be and an angel helped me find you"

Dennis nodded slowly, going to hold hand gently "I'm sorry this happened to you" he whispered sincerely.

"You don't have to feel that way, I just should have left long ago"

"I know how it feels to be used like that...it's not nice, I just want you to know I'm here for you"

"He told me you would be" she smiles.

"Who?" He asked curiously.

"My angel"

Dennis smiled at her fondly "I'm glad he did"

"Me too" she smiles.

Dennis's face got closer to hers and before he knew it he was kissing her softly.

It felt so right to her that she practically gets in his lap, That's when Elizabeth walks in "Ooh wow.."

Dennis pulled away and looked at her "Liz..." he said looking guilty.

"Dinner's ready.. come and get it before it gets cold" she rushes out.

Dennis looked at Molly "We should probably go and eat" he said.

"Yeah we should" Molly goes with him to eat, dinner feels very awkward and Elizabeth doesn't say anything about what happened.

Dennis ate his food looking at Elizabeth apologetically.

She cleans up later and Molly went to bed.

Dennis went to Elizabeth and hugged her from behind kissing her neck softly "I'm sorry" he whispered softly.

"I know.."

"It's weird though...it's like she draws me in, like we're meant to be or something"

"You mean..like us?" she whispers softly, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah..." he whispered "you must think I'm crazy or something"

"No I don't think your crazy baby"

"Really?"

"Maybe she was sent here for a reason" she suggests, looking away.

"Yeah maybe...you okay with this, I know she's your friend...I don't want to make things awkward between you" he rambled holding her closer like he was afraid she would walk away.

"I got to admit it drove me crazy to see you holding and kissing her" she admits.

"I won't do anything if you feel upset about it" he told her kissing her head softly.

"I know who you are and what you need...what you crave" she turns around in his arms, facing him, holding his face in her hands.

He looked down guiltily "I wish I could be better for you" he told her defeated.

"I'm the same way as you" she purrs.

"But I should be faithful to you and only you"

"I can't deny you, her"

Dennis sighed resting his head on hers "This is awfully confusing isn't it" he whispered not knowing what to do.

"Yes it is, maybe you should take some time to think about it?"

Dennis nodded kissing her softly "I still love you" he told her.

"I love you too my darling"

"I won't do anything that will ruin what we have" he murmured resting his head on her shoulder, suddenly there was a knock on the door and Dennis went to answer it.

Elizabeth follows him half way looking around the corner to see whos at the door.

It was their landlord who was looking annoyed about something.

"I know I'm working on it...I got some extra shifts and hopefully I'll be able to pay the rent then" Dennis told him. "This is the third time you've been behind on rent, better step it up or I'll evict you" he threatened. Dennis who slumped his shoulders in defeat.

\--

A month passes by and Elizabeth had gotten the news of her grandmother giving her a house in the country and some cash in her Will. Molly had come along with them and has a job at a coffee shop, Dennis hadn't gone near her since the first time in the apartment.

He was busy cleaning the house after they had moved in looking a little lost in the house.

Molly comes walking threw wearing her little shorts, she's carrying some books in a box to be put in the bookcase.

"Hey, did you need a hand with that?" he asked.

"Oh.." she looks down at the books "Nah I'm alright Mr. Dennis"

"Okay" he sighed softly.

She pulls up a chair and stands on it to sit some things on top of the bookcase, by that angle, her ass looked sweet in those shorts she was wearing.

Dennis watched her longingly breathing out shakily.

"How's it look?"

"It looks good" he whispered.

She turns around on the chair "Wanna help me down?" she asks with a chuckle.

"Okay" he said holding his hand out for her to hold.

"Hold your arms out"

He did what she asked. She jumps forwards and lands in his arms, sliding down his body close until her feet touch the floor "Thanks"

"Your welcome" he said with a small smile.

"You're strong" she smiles back.

"Yeah...I try to be" he said looking at her fondly.

"You are and your very handsome" her hand rubs on his arm, feeling his muscles.

"Thank you" he breathed feeling drawn to her again.

"You make me feel all warm and tingling inside" she bites her lip softly.

"You make me feel that way too"

She suddenly turns around and bends over in front of him "You like my shorts?"

"Yeah I do" he moaned.

"Why don't you feel the material?" she asks with a giggle.

He touched them gently feeling his cock harden. She backs up a little, rubbing her ass against his bulge "Whoops.."

Dennis moaned at the friction pulling her towards him again.

She pushes against him harder, letting him snake an arm around her to keep her moving.

"I need you" he whispered moving towards the buckle to her shorts.

"Here?"

"Wherever you want" he groaned.

"My bedroom please"

Dennis grabbed her hand and took her upstairs to her room hurriedly.

As she back up towards her bed, she slips off her shirt and shorts.

He stripped down quickly staring at her longingly.

"Give me all of it daddy.."

He pounced leaning her on the bed and thrusting into her slowly.

"Mmm Dennis.." she says breathlessly.

He moaned thrusting into her more "Mmm perfect"

She was already wet and slick for him, her little mewls drove him crazy, she moans a little louder "Uuh.."

He went a little bit faster holding her hand.

"Ooh ooh oh" she keeps moaning over and over again.

He groaned as he hit his climax after a few more strokes.

"Oh my Dennis.." she says, trying to catch her breath.

Dennis looked up at her.

"You feel so right"

He grinned kissing her sweetly. She purrs out of satisfaction, smiling with her eyes closed.

"I think I love you"

"I think I love you too"

Dennis kissed her again. She falls asleep in his arms, with a sweet smile on her face.

\--

Later on - Dennis was with Elizabeth and was making love to her passionately, trying to make up what had happened between him and Molly.

Elizabeth knew something had happened and was waiting to talk to him.

"Mmm darling.." she moans.

Dennis hit his climax collapsing on top of her panting heavily.

She holds him close "I wasn't expecting you to do this tonight.."

Dennis moaned softly kissing her all over not looking at her directly.

"What's wrong, please tell me"

"Nothing...it's nothing" he stuttered still not looking at her.

"You know not talking to me is worse then actually talking"

"I don't want to make you mad" he told her.

"I have a pretty good guess on what it is already" she sighs.

"I'm so sorry...I tried not to, I don't know why I couldn't stay away" he cried softly, his eyes were practically pleading with her for forgiveness.

"I understand and I'm not sure why"

Dennis rested his head on the bed sheets next to her "I'll let you punish me...do what you want to me, it's only fair" he whispered softly.

She rolls her eyes, giving him are you serious look "I just told you I understand"

"But...I still need to be punished" he said looking at her confused, he still had his little ways from what had happened to him and they were hard to get rid of as Elizabeth was always finding out.

"What does Kevin think?"

"It's bad...I was unfaithful" he said shakily "I don't want to go back to the darkness" he wept when he heard one of the others suggest that.

"Well tell them that's not going to happen on my watch or even Kevin's, I want you to ask him and discuss your feelings"

"I want to stay with you" he said weakly going to hold her hand.

"You are with me always my love"

Dennis rested his head on her chest "I'm sorry..." he whispered before leaving the light. She sighs deeply.

\--

Dennis went to find Kevin trying to ignore the judgement of the others, Jade ended up in front of him making him jump "Your a freak you know that right freak" she tormented him, Dennis tried to get past her calmly "I'm here to see Kevin" he told her firmly. "He doesn't want to see you" she smirked at him, Dennis looked at her in shock. "Don't be so surprised after what happened with that other girl, he doesn't want to speak to you at all" she told him cruelly. "Jade please...just let me see him" he begged her. "Listen outcast, he doesn't want to see you end of story, now go and enjoy your last moments of freedom, I doubt we'll let you be around much longer after that fiasco" she sneered pushing him away. Dennis gasped as he woke up in the light again.

\--

"Did you get to talk to him?" Elizabeth asks him.

"No..." he said softly not saying anything else.

"Did someone get in your way?"

"No...just he's busy" he whispered.

"Do you want me to talk to him myself?"

"No...it's fine" he said trying to control his panic, he didn't want her to worry.

"Look I want them all to know that I understand the need of maybe multiple partners, I've always had understanding about that.. your not a freak if that's what they are telling you" she tells him truthfully.

Dennis broke down completely all his stresses and anxieties erupted inside of him in a fiery eruption of so many emotions.

She hugs him tightly "I love you"

"I am so sorry" he croaked hiding his face in shame.

"Babe you are in the clear, you don't have to be sorry"

Dennis cried so loud, it was a deep defeated cry from someone who had been keeping it together for far too long.

"It's okay sweetheart" she rubs his head. "The others that treat you this way should be ashamed of they're actions towards you, they're not perfect either"

Dennis leaned on her heavily, he was trembling so much. She hums to him softly, still rubbing his head. He found some comfort in her sweet tune, he was still shaking and hadn't looked at her once since he had come back.

"I'll have a long talk with anyone giving you grief, okay?"

"No..please it will make the worse" he panicked grabbing her sleeve tightly. 

"No it won't baby I promise"

"Please don't do it...please I can't..." he begged her.

"Why not?"

"They'll punish me again..."

"I caused this didn't I?" Molly asks from the doorway.

Dennis froze in place still clutching onto Elizabeth tightly.

"I'm..sorry I'll just leave" she says tearing up and going into her room.

"No...please" he whispered losing his strength as the others started shouting at him again.

Elizabeth knows that their saying shit to him, so she shouts "Knock it off!"

His thoughts become a little bit clearer after her order as everyone backed off him. Dennis slept for a bit after feeling drained. She looks after him the whole time and Molly remains in her room.

A few hours later Dennis wakes up feeling groggy, he sees Elizabeth taking care of him. "Liz..." he said weakly.

"Hey sleepyhead, how you feeling?"

"Is Molly...." he started but passed out again.

She goes to the kitchen and makes him some coffee. The smell of coffee brings him back round again.

She brings it to him, smiling "Here babe" she hands him the cup.

He takes a sip before trying to sit up again "Molly...is she okay?" he asked with genuine concern.

"She won't answer the door, not for me anyways"

Dennis bowed his head guiltily "I really messed up didn't I?"

"No you haven't, she just needs to know what you really feel"

"I do love her...I really do" he said softly.

"Well go tell her that then"

"But the others..." he whispered.

"I think they know to back off now"

"Yeah...maybe" he smiled sheepishly.

"Go get her tiger"

"I love you so much" he whispered kissing her softly.

"I love you too darling"

Dennis smiled at her getting out of bed to see Molly.

Molly's laying on her bed, her cheeks are pick from crying so much and one of her bags is laying out on the chair half way packed.

"Molly?..." he whispered.

She opens her eyes to look up at him, still teary "Yes?"

Dennis didn't say anything just wrapped her up in a hug.

She cries on his shoulder "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay...I'm not mad" he said softly kissing her head

"But I made you sad because of what I did..I don't deserve you, I don't deserve such a perfect man" she sniffs.

"It wasn't you it's....I have DID, its the other alters that were upsetting me" he admitted.

"That must be tough sometimes to deal with, kind of like my daddy issues"

"Yeah, it's a pain but Lizzy told them off so they should be alright now" he smiled kissing her softly.

"Really?" she nuzzles his face sweetly.

"Really" he smiled kissing her again.

She kisses him back with a small moan "I love you Dennis bear"

"I love you too" he whispered sweetly holding her closely.

She snuggles against him, feeling happy being with him.

Dennis held her near him contentedly feeling so relieved he could be with her.

Elizabeth comes in the room, laying down next to them "I think this could work out"

"You, you think so?" He whispered his face lighting up excitedly.

"Yes, she doesn't seem to threaten me or make me feel jealous, so I think that's a good sign"

Dennis hugged her happily "Thank you"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in big oc book 4 )
> 
> (Notes: This story pretty much tells you what would have happened if Molly never got kidnapped by Dennis and the horde, Molly's father would have come back and she would have lived with him and he would have gone further with her abuse and even gotten her pregnant and she would have snapped and killed him for it. Aren't we all glad she did meet Dennis before that happened? :) )


	10. Hurt Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Kevin/Dennis / My Oc's Maggie Crumb/Elizabeth ((Family fluff)) Maggie gets her feelings hurt and Kevin comes to the rescue )

Dennis and Elizabeth were out at the park with Twins and Maggie who was kicking her football around the field as they were setting up the picnic.

Maggie runs around happily and she picks her up her ball and throws it then kicks it again.

She accidently kicks it quite hard and it hits another girl in the stomach and she starts crying.

"Uh ooh I'm sorry.. " Maggie runs up to her.

The little girls mother comes marching up to her and starts shouting at Maggie "Watch what your doing stupid girl" she yelled at her.

Maggie starts to cry "I didn't mean too"

Dennis walked over to her and squeezed her shoulder "Can I help you mam?" he asked the mother.

"I didn't mean to hit her with the ball dadda" Maggie cries, rubbing her eyes.

Dennis brings her in shushing her "It's okay I know you didn't mean it" he whispered to her.

"She did mean it, the little shit" the mother said making Dennis angry.

"Don't call her that" he said gritting his teeth.

"Don't talk to me like that you bastard" she yelled hitting him making him yell out and lose the light.

"Please stop!" Maggie cries out.

She went to hit him again but he grabbed her arm "Don't hit me like that again" he said calmly but sternly sounding different.

Maggie is balling at this point, he's never heard her cry that much before.

"Get away from me and my daughter" he shouted pushing her away.

"Your a weak parent aren't you" She sneered.

"And your a bully and a monster now get away from my daughter!" he yelled making sure she walked away before scooping Maggie into his arms "Maggie sweetie, it's okay" Kevin's voice sounded.

Maggie's crying still, she can't seem to settle down, the whole ordeal seemed to really hurt her.

"Lets go back to the blanket and eat some food huh" he whispered kissing her head.

"Dadda.." she cries over and over again.

Kevin holds her shushing her and whispering words of comfort to her as she cried in his arms, he got back to the blanket looking at Elizabeth "I couldn't let her be talked to like that" Kevin told her.

"I know you couldn't, I'm proud of you for standing up to that vile woman" Elizabeth smiles as she tends to the twins making sure they were still asleep in their carriers.

Kevin cradled Maggie singing her an old song his father used to sing to him. Eventually he managed to get her to eat her sandwich as well.

Maggie eats slowly, taking small bites. Kevin smiles at her eating his sandwich.

She lays her head against his arm with a heavy sigh. Kevin holds her gently wiping away the last of her tears.

"I didn't mean too" she pouts.

"I know baby it was an accident, that lady shouldn't have shouted at you like that ever" Kevin told her softly but still looking annoyed by what had happened.

"I, I didn't see the girl"

"No neither did I, it was just bad timing and you apologized which makes you the bigger person" he told her rubbing her arm gently as he cuddled her.

"I love you dadda" she lays her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Maggie, do you want to share these cookies with me?" he asked her sweetly.

"Okay" she takes one and eats it "Mm"

Kevin smiled at her taking a bite of his and smiling at Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiles back as she rocks baby Maria in her arms.

After lunch Kevin manages to coax Maggie into a game of catch. She throws the ball back and forth with him.

Kevin catches the next one easily "Woah that was a good throw Maggie your good at this" he said proudly.

"Thank you dadda" she smiles.

He smiled throwing it back to her making it a bad throw on purpose making her laugh.

"Dadda funny" she giggles.

"I like seeing you laughing baby" he told her scooping her up.

"I like your smile" she says giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Your smile is prettier" he told her kissing her head sweetly. She yawns, looking sleepy.

"Someone getting sleepy huh" he said with a smile.

"We all should get home, so they can have their naps" Elizabeth says, getting the twins in their carriers to go.

Kevin nodded walking back to the car with Maggie sleeping in his arms.

\---

They get home and get the kids to bed.

Kevin tucks Maggie in and kisses her head sweetly before kissing the twins heads as well with a smile.

Elizabeth loops her arm with his bringing him closer to her, nuzzling his cheek. Kevin sighed softly holding her gently.

"I really am proud of you"

"How could people be so cruel to a sweet baby" he whispered solemnly.

"Just bitches like her I guess" she laughs.

He smiled softly "I couldn't stand letting Maggie cry"

"My sweet loving father and husband"

He kissed her softly. She kisses him back "Mm darling"

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she hums. Kevin looked at her softly.

She takes his hand in hers, leading him out into the hallway "You have come so far in your life Kevin, I do admire you so"

"You helped...I still struggle sometimes but I couldn't sit back and watch someone shout at our daughter"

"Our kids have made you stronger, our family bonds" she cups both sides of his face.

He smiled resting his head on hers. They sway back and forth awhile as she hums sweetly in his ear. He breathed softly closing his eyes.

"My Heart, my love, my Kevin.." she sings very soft.

Kevin grinned kissing her again sweetly. She kisses him back and hugs him tightly.

"I feel like the luckiest guy in the world" he told her.

"Well I feel like the luckiest woman in the world" she smiles.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	11. Lost In His Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis X My Oc's Elizabeth/ Molly. (Hedwig and Patricia make an appearance) (Dr. Staple has caused all the people in Kevin's head to get stuck and unable to get in the light )

Elizabeth and Molly managed to get Kevin out of doctor staples prison and back home safely but they hadn't woken up and seemed to be all trapped in the mind.

Elizabeth and Molly tend to him as he lays on the bed, "Do you think he'll come around?" Molly asks, holding his hand. Elizabeth sighs deeply "I don't know what will happen, I'm so lost about this"

He made a noise before falling silent again. Inside his head the alters were in a frenzy every one of them trying to comprehend what was going on while fighting their own demons.

Elizabeth pats his forehead with a warm washcloth "Shh my darlings I'm here"

\--

Hedwig seemed to be the least unaffected by this since Dennis and the others used to try and shield him from the bad things going on in their life. He was too scared to move though since all the others were running around and acting weird.

"What's goin on?" he asked tearfully.

"Don't worry about it dear, come sit" Patricia tells him.

"Miss Patricia...wha, what's goin on" he cried rubbing his eye.

"We are all on lockdown temporarily" she tells him calmly.

"I'm scared...mister Dennis and Barry are acting weird and yelling etcetera" he cried bringing his knees up to his chin.

"Don't you worry about that, they are just trying to figure out what's happening is all" she pats his back gently.

"But I didn't do anything I swear" he cried thinking this was somehow his fault.

She rolls her eyes, wishing he would understand "You didn't cause this, t was the mean Dr. Staple"

Hedwig looked up at her with his sweet blue eyes "Miss Patricia are we dying?" he asked her suddenly.

"Not at all, we are just stuck here for awhile"

"But...the doctor staple lady said she was gonna kill us etcetera"

"We got away and now Kevin's body is at home safe with our family" she tells him softly.

"Really?..." he whispered softly.

"Yes, I can hear Elizabeth's voice even, if you stop and listen"

Hedwig tried to and heard her voice straight away "Lizabet!" He yelled running towards the light.

\--

Elizabeth is sitting next to him humming to him.

Suddenly Hedwig comes out and hugs her tightly "Lizabet" he cried softly.

"Hedwig" she says happily, hugging him back.

"I wanted to see you...it's really scary and everyone is yelling etcetera" he told her sounding so scared as he clutched onto her clothing.

"I'm sure they will settle down soon and notice you took the light meaning you actually can again"

He said nothing still pretty shaken up by whatever was going on in there.

She kisses his head and hums to him sweetly. He breathed softly laying down on the sofa next to her.

She grabs the blanket and covers him with it "There now, is that better?"

"Mmhmm..." he said softly looking at her sweetly "Did you take care of that doctor lady" he asked.

"Yes I did, don't worry"

"Your my hero" he told her with a yawn.

"You're so sweet" she kisses his head again.

He smiled holding her hand.

"Have they quieted down yet?"

"Dunno.. a little" he shrugs.

"Would you like some food hun?" she asks with a smile.

"Ooh yes...can I have a PB and j sandwich" he said already drooling over the thought of peanut butter.

"Sure and do you want juice with that?"

"Yes please" he nodded eagerly.

She pours him some juice and makes him his sandwich "Here you go hun"

He wolfed it down hungrily before gulping down his drink. She sitting on the couch tending to the twins, getting them fed.

"They're so cute" he whispered knowing not to be too loud near them.

"Yeah they are" she smiles at him, Baby Maria stares up at him grinning.

"Hey little sis" he smiled back at her.

Maria giggles sweetly, grabbing his fingers. Hedwig plays with her holding her hand gently.

Elizabeth finishes up feeding baby Dennis and pats his back gently "There now"

Hedwig laughs when he burps always finding it absolutely hilarious.

"Now it's Maria's turn" she gets Baby Dennis in his small bed next to the couch and gets Maria to start her round.

Hedwig laughed again when she burped "They're so funny etcetera" he giggled.

"They like to giggle just like you"

"Yay they're like me" he clapped with a grin before wincing in pain as he grabbed his head "Oww that hurt" he moaned.

"What hurt hun?" She asks concerned.

"My head" he told her softly.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a pain go right here" he said pointing to his forehead.

"Do you want an aspirin hun?'

He nodded. She gets him an aspirin and a glass of water "Here hun"

He took it swiftly and rubbed his head.

"Here I'll rub your temples" she rubs lightly on the sides of his head in circles.

He moaned softly "That feels better"

"Good" she leans down more, kissing his forehead.

"I don't know what happened in there"

"Maybe you should ask Dennis?"

"Okay" he said nervously.

"I'll wait for you" she smiles. Hedwig smiled before leaving.

Elizabeth waits around for him and even folds the laundry as his resting body lays there on the couch.

Suddenly Dennis manages to take the light.

"Hey babe, are you alright?" she asks him, rubbing his head.

"Uhh what happened?" he asked.

"I think you were stuck, don't you remember?"

"I remember...being in a dark room"

"Well your safe here with your family now" she kisses him.

Dennis kissed her back softly "Hedwig...is he okay?" he asked her feeling guilty for shouting at him.

"Yeah he is" she smiles.

"Okay I was worried about him" he said softly.

"I missed you so much darling"

"I missed you too" he purred kissing her face all over.

"I was worried that I would never see you again"

"Sorry we worried you" he whispered looking at her softly.

"It's not your fault babe" she hugs him.

"I don't like it when you worry" he whispered kissing her again.

"And I don't like it when your hurt in anyway" she nuzzles his face.

He smiled enjoying her affection.

"I love you"

"Love you too" he whispered holding her waist.

"Is everyone alright?"

"I...I don't know" he whispered resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they will be okay now since you can come into the light"

"I heard you" he whispered cutely.

"You could hear me?"

"Yeah, you managed to pull me out of the memory I was in"

She hugs him. He hugged her back softly.

She kisses him with a moan "My sweet darling"

Dennis kissed her back following her lips.

They make out on the couch for a long while, just enjoying each other touches.

Dennis looked up at her fondly "I had an idea...if your voice helped me maybe it could help the others"

"I thought it only works if no one's in the light, otherwise it's just you hearing me?"

"Hedwig was in the light when I heard you" he whispered.

"Okay then I'll give it a shot" she gets close to his ear, kissing his cheek "Everything's fine now, you all can relax"

He sighed softly leaning back on the sofa "I think it's working" he told her.

She sings to them softly. Dennis sighed contentedly feeling the voices settle down.

She nuzzles his face more, laying against him "My darlings"

"They're relaxing" he told her looking relieved.

"Good" she smiles.

Dennis sighed again leaning further into the sofa bringing her on down with him.

She giggles and kisses him more. He moaned softly every time they kissed, he cupped her face in his hands not letting her go.

Molly comes in the room, holding baby Daisy "Yay you're awake!"

Dennis looked at her softly "Hello my baby girls" he murmured.

She comes over to him, giving him a kiss "I missed you"

"I missed you too baby" he whispered kissing her back and then kissing daisy as well.

"She's fed and very sleepy now" Molly giggles.

"You tired huh little one" he whispered softly to her stroking her wispy hair.

Daisy yawns, she was still so very new and very delicate.

Dennis smiled at her wanting to hold her. Molly lays Daisy in his arms for him to hold.

"Shh it's okay my sweet baby, go to sleep" he hummed to her. She falls asleep with her little lips parted.

"I'm so glad I'm back...I would have missed your beautiful face" he whispered as she slept.

She smiles in her sleep suddenly. Dennis kissed her head sweetly.

Molly smiles at the both of them and grabs her camera, taking a picture of them both.

"That's a keeper" he smiled.

"Yes it is" She smiles proudly.

Dennis held her for a little bit longer before putting her in her crib. Molly stands by him, looping her arm with his and Elizabeth does the same on his other side. Dennis kissed his girls passionately.

They kiss him back, taking turns "We love you" they both tell him.

"I love you both so much" he whispered to them, his hands travelling around their bodies.

Molly takes his hand and leads him to their bedroom with Elizabeth following them.

He laid on the bed looking up at his girls lovingly. They undress and climb up on him, Elizabeth straddles his lap and Molly kisses him, rubbing her hand on his chest.

Dennis moaned kissing molly and holding Elizabeth's hips.

Elizabeth slides down onto his cock, riding him at a good pace as Molly continues to kiss him.

He moaned into Molly's mouth as Elizabeth rode him the way he liked it.

Molly gets closer to him getting him to finger her, while Elizabeth rides him faster, moaning his name. Dennis moves his fingers quickly as Elizabeth made him feel closer.

Molly falls back moaning "Ooh Dennis.."

He kept going stroking her clit as well. Elizabeth throws her head back "Uuh!" she cries out, hitting her climax.

Dennis came at the same time as he went faster on Molly.

Ooh oh!" she moans, grabbing at the sheets.

Dennis stared up at her before going faster loving her moans. She reaches her high and falls back more on the bed while Elizabeth snuggles against him, chuckling lightly at Molly.

Dennis breathed out deeply feeling content as he kissed them and squeezed their asses.

Molly giggles as she always did when he did that "That was wonderful"

"Mmm Yeah it was" he said softly looking very pleased with himself. Elizabeth tickles him.

He leaned away from her as he laughed "No please stop" he gasped.

She gives him a kiss "I love you my silly man"

"I love you too" he moaned kissing her back.

"I love you too my Dennis bear" Molly says as he snuggles his other side.

"Mmm my girls" he moaned holding them to him and giving them so many kisses.

They both fall asleep, snuggled against him.

Dennis stayed awake a little longer still processing everything that had happened.

Maggie and Kevin end up knocking at the door wanting a snack before bed. After getting them their snacks he smiles in his sleep feeling lucky of what he had in his life.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	12. Prom Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis X My Oc Molly. finished. (Flashback early days of dating - when molly complains of a bad day at school, Dennis surprises her )

Molly just gets home from school and comes into the apartment throwing her bag on the chair with a huff.

Dennis sees her and walks over to her "Hey baby" he said softly.

"Hey.." she pouts slightly crossing her arms.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked her.

"Just..had a bad day"

"Aww what happened?"

"A boy he..he asked me to the prom" she walks over to the couch and sits down.

"Ahh I see, was he mean to you?"

"Not at first but when I said I have a boyfriend he..he called me a tease" she pouts.

Dennis kissed her softly "Want me to take care of him?"

"Am I a tease?" she looks at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Not to me baby girl" he purred.

"Aww you make me so happy" she throws her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back kissing her neck sweetly.

"Mmm Dennis bear" she purrs softly.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she rubs her nose against his sweetly.

"I have a surprise for you" he told her.

"Oh really what?"

"Follow me" he said taking her hand and she follows him.

He took her to the garden where he had decorated it to look like a prom setting.

"Oh wow!"

"Now all you need is a date to the prom" he said softly before kneeling down in front of her.

"Are you asking me Dennis Crumb?" she smirks.

"Molly Starling would you like to be my date to the prom?" he asked her sweetly.

"Yes, yes I would!" she jumps up and down excitedly.

Dennis grinned "There's a dress upstairs for you baby"

"You brought me a dress?"

"Of course its your prom night, gotta make it special" he said.

"You want me to try to on now?"

"Whenever your ready baby" he said kissing her.

"I'll go do it now" she kisses him back and runs back into the house to try the dress on, she even fixes her hair, curling the ends.

Dennis was waiting for her downstairs wearing a smart black tuxedo.

She comes down the stairs slowly, the dress made of silk and sheer fabric that is a baby blue color makes her look like a princess "Hello Dennis"

"Molly...you look beautiful" he said breathlessly.

"I like the sparkles on the dress" she giggles.

"It looks perfect on you" Dennis whispered taking her hands in his "Care to dance?" He asked sweetly.

"I'd love too" she smiles.

Dennis grinned taking her to the dance floor and dancing with her slowly holding her close to him. She puts her arms up and her hands lock around the back of his neck.

"What do you think about your surprise" he asked her softly.

"I love it so much, I couldn't ask for better" she smiles up at him.

"I thought it would be nice if you could have prom here with me"

"It is a wonderful idea and I love it sweetie"

Dennis kissed her softly "I couldn't let you go to prom without your date" he said sweetly.

"Best date ever" she lays her head against his chest as they dance.

"You know there are a few perks left" he said softly.

"Like what?"

"Well there's no one else here to take prom queen from you"

"I'm your prom queen?"

"Of course" he beamed.

"Then that makes you my prom King" she smiles up at him.

"I'm honored" he said kissing her deeply.

"My King" she hums to the tune playing.

"My precious Queen" he hummed back.

She leans up on her toes, kissing him.

"There's one more thing we could do to make this the best prom ever" he whispered softly.

"Mm what?"

He lifts her up carrying her to their room and laying her on the bed.

"No spiked punch?" she jokes.

Dennis chuckled kissing her softly.

"Mm kisses from you are always welcome" she kisses him back.

He kissed down her neck softly.

"Are you going to rip apart my dress?" she pouts slightly.

"No I'm going to take it off you nice and slowly" he purred.

"Aww"

Dennis looked at her softly "Do you want me to rip off your dress?"

"Maybe" she bites her lower lip playfully.

"It's so pretty on you are you sure"

"Just get it off me, so you can ravage me good"

Dennis grinned ripping it apart easily and exposing her breasts.

She gets this scared look on her face "Please don't hurt me"

"I won't baby I just want to make you feel good" he breathed kissing her breasts.

"You know I'm playing with you" she smiles.

"Yeah" he said softly.

"I'm not wearing panties under this dress"

He shivered in anticipation when she said that "Perfect" he moaned.

"Did I make daddy happy?" she smirks, playing with the collar of his shirt.

"Very happy" he breathed staring at her lustfully.

"Are you going to go for it?" she asks playfully.

"Yes" he purred ripping his clothes off and lifting up her dress.

Her legs spread open on their own accord as she makes sweet mewls of anticipation. He kissed down her body before reaching his prize and licking her pussy finding her clit.

"Mm Dennis bear.."

He kept going taking his time and making sure she was enjoying every second of this.

"I want you, I want you so badly" she moans.

He moaned deeply as he kept on licking her "Patience princess" he told her sweetly.

"Tease" she giggles and moans.

He smirked before going down on her again more.

"Ooh oh!" she climaxes suddenly.

He licked her clean before kissing up her body until he was staring down into her eyes.

She cups both sides of his face, bringing him close so she could nuzzles her face against his sweetly.

"I love you princess"

"I love you too my King"

He grinned "I hope this prom was better for you"

"So good"

"I'm glad, I wanted it to be better than what the other one would be like" he tells her.

"You don't want me to go to the real one huh?"

"If you want to that's fine, I just wanted to do something special where we could both go to a prom" he said softly kissing her.

"I won't go if you don't want me too?"

"I'm okay with it I promise" he told her.

She smiles and brings him down for a kiss "I love you"

"I love you too, prom Queen" he smiled lovingly at her looking adorable.

"Take me my Prom King" she breathes.

Dennis kissed her softly before slipping inside her. She mewls in delight, kind of like when she eats her favorite candy.

Dennis grinned at her mewls as he went at a pace she liked. She lifts his hand to her mouth and sucks lightly on his fingers "Mmm.."

"Mmm your really turning me on by doing that" he whispered in her ear.

"Lift my legs over your shoulders so you can really ride me"

He grinned not hesitating to do that going harder and faster than before.

"Uuh your hitting it Dennis.. oohoh!" she moans loudly.

He groaned loudly keeping up with what he was doing.

"Ooh my..ooh my.." she pants, trying to hold onto something.

Dennis looked up at her telling she was close so he started rubbing on her clit with his finger.

She whines and moans, her legs start to shake as she feels her climax coming on quickly "Uuh gawd!"

Dennis came at the same time as her holding onto her as he came.

She stares up at him, breathing hard, her skin rosy with little beads of sweat "My sweet daddy.."

Dennis kissed up her body again before kissing her passionately.

She moans in his mouth as they kiss "Mmm.."

"I love you princess"

"I love you too my King"

Dennis ginned sweetly kissing her again sweetly "God I could kiss you forever"

"Mm same" she giggles, kissing him more.

He moaned into her mouth as they kissed.

"You are my everything and more"

"You are my world" he breathed.

She smiles and hugs him "I love you"

"I love you too" he grinned hugging her back.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	13. Nervous at the zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis / My Oc Elizabeth (AU of my AU where the beast thing never happened) (Dennis has to go to back to the Philly zoo he had been fired from after an encounter with a girl gone wrong )

Dennis was getting ready to go to the zoo he used to work at before he got fired unfairly. Maggie had been invited to a birthday party up there so he was going so she wouldn't miss out but he was nervous about going after what that girl did to him.

Maggie's running around looking at everything. Dennis walked around with Elizabeth taking deep breaths.

"You're going to be alright hun..Maggie slow down please" she tells her. Maggie stops and picks up something off the ground.

Dennis watches Maggie softly before asking "What have you got there Maggie?"

She holds it up "A penny!"

"Wow it's your lucky day" he said looking at her proudly.

"Can I get poppycorn?"

"Sure thing after the party is over" he told her kissing her head softly.

"I don't wanna go to the party, I want the poppy corn" she pouts.

Dennis held her hands gently "How about if you go to the party for just a few minutes there maybe popcorn there" he whispered.

She lets out a long sigh "Okay.."

"I promise as soon as you have enough we'll leave and wonder around the zoo just you, me and momma okay" Dennis promised her sweetly.

"Okay dadda"

They finally made it to the party and Maggie went to sit with the other kids. She eats some cake but isn't really talking to the other kids.

Dennis notices this and turns to Elizabeth "She doesn't look like she's having a good time" he said looking worried.

"I think she's just distracted"

"That makes two of us, why is she distracted?" He asked her.

"Her little mind wanders off sometimes, just doing it's own thing"

"Yeah...I thought there might be something on her mind"

Maggie just lays her head on the table suddenly.

Dennis walks over to her squeezing her shoulder "Hey sweet pea, do you want to get some air?" He asked her softly.

"Yes dadda"

Dennis picked her up and took her outside to calm down, they end up looking at the tigers.

"I got tired of Mandy talkin loud in my ear" she pouts.

"Too much going on in there huh sweet pea" he said kissing her cheek softly before handing her a box of popcorn.

"Mmhm" she mumbles, eating a mouth full of popcorn.

"Yeah I was getting a little bored of stinky grown up conversations as well" he said with a smile, eating some popcorn too when Elizabeth caught them.

"Did you enjoy the party sweetie?" she asks Maggie and Maggie shakes her head.

"I think she's enjoying it more out here with us" Dennis chuckled.

"Well at least we tried to get her social"

"Yeah it's just too much for her to process...I've been the same today as well" he sighed sadly staring at the tigers.

"Why babe?"

"Just ..last time I was here I got fired because of that girl" he sighed sadly.

"Babe that was a long time ago, nobody will remember you here"

"I know...I just, I miss it" he whispered softly.

"Well be happy that you have a job still somewhere with animals and a job that pays you better then they did here" she smiles.

"Yeah..I suppose that's a good thing" he smiled softly, holding Maggie closer to him "Want to go exploring little one?" He asked her.

"Okay dadda, go to the long necks" Maggie claps her hands, meaning the Giraffes.

"Long necks it is" he said with a chuckle taking Elizabeth's hand gently as they headed off.

"I like the long necks dadda they cool"

"Yeah they are pretty cool" he said smiling at her "I think she likes this better than the party" he told Elizabeth.

"Yeah, and I think it would be fun to get her a stuffed toy long neck to take home, don't you think Maggie?", Maggie gets excited "Yes! toy!"

He laughed at her excitement "Alright since you were so good at the party you can get three stuffed toys" he said fondly.

Maggie gets the biggest Oh face ever "Yay!!"

Dennis kissed her head softly "You deserve it sweet pea, I know how hard that must have been for you" he told her.

Maggie shrugs her shoulders "I want a long neck and a..turtle and white bear toy"

"Wow good choices" he said letting her pick them out when they got to the gift shop.

She holds them close to her "Pretty babies" she sings softly.

Dennis paid for them and then looked at the time "They'll be closing soon, anything else you want to see Maggie"

"Nope I hungry now please" she says rubbing her eye. Elizabeth smiles "Yes I'm a little hungry myself"

"Alright we'll pick up something on the way home" he said softly picking Maggie up since her little legs were getting tired.

"Piggyback please"

Dennis puts her on his shoulders.

"Yay!" she cheers.

They get to the car and he straps Maggie into her car seat. They go through drive thru and gets some food for dinner, by the time they get back home Maggie's asleep.

Dennis picks her up gently hugging her sweetly. They go into the house and get her to bed "She's out like a light" Elizabeth giggles.

"Good, I'm glad we made today a little better for her" he whispered.

They both kiss Maggie goodnight and leave the room, tip toeing into the hallway "What a day"

"Yeah, it's been interesting"

Elizabeth gives him a kiss "I love you and I'm proud of you for going back and facing your fears"

"My girls made it easier" he smiled at her softly.

"Mm my sweet man"

He kissed her again. She hugs him with her arms up around his neck "Those toys are cute"

"Yeah only the best for our little Maggie" he whispered sounding adorable.

She giggles, taking his hand to lead him to bed "I love that cute voice of yours"

"Really?" he asked lying down on the bed.

"Really" she smiles, getting in bed next to him, snuggling "I think we should go back really soon"

"You think its helping Maggie" he whispered kissing her head.

"Oh yes for sure, positive exposure does help"

"I like it too, I think it's helping us bond more"

"I'm sure it does" she smiles.

"I didn't even think about what happened that day when I was there"

"Good babe, fill that void with good things every time and it gets better every time your there"

Dennis nodded kissing her again.

"Goodnight my babe" she smiles, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Lizzy" he whispered kissing her head.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*
> 
> (This story only in this novel ) (Merry Christmas 2020! :) )


	14. Bella's Early Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't just read, let me know what you think :) Comment, kudos or even bookmark if you want to follow the chapters :D
> 
> Dennis / Barry/My Oc's Bella Crumb/Elizabeth/ David Maxwell (Flashbacks of when Bella was younger and Dennis's and the other alters trying to get used to parenthood )

Bella had just turned 4 and she was playing outside in the dirt much to Dennis's dismay, he was still trying hard to get used to the idea of kids being kids even though he was with Kevin growing up but now it was another body, another human being to care for and it all seemed different somehow,

Bella she continues to play with rocks but ends up running off into the woods when he has his back turned only a minute.

He looked round and couldn't see her "Bella!" He shouts trying to find her.

Her small giggles are heard in the woods. He ran towards them as images of her being alone and afraid flooded his mind. She playing in the cheek water, splashing it with a stick.

"Bella...there you are" he breathed in relief.

"I see tiny fishes" she points at the water.

"Wow that's cool, listen though baby you have to tell me where your going before running off somewhere okay" he told her softly.

"I sorry" she starts to cry, rubbing at her eyes.

"It's okay baby....I just don't want to lose you" he whispered hugging her tightly.

"Mhm" she pouts.

"I'm sorry I ruined your fun didn't I little one?" he sighed.

"No you didn't, I sorry I made you upset"

"I just don't want you getting lost baby Bella your my beautiful daughter and I love you and want to keep you safe" he whispered kissing her head.

She gives him kisses on his cheek "I love you dadda"

"I love you too my baby Bella" he grinned.

"I sorry I got dirty and stuff" she points at her overalls.

"It's okay, your a kid I'm glad your having fun" he said picking up a flower and giving it to her.

"Can you put it in my braids?"

"Sure thing" he said securing it in her braids "Wow look at you, your beautiful" he said with a smile.

She giggles and does a curtsy.

"A beautiful princess" he said taking her hands in his.

"I'm a princess?" she asks getting wide eyed.

"You are in my eyes princess Bella" he said smiling at her softly.

She hugs him, laying her head on his shoulder. He hugged her close feeling nothing but love for his little girl.

"Dinner time" Elizabeth shouts from the back door of the house.

"Come on baby lets go back" he said softly lifting her up onto his shoulders.

"Yay piggyback ride!"

Dennis chuckled as he walked them home.

After dinner Bella is rushed to the bathtub to get cleaned up and ready for bed in her jammies with little blue flowers on them. Dennis helped her dress and tucked her into bed.

She looks so sweet with her curly dark hair just like her mothers and her big blue eyes "I sleepy" she yawns.

"Well it's a good job we're going to bed now huh" he chuckled lying next to her and holding her softly with a bedtime story in hand.

She snuggles against him, looking at the pictures of the book "I had fun today"

"Good I'm glad" he said kissing her head.

"Glad too" she starts drifting off to sleep.

Dennis held her singing to her as she slept.

Elizabeth comes in the room and lays Bella just out of the dryer teddy bear next to her to snuggle, which was nice and warm. She gives Dennis a kiss.Dennis looked up at her softly a small smile on his face.

"Such a wonderful father you are" she whispers in his ear.

"You think so?" he asked her uncertainly.

"Yes I know so" she gives him a deeper kiss, nuzzling his face.

He got up out of Bella's bed making sure she was okay before following his wife into their bedroom.

Elizabeth hugs him, swaying slightly in his arms "I love you my darling"

"I love you too" he mumbled resting his head on her shoulder.

"Maybe tomorrow we can go to the park together?"

"Okay" he nodded looking at her endearingly. She smiles and falls asleep with him.

\---

**When Bella was 14...**

The nurse at the school calls Dennis telling him Bella had gotten hurt while in gym and he needed to come pick her up.

Dennis got there as fast as he could walking over to her with a concerned look.The nurse comes over "Mr. Crumb Bella seems to have hurt her ankle on the court today, I suggest you take her to the hospital for an xray"

"Okay" he said looking over at Bella "You okay sweetheart" he asked her looking over her for anymore injuries.

"Yeah, just hurting" she groans a little.

Dennis carried her to the car and drove them to the hospital.

The doctor tells him she has a sprang ankle and to wear a cast for a few weeks. They give her a crunch to lean on and a pink cast for her foot.

Dennis helped her get in the car and they drove home where Elizabeth was waiting for them.

They get Bella on the couch to sit and put her leg up on a stool, Elizabeth leaves the room to go make her some lunch. Bella sighs, rubbing at her face.

"You okay Bella baby" Dennis whispered.

"Yeah just frustrated" she looks down at her casted foot.

"It's okay you'll be out of that in no time" he told her softly kissing her head.

"Yeah I hope so" she gets this look like she's thinking about saying something but doesn't.

"You sure your okay"

"I was, was pushed down"

"By who?" he asked.

"Another girl in my class" she sighs.

"Want me to say something to the teacher?"

"I don't know, I'm not even sure if she did it on purpose or not"

"Well if it happens again let me know, I'll sort it" he said holding her to him.

"You know I will" she smiles and kisses his cheek.

They sit together watching a movie and eating popcorn. She gets playful and throws some popcorn at him with a giggle. Dennis threw some back at her with a smile.

She nuzzles his face sweetly, "My sweet dadda"

"My sweet princess" he whispered to her.

"Yeah princess cast on foot"

"I don't know, the pink suits you" he smirked.

"Oh you think so huh?" she smirks back.

"Yep" he chuckled.

She sticks her tongue out at him playfully.

Dennis hugs her again "Love you"

"Love you too" she hugs him back.

They got up when it was time for dinner and Dennis helped her move to the table.

"Thanks" she smiles softly, picking up her fork and digging into her food.

"No problem sweetheart" he said sweetly sitting down next to her.

Little Kev pouts "I don't like the peas" he flicks one from his spoon.

"Well try and eat the rest of your vegetables Kev" he said to him softly.

Kev sighs and takes a big bite of his roasted chicken instead with a big grin on his face. Dennis smirked ruffling his hair.

"Not the hair" Kev gets a worried look on his face "Momma have a fit"

"It's okay it still looks fine Kev" he reassured him.

"Okay..she takes a long time to brush it"

"It's fine bud, promise"

Kev nods and Bella laughs between bites of food. Dennis smiled.

"Aunt Molly does over do it sometimes on taking care of him" Bella remarks.

"She didn't have great parents they were very neglectful, guess she's just making sure he doesn't experience that"

"Hope he doesn't grow up feeling entitled" Bella says.

"He won't he's a sweet kid"

"Yeah Bella, I'm sweet" Kev says pointing at himself. Bella rolls her eyes.

"Now you two play nice" he told them.

"Uh huh" Bella sighs, trying to get up from the table.

Dennis goes to help her again.

"I'm starting to dislike this cast"

"Your doing aright baby" he told her encouragingly.

"How am I supposed to shower?" she asks raising a brow."I got a seat for the shower we used for your momma when she was pregnant with you if you 

want to use that"

"Okay" she sighs, looking at the stairs.

"I can carry you upstairs if you like" he said softly.

She giggles "Alright if you think your strong enough"

"I think I can handle it" he chuckled lifting her up carefully.

"Night and shining armor" she jokes.

"Whatever you say princess" he chuckled.

They get in the bathroom "Are you helping me get undressed too?" she laughs.

"I think you can do that yourself" he chuckled.

She tries to get her long skirt off but has some trouble, "Here, I'll sit on the stool and you pull it off the rest of the way"

"Okay" he whispered pulling it down for her.

"Thank you dadda" she smiles.

"That's okay Bella" he said softly before leaving her to shower.

She gets done and struggles getting dried off and getting her underwear on. She called Dennis and he helped her again diligently.

"Thanks" she smiles.

"No problem"

After getting her to the bed, she grabs the brush to brush her hair.

Dennis cleaned up the bathroom and brought her some of Elizabeth's homemade apple pie "Didn't think you'd want to miss out on this" he grinned.

"Oh thanks, trying to fatten me up?" she jokes, taking a bite.

Dennis laughed sitting down next to her "I love you" he whispered softly.

"Mm I love you too" she smiles.

He takes the empty bowl and walked away so she could sleep.

\-- **  
**

**When Bella was 17...**

Bella's having a nightmare in her bed, making moans and groans in her sleep. Dennis walks into her room and wakes her up holding her in his arms. She holds onto him tightly, kissing him all over his face "I thought I lost you"

"It's okay I'm here baby" he reassured her.

"I love you so much, I don't want to ever not be with you" she breathes.

"I'll be here I promise"

She smiles and kisses him softly then hugs him tight "I'm so lost without you"

"It's okay baby" Dennis whispered to her.

She closes her eyes "I love you"

"I love you too Bella"

"Say it again.." she whispers softly.

"I love you Bella" he whispered softly back. She falls asleep in his arms.

Dennis tucked her back in bed before walking back to his room where Elizabeth was waiting for him.

"Is everything alright?" she asks him.  
  


"Yeah she was having a nightmare again" he whispered softly crawling up the bed and kissing her deeply.

"Mm what was that for?"

"Just felt like it" he whispered kissing her again passionately.

"What got you in the mood so suddenly, you seemed not at all interested at dinner when I played footsy with you under the table"

"Sorry" he breathed looking down guiltily.

"It's okay, just wondering"

"Just you look beautiful" he whispered softly.

"Awe I didn't think I looked that great today, been working hard around the house" she sighs.

"You look perfect to me" he whispered kissing her again.

"So do you" she kisses him back.

He moaned as they kissed, he became more forceful making her lean back.

"Dennis.." she breathes.

He stared at her softly.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah why?" He asked her.

"You just seem more forceful tonight" she says, rubbing on the sides of his head.

Dennis sighed sadly looking disheartened "I didn't get a good paycheck again..." he told her softly.

"What happened this time?" she asks turning off the lamp next to the bed. 

"I don't know...just something about my hours not adding up or something" he told her sadly.

"I'm sorry babe, we'll figure it out"

Dennis sighed sadly "I just want enough money to get Bella some sleeping tablets "

"She doesn't need sleeping tablets babe"

"But the doctor said it could help" he said softly

"I just don't want her to get hooked on sleeping pills you know" she sighs.

"Okay..I won't get them" he whispered softly.

"Maybe it would help if she did more during the day and then she might have a more restful sleep at night?"

"Yeah that might help" he said with a nod.

"Is she still playing sports at school besides basic gym that she hasn't told me about?"

"I don't know"

"Maybe ask her, I just wonder what other activities she's been up to lately that we don't know about" she says getting under the covers to sleep.

"What do you mean?" He asked getting under them next to her holding her close to him, his bulge brushing past her leg.

"Just I worry about her getting involved with, well you know" she giggles slightly at what he was doing.

"I'm sure she's being safe whatever it is" he whispered kissing her neck.

"Were we?"

Dennis paused for a moment staring at her "Maybe not as much as we could have been" he responded.

"We finally got a sweet surprise out of it all"

"Yeah we did" he said softly.

"What if, she is having sex, I mean should we just flat out ask her if she is?"

"I guess we could...I don't know if she would tell us"

"She might tell you since you both are so very close"

"Yeah maybe" he said looking a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

"I dunno...I never thought I'd have to have that sort of talk with a child" he whispered.

"Well one day you will with Kev and Maggie when she gets older, so this is a good start" she smiles.

"I don't know how to approach it, I never had that talk myself"

"Well basics is good and you already know how to talk to her because you do it all the time, she not gonna bite"

"I know" he whispered kissing her softly.

"Don't worry everything will work out" she kisses him back.

"Mmm, I've learned to trust your judgement over the years" he whispered climbing on top of her.

"I'm glad" she smiles and hugs him.

Dennis kissed her back longingly.

"Lets get some sleep" she says closing her eyes.

Dennis persisted a little longer with her, kissing her again.

"I'm so tried babe, maybe tomorrow?"

He sighed softly but kissed her Goodnight before going to bed next to her.

Bella gets up and goes to the bathroom to take a shower but it won't turn on, they have been having trouble with it lately, she sighs and goes through Dennis's and Elizabeth's bedroom, trying to tip toe to the bathroom, she gets in there and turns the shower on getting in under the warm water.

Dennis stirred a little bit when he heard the shower.

Bella sighs deeply, enjoying the warmth running on the back of her neck, closing her eyes, she started to think about David..David when he was last here and her parents threw him out..the sweet touches he gave her before he left "Ooh.." she moans very soft as she rubs her hand around on her wet body.

Dennis tried to ignore her and go back to sleep.

Bella leans her forehead against the shower wall, she keeps thinking of manly hands touching her, her breasts, her pussy and that's where her hand goes, rubbing against her clit then finally she fingers herself at a fast pace, she bites her lip trying so hard not to make a sound but she still makes them in her throat "Gawwd..uuh"

Dennis shook Elizabeth awake "Liz...it's Bella"

She turns over away from him still asleep. Dennis sighed as he laid there trying to ignore his urges.

Bella kept going, fingering herself now with three fingers, now thinking of riding someone or them giving it to her roughly "Pleasee..fuck me harder.." she says out loud but then bites her lip, hating herself for being to loud.

Dennis started touching himself quietly to relieve the feelings he was having. Bella gets out, grabbing her towel, she walks through the bedroom, glancing over at him as she walks, knowing what he was doing, she has this look of pure ecstasy and something else, she hurries out and into her own bedroom. Dennis finishes off and watches where Bella had gone. She's laying in her bed, tuned on her side thinking hard.

Dennis walked over to her room knocking on her door.

"Come in" she answers very soft.

Dennis walked in and looked at her softly "Hey" he said softly.

She turns her head to look at him "Hey.."

"Sorry about the shower"

"It's okay..it will be fixed when we get the right parts to fix it"

"Yeah...so your mom wanted me to have a talk with you about uhh certain things you might be doing now your older"

She sits up forgetting she hadn't put her night shirt back on, so the sheet falls down past her breasts, she doesn't even notice "Come sit by me and we'll talk then"

Dennis ignored it and sat a little closer to her. "So your mom is worried that you might be getting more uhh...intimate with boys" he said to her.

"No I'm not.." she puts her head down.

"Okay...it's okay if you are though as long as your safe about it"

"But I'm not with anyone"

"Then that's okay too" he whispered.

"But I want to be as soon as I can"

"There's no rush sweetheart the right one will come around" he told her comfortingly.

"I don't know if I'm a good enough kisser" she says shyly.

"I'm sure your fine" he smiled at her.

"Can I practice?"

"Practice on who" he asked her.

She looks up at him shyly "You"

"Oh uhh..I don't know if that's a good idea" he said nervously.

"Wha why, it's not like you haven't before" she asks confused.

"Well...okay" he sighed giving in.

"It doesn't have to be sloppy or anything like that" she giggles.

He breathed as he leaned in to kiss her. She kisses him back, she leans a little to far and almost falls off the bed.

Dennis catches her and stares back at her. She starts to laugh, looking flushed.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, is that supposed to happen?"

"Not the falling off the bed" he chuckled.

She laughs "Okay good, I think that would have hurt"

"Yeah just a bit" he breathed.

"Should I still go to school today?"

"Yeah I think so" he nodded.

"Maybe I should get ready" she gives him another kiss then slips off the bed to grab her shirt and shorts.

Dennis went back to Elizabeth feeling his urges take over.

Bella comes back into their bedroom before leaving for school in the morning, leaning over him, giving him a rather long kiss goodbye.

He groaned after the kiss really needing to relieve his urges again.

"You okay?" she asks looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay" he replied "have fun at school"

"I will, I'll miss you" she hugs him tightly.

"Miss you too" he said hugging her back.

She finally leaves for school and is late to her first class when she gets there.

Dennis started hounding Elizabeth needing some way to relieve himself. She rolls over and gets under the sheet, giving him oral at a quick pace. He groaned loudly as she did what was driving him crazy.

She even moans around him as she sucks "Mmmm"

"Ooh God that's good" he groaned as he felt himself getting closer.

She deep throats him, rubbing her hand around the base of his cock for more friction.

He groaned as he came.

She gets back up snuggling against his side, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Dennis breathed staring up at her. She had already fell asleep again. He fell asleep next to her.

\--

Meanwhile at Bella's school being late for her first class didn't go over well with that teacher, she ended up getting detention. David Maxwell was in charge of detention that day. She goes to the detention room and when she see's David sitting at the desk her eyes get wide, not expecting him being here. She walks over to her desk and sits down, trying hard to ignore him. He turns around and sees her there "Bella...detention again I see" he said with a smirk.

"Yes" she keeps her head down, staring at her notepad.

"Well your sure getting a reputation by doing this" he told her walking over to her desk.

"I know..I just lost track of time at home" she admits.

"Oh really what were you up to" he asked her.

"I was..practicing" she sighs.

"Practicing what?" He asked.

"Kissing"

"Oh Oh really" he breathed.

"Yes.." she looks away shyly.

"Well let's try it then" he said being very forward.

"I, I don't know if I should, my parents wouldn't like it"

"They won't know"

"Dav..David" she stutters, looking up at him.

He leaned in kissing her softly.

Her arms wrap around his neck, holding him close "Mmm"

He deepened it and held her waist.

"I missed you so much" she whispers between kisses.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you" he said back kissing her more.

Tears roll down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying sweet Bella?" He asked wiping them away.

"Because I did really miss you and I've been thinking of about you all the time.." she says softly.

David kissed her again deeply "I've been thinking about you since the last time we were together" he purred.

She sighs sweetly in response, nuzzling his face with her own.

"You know we could take this detention somewhere more private" he whispered nuzzling her as well.

"Okay" she takes his hand.

He takes her to his office and locked the door behind them and drew the blinds "Now where were we" he purred stalking towards her.

She holds her arms out to him. He easily slipped in between them and kissed her again eagerly.

"David.." she mewls sweetly, kissing him back.

"Mmm you're more perfect than before" he breathed unbuttoning his shirt.

"So are you" she takes off her shirt and shorts.

Soon they were both undressed and he had her leaned over the desk as he thrusted into her deeply as he groaned in her ear.

"Ooh Dav..id!" she moans, holding onto the sides of the desk. He kissed her neck before nipping it. "Go harder please..please" she begs him, gritting her teeth. He picked up the pace making the desk rock.

Bella moans a bit louder "Uuh fuck!"

David kept going spurred on by her words as he kept pleasuring her.

She pushes her hips back against his thrusts "I'm so close baby..ooh"

David groaned as he kept going harder.

She suddenly hits her climax with her inner self becoming tighter around his cock.

He came quickly after that not being able to control himself.

After a little time passes by they both walk over to the love seat and sit down, she sits on his lap with her head laying on his shoulder "My David.." she whispers sweetly.

"My princess" he whispered back kissing her again softly. She kisses him back making a soft moan of satisfaction. He holds her closer to him as he carried on not able to take his hands off her.

She takes ahold of his hands laying them on her breasts "I want to keep seeing you"

"I want that more than anything" he breathed kissing her breasts deeply.

Bella leans back, enjoying his kisses on her skin "Mmm"

"God I love this" he moaned sucking on her nipples.

"Ooh yes I love it too"

He carried on licking and sucking her breasts, his cock hardening again.

"Mmm again?" she bites her lip.

"Yeah" he breathed looking up at her.S

he smirks as she slides back down onto his cock "You feel so good"

He moaned grabbing her hips as she rode him.

She braces herself with her hands on his shoulders and begins swirling her hips around "How's that feel?"

"Uhh fuck...that's good" he groaned his hips bucking.

"Ooh David..please uuh!" she cries.

He didn't last long at what she was doing to him. She followed shortly after, breathing hard, laying her head against his shoulder.

David just held her tightly "I've never came so hard with anyone else" he breathed.

"Really?" she looks at him in disbelief.

"Really" he said looking at her with lust filled eyes.

She giggles "I'm so happy"

"I'm happy too" he grinned.

"I am missing another class" she smiles.

"Whoops" he smirked kissing her again.

"I want to spend all day with you, will I get in trouble Mr. Maxwell?"

"No, not at all...I'll just change your marked in absences" he chuckled.

"Oh my..You are so bad, just like my momma said you were" she giggles.

"Indeed I am" he said with a wide grin.

"Mhm I like it" she kisses him more.

"Well being the principle of the school has its perks" he chuckled again.

"I love a man in charge of things"

"Mmm well that's good to hear because I want to be naughty with you some more" he purred in her ear "Where else in this school doo you want to be naughty?" he asked her.

"Um well..How about my dadda's office?" she smirks.

"Ooh well that really is naughty...it's a good job he has a day off isn't it" he smirked.

"Oh I forgot all about that"

"I have a key to his office don't worry" he whispered.

"Ooh sweet, let's go then"

He smiled as he approved of her eagerness before they both got changed and made their way to Dennis's office.

David unlocked it quickly and locked it as soon as they were inside, turning back to stare at her.

"This is exciting" she smirks, blushing at him.

"Yeah it is isn't it" he purred kissing her deeply already turned on.

She jumps up in his arms wrapping her legs around his waist "Mm Darling.." she purrs back.

He sat her down in his fathers chair stripping again before laying on top of her.

She giggles like a giddy school girl at the sight of him naked, this experience was a turn on and the thought of being caught, She kisses him deeply with a moan.He kissed her back his tongue slipping into her mouth as he carried on touching her body.

Bella sucks on his tongue lightly as her hand wonders down, wrapping around his cock "Is it all mine?"

"Oh god yes it's yours baby" he moaned.

Bella pushes him back onto the desk and kisses and licks all around his chest and down his stomach, reaching her prize, sucking on his cock greedily. "Mmm"

"Oh god baby...uhh that's good" he moaned leaning back further in ecstasy.

Meanwhile Dennis was in the closet just next to his desk listening in on what was happening.

"Pull my hair baby" she begs him as she continues.

David groaned as he pulled her hair gently.

"Uuh slap my ass like I'm in trouble" she asks him bending over the desk.

David grinned slapping her ass hard enough to make it red. She groans, holding onto the desk "Ooh yes like that!"

He kept going on her, Dennis clenched his fists as he listened to them.

"I need you.." Bella says softly.

"I'm here" he whispered back.

"That's what I need to hear" she breathes.

He smiled as he came.

"Maybe we should get going now?"

"Yeah maybe" he smiled kissing her again.

She moans sweetly, kissing him back.

Dennis cleared his throat making David gasp and look up in surprise. Bella looks over at him with a blank stare, then down at herself knowing she was still fully bare and so was David.

"Crumb...what are you doing here?" David asked him confused.

"I was doing some paperwork that was leftover from the other day...what are you doing with my daughter?" Dennis said in a strained voice.

Bella laughs and slips off the desk "What's it look like were doing?"

"Bella...why are you doing this with him?" he asked her confused.

"Well because I don't have anyone else to do it with and I like him"

Dennis breathed out shakily.

She walks up to him "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not sure how your mother is gonna take this" he said nervously.

"No I mean why are you all shaky and flustered looking?"

"I, I don't know" he said looking away.

"You're turned on?" She realizes and glances back at David a moment.

David smirked at that.

"Do you like watching us?" Bella asks, taking ahold of Dennis's hand.

"Nnn... no, not at all" Dennis said with a blush.

"Was this what it was like when You both had sex with my Momma?" she asks with a curious look.

"You could say that I suppose" David told her softly.

She stands there in front of Dennis with David standing behind her now "Hold me.." she whispers softly.

Dennis walks closer to her and held her gently. She leans into him fully with a satisfied hum. David hugged her as well smirking slyly at Dennis.

"I feel so complete with you both, I feel safe" she moans softly.

They just held her as she spoke.

"Young lady..get on your bike and ride home, right now" Elizabeth says from the doorway. Bella turns to look at her and gets wide eyed, she grabs her clothing off the floor and gets in them and runs out the door, Elizabeth shuts the door behind her, staring at the two men.

Dennis looked away from Elizabeth straight away, trying but failing to hide his guilt. She walks over to both of them, it is hard for her not to stare at David's still naked body, but she quickly adverts her eyes back to Dennis "I don't know what to say"

"I didn't do anything" Dennis said softly still not looking at her.

"What did you do to my Bella?" she turns around to face David.

"I just gave her what she wanted, and she loved it" David smirked.

"She's confused and you snaked into her life"

"She wanted this, I just gave it to her" he told her crudely.

"You're just doing it because what you really want is me, you are using her" she yells at him.

"I'm in love with her Liz, why don't you believe me"

"No your not, you want me and because you can't have me, you go for her" she gets angry.

"Whatever you say" he smirked.

"See I knew you were lying"

"Think what you will" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"You need to stay away from her, do you understand"

He just chuckled as he got dressed again

"Come on Liz, you couldn't keep away from me what makes you think she will, besides at least you know she's getting from someone who knows what to do" he purred in her ear.

"But I have kept away and that drives you crazy and now your after her, shame on you"

"Whatever you say" he chuckled leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Don't do that" she backs up into Dennis's chest. He smirked before walking away.

She takes a deep breath and lets it out as soon as David's out of the office.

Dennis tensed up as he thought about the mess and germs that were on his desk.

She turns to him with tears in her eyes "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I...I just froze, I'm sorry" he said softly.

"I feel like I'm alone every time I confront him"

"I'm sorry" he whispered "I failed you"

"It's not about you, just stop it. He's after our Bella, doesn't that make you want to do something, anything?" she says breathing hard.

"Yes...I just it reminds me too much of..." he trailed off.

"What?"

"When he used to take you" he whispered looking way.

"It's different now.. it's our baby"

Dennis looked down feeling guilty.

"We need to get home now, so I can think of what to do with her"

"I, I have to clean my desk..." he stuttered.

"Fine, I'll go home and get dinner ready for everyone.." she leaves.

Dennis sighed sadly as he cleaned his office thoroughly before heading home.

Bella hears the car pulling up the driveway as she sits on the tree swing by herself.

Dennis sat in the car not moving as he let his emotions come forward. Bella suddenly burst into tears as she sits there, leaning sideways in the swing. Dennis spotted her and went to see her.

"I'm sorry I cause you so much grief dadda.."

"It's okay" he whispered looking down at the ground.

"No it's not, I'm a bad daughter" she cries.

"No it's not your fault...I didn't step up as a father" he sighed.

"You've been nothing but wonderful in my life, I couldn't have asked for a better dadda then you"

Dennis wiped a tear away before she could see.

She gets up and falls into his arms, hugging him tightly "I need you always, I love you"

He hugged her back trying to hold back tears.

They hold each other like that for what seems like forever "I love you dadda"

"Love you too Bella" he whispered softly not feeling ready to face Elizabeth yet.

She looks up at him "I'm sorry I messed up your desk"

"It's okay...dinners ready" he murmured.

"Okay" she gives him a kiss on the cheek "Lets go in"

"You go ahead...I gotta get something in the car" he said softly.

"Okay" she smiles, running into the house.

Dennis went back to the car picking up some flowers for Elizabeth, it was a pitiful way of saying sorry but he had to try something. With a heavy heart and a deep sigh he walked inside the house.

Elizabeth's waiting for him in the living room while everyone else is in the kitchen eating. He gulped nervously handing her the flowers shakily.

She smells them, closing her eyes "I'm not mad at you.."

He breathed in with difficulty not able to look at her.

"I'm just worried for her well being"

Dennis nodded slowly wringing his hands.

She hugs him, kissing his face "Please help me in this"

"I'm sorry..." he uttered softly.

"I'm sorry for getting upset, I'm not really mad at you"

"I, I gotta lie down..." he said softly his voice betraying his emotions as he took off upstairs.

She comes to check on him later, bringing him a plate of food "Baby I brought you something"

"Not feeling hungry" he croaked, he had his back to her but his shoulders were slumped and his body had defeat written all over it.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Nothing...it's nothing" he whispered putting his façade back on.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me"

"No please stay..." he breathed.

"But what's the point if your not really willing to talk to me?"

"I, I'm sorry it's just...we haven't been intimate in so long..I was just, I was starting to think it was something I'd done ..." he admitted looking away again.

"Well all you needed to do was ask"

"I did...you were always saying you were too tired..." he whispered tensing up as he prepared for another argument.

"Well hun it's only been a few times that you asked me and sometimes I'm very tired from the day, I take care of our babies and I work around the house, run errands.. how did this conversation go from our daughters well being to this anyway?" she says out of breath.

Dennis sighed looking down sadly "I wanted to stop them...but I remembered how we used to be like that...guess I got sad that we don't do that anymore...makes me sound like a bad person doesn't it" he sighed putting his head in his hands.

"You mean the three of us or just us?"

"Just us"

"Well babe, I'm here all the time and so is Molly, you know that"

"Maybe I need to stop being in the light so much..." he sighed looking like he was in pain.

"Why, I don't understand"

"I, I don't think I'm a good role model for Bella a this point in time..."

"So your just going to give up on her and not be there for her, isn't that abandoning her?" she says looking worried.

"She needs someone who is going to teach her right and wrong in a relationship and you need someone who's going to be there and fight in your corner when it come to David...I've failed at both"

"I can't believe you would just give up like this after all we been through..My Dennis would never give up on his family, not ever" she tears up.

"I failed you...you shouldn't want me after what happened, how I let it happen...I'm a bad person who am I kidding Liz, I can't be a role model for these kids" he yelled in anguish.

"So your willing to just leave them so easily, what am I going to tell them when they ask for you and cry out for you?"

"Tell them I failed them" he cried softly.

She turns away from him being deadly silent.

Dennis looked away from her "I'm sorry..." he whispered before he left the light.

"No your not" she whispers with her head down.

Barry ended up taking the light in the end looking around with a confused face "Liz?" he said softly.

"Yes?" she says trying not to start crying.

"What happened?..." he asked.

"He gave up Barry..he just gave up everything"

"Oh God...but why?" he asked.

She takes her time explaining what happened to him, about Bella and David, everything that had been said and done.

Barry leaned back processing all the information.

"All she needed was some good discipline and talks, I need help with raising her"

"I think he's feeling like he's losing his place in the family..." he said softly.

"I've tried everything to help him and now Bella needs him to be the strong man in her life to guide her through these hard times in her life, maybe it needs to be not just him that does that part..he's never really punished her over things that she does or even been strict to her.. I can't do it by myself Barry, I just can't" she cries.

Barry hugs her shushing her softly.

"Have you not been intimate with him because of everything that's going on or his lack of parenting?" he asked her calmly.

"I've just.. I've been tired lately, just feels like sometimes I'm parenting by myself" she sighs.

"Maybe parenting needs to have some form of reward as well" he whispered.

"I just need him to step up his game and that's all, he gives into her way to easily and I'm not sure why"

"We don't really know what fair parenting is, especially Dennis I think he's scared he'll be like mother"

"Then will you and the others help him when it comes to those things?"

"I will try my best...maybe he could do with some encouragement from you too" he told her.

"I do all the time Barry, till I'm blue in the face"

"I know...but can you think of anything you could have said that triggered this?"

"I was upset earlier because he wasn't backing me up when I confronted David about being with Bella, but I already told him I wasn't really mad at him"

"I think he's beating himself up for not being man enough to help you"

"So just leaving us is his answer?" she sighs sadly.

"It's his way of processing everything"

"Bella doesn't want to listen to me, she needs her father which is any of you, please help her"

"I'll try" he whispered.

"Maybe he will see that it isn't what he thinks it will be"

"I dunno he's stubborn"

"Believe me I know" she hugs him.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth" Dennis's voice sounded.

"Don't ever leave us again.." she cries.

"I'll try...I just felt like I failed" he whispered.

"You won't just try and you haven't, just please help me"

"I'll try" he whispered.

She tackles him to the bed "You will" she kisses him deeply.

He gasped looking up at her confused "I thought you were tired..." he whispered.

"I am sometimes and when that happens you got Molly to ask, but now you have me, so what do you want from me?"

"Everything" he breathed.

"Coming right up Mr. Crumb"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	15. Diamonds And Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beast X My Oc's Olivia/ Elizabeth ( First meeting - Olivia meets The Beast for the first time while he's out hunting)

Olivia Honey was out doing some nightly shopping at her favorite jewelry store, she was looking at diamond choker necklaces "How much for this one?" she asks the casher.

"That one...you wouldn't be able to afford that young lady" the shop owner said with a smirk.

Olivia smirks back "Try me"

"Alright its $700" he told her.

She slides her credit card across the counter "Sold"

He took it looking surprised when it actually worked.

She takes it back after he's done with it and puts it back in her Couch purse with a smile "I think I'll wear it out"

"Okay, here you go" he said putting it on her.

"Thank you" she leaves with her new choker on, she smiles as she breathes in the night air.

What she didn't now is that the Beast is also out on a hunt and had been observing her for a while "She smells familiar" he said to himself.

She stops a moment to sit down on a bench, one of her stockings had fallen down her leg, so she pulls her skirt up more over her thigh and pulls it up slowly.

"That's Olivia" Dennis told him as they watched from a distance.

She takes her small makeup mirror out of her purse and admires her necklace on her sweet neck. "Mm nice"

A group of thugs walk over to her and try to take the necklace away from her, the Beast sprung into action jumping off the building and pouncing on one of the thugs snapping his neck before devouring the others.

She doesn't recognize him and takes off running into the park.

He takes off after her keeping his distance so she could calm down.

She leans against a tree with a hand on her chest breathing hard "Oh Fuck me.." she says to herself.

Beast watches her from above in a tree branch, his heavy breaths gave him away eventually.

She looks up and sees him, backing away slightly "Oh.."

"Don't be afraid" he told her.

She just stares at him for the longest time, her heart beat going fast "So your the Beast huh, Dennis told me about you"

He jumped down from the tree landing in front to her,

"Feww" she breathes "You're freaking huge"

Does it scare you?" he asked.

"No.." she gets a little closer to him and reaches out and traces one of the blueish veins in his chest.

His skin twitched at her touch.

"Thanks for getting rid of those assholes back there, I'd really hate to part with this necklace"

"We can't let those impures hurt one of our own"

She leans into him, giving him a kiss.

He kissed her back with a moan.

"Can I tame the Beast or are you to wild to tame?" she whispers in his ear.

"You can try" he challenged her kissing her more forcefully.

She moans into his mouth, lifting her leg up to wrap around his waist.

His cock grew harder as he pressed her against the tree, grinding against her already.

She lifts herself up a little and then slides down on to cock, with her hands resting on his shoulders.

He moaned as he rammed into her sweet pussy "You are delectable" he groaned.

"Mm that's a new one" she giggles.

He grinned as he kept going gripping onto her and scratching her flesh.

"Oh ooh my.." she moans deeply.

He nipped her neck as he went rougher with her knowing somehow that she could take it.

She kisses and licks his neck while he goes on her.

He could feel himself getting closer to his climax as he lifts his neck up for her.

She tries to nip at his skin but it doesn't break and you can hear her groan.

"You can't break the skin" he told her with a loud groan.

"Oh lucky you" she jokes.

He smirked before he came inside her with a groan.

She came along with him with a deep satisfied moan "You are a Beast" she giggles.

He chuckled with her still gripping her tightly.

"So Dennis is in there with you huh?"

"Yes" he purred staring at her hungrily.

"Tell him I said hi" she giggles.

"He says hello too" he told her deeply.

"You wanna get out of here?"

He nodded following her.

They go to her house "Make yourself at home"

He curled up on her bed like a cat would as he waited for her.

She comes over to him and nuzzles his face "Mm cute"

He purred at her nuzzling her back.

"Won't your wife be upset if your not home soon?" she asks in a teasing voice.

"I can stay out as long as I want to" he told her confidently.

"Ooh such a bad boy you are..I mean Beast"

He grinned nipping her neck.

She moans in response "How often does she please you?"

"Whenever I'm with her" he told her.

"Is that mostly to Dennis or you?"

"Mostly Dennis but she pleases me when I'm in the light just as much"

"What about Molly?"

"She's Dennis's" he explained.

"But what's to stop you from taking her I mean you are the Beast after all"

"Elizabeth satisfies me...me Molly cannot handle me" he told her.

"What, do you think she's gonna break or something?" she laughs.

"She's not good with rough sex"

"Mm how do you know if you haven't tried?"

"Dennis knows her limits...Besides as long as I have Elizabeth I don't need to be with her"

"Well your being with me"

"I didn't say I was good all the time" he told her huskily.

"I'm never good" she giggles, nipping at his bottom lip.

He groaned digging his nails into her flesh.

"Has she ever pampered you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Lay on your stomach" she tells him.

He followed her instructions looking slightly confused.

She sits next to him and starts massaging his back "Like this"

He moaned as his muscles relaxed.

She really gets into it, pushing her hands against his muscles, massaging deeply "How's that?"

"Mmm it's good" he moaned.

"A guy I used to know taught me the art of massage" she chuckles.

"Well your good at it" he assured her.

"You can turn back over onto your back now"

He turned over looking more relaxed.

She goes down on him, licking and sucking on his cock, while rubbing one of her hands around on his strong abs "Mmm"

He groaned loudly as he pulled her hair. She goes faster then, moaning around him.

His hips bucked as he felt more and more turned on.

Olivia begins to deep throat him, digging her nails into his strong thighs.

He groaned as he came in her mouth.

She finally sits up, licking her lips slowly with a smirk on her face.

"Your good at those massages" he panted.

"Thank you, I'm gonna go get cleaned up" she gets up from the bed and goes in the bathroom.

He watched her go falling back onto the bed.

Suddenly there's a small knock at the door.

He got up to answer it after getting changed. Molly's standing there.

Beast stared at her softly "How did you know we were here?" he asked.

"There's a tracker on your cell..never thought we needed to use it"

Beast nodded slowly "Where's Elizabeth?" he asked her.

"She's at home with the kids"

"Dennis isn't part of this if your worried about that" he told her.

"That hasn't stopped him before with her" she crosses her arms.

"It's just been me"

"Still the same body" she pouts.

"What does that mean?" he asked her.

"I mean is that she's still messing around with my man's body and I don't really like it"

"It's not just Dennis in here" he responded.

"I know that, but it's still the body I married also" she pouts.

Beast huffed at her still being stubborn.

"Don't you huff at me" she says poking him in the chest.

"Or what?" He challenged.

"Or I'll tell Elizabeth that I found you here with Olivia"

He faltered for a bit when she said that "She wouldn't get upset as well would she?"

"You know very well she does"

Beast sighed softly leaning on the door frame "Fine I'll come back" he said giving in.

She gives a satisfied smile.

He walked over to the bathroom to tell Olivia he was going.

Olivia smirks at him, peaking her head out from behind the shower curtain "Boy you sure gave in quickly" she teases.

He growled at her making it clear he wasn't in a good mood about this.

She chuckles "But I guess you Have to listen to her since she's in charge and all that jazz"

"She is my wife after all" he told her.

"One of them"

He huffed again walking away,

"No goodbye kiss?"

He sighed kissing her softly.

"Mm bye Beasty"

He stared at her before leaving with Molly.

Molly grabs his hand, not letting go until they get to the car.

He growled as he yanked his hand away from hers, he was acting like a complete brat.

"Hey now, don't you act that way with me"

He just got in the car sulking all the way home.

"Please take a shower when we get home, we can smell her perfume on you"

"Fine" he said.

"Good Beast" she smiles and goes inside.

He sighed again going upstairs to shower.

Elizabeth is sitting at her mirror, brushing her hair out when he walks through the room "You were out with her again, weren't you?"

He sighed but nodded.

She sighs deeply in response "Was it worth it?"

"Worth what?" He asked her looking confused.

"Was sex with her worth not coming home to us for what you needed?"

"Why is there a tracker on our phone?" He asked her gruffly.

"I put it on there for protection, in case one of you got in trouble and then Molly and I could track you"

"So you can spy on me" he growled.

"I just told you what it was for"

"I don't like it" he told her sulkily.

"Get over it" she turns her head away from looking at him.

He marched over to her grabbing her roughly "No I will not get over it, why is it bad for me to go out and be tracked like an animal" he snarled at her.

"I told you it's for protection for all of you and don't you dare snarl at me"

"What are you going to do about he" he snarled at her again.

"I don't bother with her, it's you that I bother with"

"Why, what did I do wrong?"

"I just don't think you need her when you have Molly and I to satisfy you and the fact we're married" she sighs.

"Molly can't handle me" he told her.

"She could if you were gentle with her but that's beside the point"

He huffed at her looking away.

She cups his cheek with her hand "Aren't I worth to you?"

"Of course" he said.

"Then please understand"

"Understand what?"

"What I'm telling you and how it feels on my side of the tracks" she sighs.

"But Dennis has done it before, why is this any different?"

"I've had my talks with him also, lets just leave it at that"

"Oh really, and what exactly did you say to him?" Beast asked.

"I told him it does hurt my feelings but he has urges unlike you that he struggles with"

"She gives herself so readily...how are you supposed to resist that?" he told her.

"Like I don't?"

"She's different"

"Oh you mean she hasn't had babies? Because that's the only thing different about her"

"She's just different" he sighed.

"How?"

"She's new" he told her.

"New, what's that even mean?

"I don't have to explain anymore"

"What's so much better with her that you can't get from me?" she opens the top part of her robe baring her breasts. He stared at her going to touch her chest.

"Tell me" she closes her eyes.

"I don't know what it is, she just attractive to me" he whispered.

She takes his hands making him hold her breasts "More then me?

"I don't know...she doesn't have these" he said squeezing her breasts.

She moans "Tell me more"

"I like her just as a bit of fun really" he admitted to her.

"I'm not fun enough for ya huh?"

He stared at her longingly "I'm going to pay for that aren't I"

"Maybe.."

"She's just different Elizabeth that's all there is to it" he tells her.

"Better then me?"

"Not at all" he said going to kiss her but she backs away from him.

"Tell me what I want to hear"

"I want you"

"Do you love me?"

"Yess" he hissed.

"Say it" she rubs her hands on his cheeks, looking him right in the eye.

"I love you" he breathed.

She nuzzles his face, purring in his ear "I love you to my sweet darling"

He kisses her cheek softly his breathing coming out in pants as she drove him crazy.

She embraces him with her head laying on his shoulder "My Beast"

He gripped her tightly before tearing her robe off.

"Will you leave bruises on me tonight like last time?" she asks with a lustful look.

"If that's what you truly want" he purred.

"You always satisfy me my love" she purrs back.

He kissed her roughly before pushing her onto the bed.

She stretches out like a wild cat and holds her arms out to him "Come"

He growled before pouncing and biting her skin.

"Mmm" she mewls at the feeling.

He bit her harder already leaving marks on her skin before sinking inside her roughly "For a second I thought you wouldn't let me do this"

"I'm always yours. I'm your wife and mother of our sweet children"

He groaned like an animal in heat as he pounded into her not letting up at all.

"Ooh Beast!" she cries out, digging her nails into his shoulder blades.

He kissed and his teeth grazed her lip cutting it because of his roughness.

She groans in response from the slight sting of it but she pushes through it and enjoys his thrusts more.

He held her down as he carried on ramming into her with a loud groan.

"Ooh fuck..I'm gonna uuhh!" she cries out loudly.

He came inside her with a growl. She just holds him to her tightly, not letting go, kissing his face. He panted as she kissed him.

"My Beast, how I love you so.." she says softly, rubbing her cheek against his cheek.

He turned to kiss her again passionately. She kisses him back with a moan.

"My queen" he moaned kissing her again "I think I know what the problem is" he told her.

"What?"

"I've been feeling intense waves of sexual desires recently, almost as if I'm in heat, like those animals Dennis reads about"

"Then come to me always come to me for I'm for you"

"I understand, I guess it must have been because she was there at the time, I wanted to be with her"

"I forgive you" she tells him.

"You do?" He said looking surprised,

"I always do because I love you"

Beast stared at her fondly "I will try harder to control myself when I am feeling like this" he told her.

"Thank you my love" she smiles.

Beast kissed her softly feeling a little better.

"I love you"

"I love you too my Queen" he breathed.

They fall asleep together, holding each other close.

Beast got restless again as his desires got stronger. Elizabeth turns over still in deep sleep.

He growled as his body ached with that heat he had been feeling for so long.

Molly walks past the doorway of their bedroom, she was just laying baby Daisy down again after feeding her.

Beast was lying right behind Elizabeth, his cock running over her entrance.

She lifts her leg up a little so he could hold it as he slid into her "Mmm" she moans.

He went deep straight away biting her neck again as he held her in place "My wife" he groaned as he felt himself getting more and more intense.

She stayed still, letting him go as much as he wanted on her.

Eventually he came again and started feeling exhausted slumping on the bed and falling asleep eventually. She falls back to sleep with him.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	16. A Little Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth ( Dennis and the kids give Elizabeth a surprise )

Maggie and Kev are running around excited because Dennis had told them they had a surprise for Elizabeth because she was kind of down lately. Dennis was busy setting up the last few things before she got home.

Elizabeth gets home from getting a few things in town, walking in the door.

Dennis sees her and grabs the bags from her after giving her a kiss, she could hear the kids giggling in the background.

"Mm hey what's going on?"

"Close your eyes baby" he whispered softly holding her hands to guide her.

"Alright"

Dennis leads her into the garden "Okay baby open your eyes"

She opens them to a set up in the middle of the garden is a nicely decorated table with her favorite foods on it and a pile of presents for her.

"Oh wow baby, I wasn't expecting this" she gasps.

"I can't take all the credit, the kids helped as well" he told her kissing her again.

She kisses him back passionately "Mm they always make it even better"

"You've been so down lately we wanted to cheer you up" he told her hugging her.

"Well this helps a lot thank you" she smiles and starts eating some of the food.

"I'm glad" he said happily pulling out a chair for her to sit on.

She enjoys the food and opens her gifts, laughing with joy at each one. Dennis held her softly with a smile "Here's my present" he said handing him his gift. She takes it and opens it. It's a picture frame with a beautiful picture of their family all together and on the back there were little messages from everyone, even their little angels who were at rest next to them. **"Remember you are always loved Momma, we love you always xxx"** one message said.

She tears up, holding it close to her "I love you too"

Dennis hugged her tightly "I love you so much baby" he told her sweetly kissing her head.

"I love you too my darling" she turns her head to kiss him.

He kissed her back softly "They're always here with you now" he said softly.

"I know they are and I love them for it and I love you so much" she kisses him more, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He gladly deepened the kiss his hands slipping down to her waist.

"Mmm" she moans sweetly, rubbing her hands up and down his back.

"I set up the barn for later on" he breathed.

"Ooh how much later?"

"That's up to you" he said lovingly.

"Mm can we feed each other those grapes?" she points at the bowl of grapes on the table.

"Of course" he said picking one and feeding it to her.

"Mm that's tasty" she picks the bowl up and takes his hand in hers, leading them to the barn.

He followed her and got her to sit on the chairs of his makeshift cinema he made for the kids.

She opens her mouth and closes her eyes "Waiting for my surprise"

He put her favorite movie on and got her to sit in his lap as he fed her grapes.

"Mm no I meant something else" she quirks an eyebrow and smirk's.

He smirked getting a blanket and covering them up before unbuckling his pants.

She quickly takes his cock and plays with it until he gets hard enough for her and slips it into her mouth, sucking on it "Mm"

"Uhh fuck Liz..." he breathed.

She pops it out of her mouth a few times for added effect "Mmm love you"

"Gawd I love you too" he moaned his hands gripping onto the seat.

"Take me darling take me!" she begs him, grabbing his shoulders and throwing them both together onto the blanket on the ground. He groaned loudly as he made love to her with a deep growl.

They roll around on the blanket, her hands gripping at his shoulder blades, nails digging into his skin "Ooh baby!"

He hissed as he felt her nails digging into him as he carried on thrusting inside of her kissing her softly.

She kisses him back, mewling ever so often "My love.."

"I love you" he repeated.

"I love you too" she keeps kissing him.

He moaned as he hit his climax and She hits hers right along with him, holding him close, she snuggles her face into his neck.

"Wow.. that was..." he breathed.

"Intense" she finishes his sentence.

"Yeah...but it was perfect" he said smiling at her.

"Yes, yes it was" she breathes, laying her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her kissing her head "I hope you feel better" he whispered.

"I do" she smiles and kisses his chest.

"Good I'm glad" he smiled.

She falls asleep, snuggling against him. He holds her tightly falling asleep next to her.

\--

Later on after they wake up and get dressed, they head back inside and Elizabeth begins making dinner, cutting up veggies first for a big pot of soup. Maggie ran into the kitchen to see her.

"Hey sweetheart" Elizabeth smiles down at her.

"Hey momma, you better now?" she asked her.

"Yes I am thank you"

"Did you like my present?" she says wanting to be picked up.

Elizabeth picks her up and holds her close to her on her hip "Yes I loved it baby thank you so much"

Maggie kissed her softly on the cheek.

Elizabeth kisses Maggie's cheek also "I love you my sweet Maggie"

"Love you more momma" she smiled at her softly hugging her closer.

"You want to help me stir the soup?"

"Okay" Maggie said with a smile stirring the soup for her.

"That's very good, I'm so proud" Elizabeth praises her.

She lifts the spoon up to her lips "Momma want to taste"

"Sure" Elizabeth blows on it first and eats some "Mm just right"

"Yay dinners nearly ready" she sings happily.

"Yes it is baby and you're my big helper"

"Thanks momma, I love helping you"

Elizabeth smiles sitting her down on her chair at the table "Now time to get everyone's bowls ready"

Maggie sat there clapping her hands as she waited. Elizabeth sits all the bowls in front of everyone and sits down herself to eat. Maggie smiled at her when she sat next to her, looking up at her like she was the best person in the world.

Elizabeth hands her a spoon "Time to eat"

"Yay, eating's my favorite" she said taking the spoon nicely before digging in.

Elizabeth chuckles and holds Dennis's hand across the table as they eat their food.

Dennis squeezed her hand comfortingly as he ate his soup "Mmm my compliments to the chef" he said proudly.

"Thank you" she smiles at him.

He grinned at her kissing her hand.

"Later my dearest" she whispers, raising a suggestive brow.

He shivered imagining what she meant by that.

After dinner Elizabeth puts all the dishes in the dishwasher and tends to the laundry in the basement.

Dennis helped her folding the clothes attentively and putting them in organized piles.

She glances over at him, smirking.

"What?" he asked her noticing her smirk.

"My helper man"

He grinned as his cheeks got slightly redder.

She leans into him, kissing his blushing cheek "I made you blush Mr. Crumb"

"Yeah...I guess so" he said going to kiss her.

She lets him kiss her and she kisses him back deeper "I love you darling"

"I love you too, so much" he murmured.

"You make me so happy"

Dennis smiled as his hands wondered around her body.

"Mmm darling.." she hums.

"You complete me baby" Dennis whispered to her his fingers taking their time as they explored her.

"You complete me too"

He moaned softly going to kiss her again. She kisses him back as they both start to sway back and forth.

He moaned lifting her up onto the washing machine.

"How charming" she teases him.

He chuckled as he carried on, unzipping his pants.

"My naughty man"

"Always" he breathed kissing her neck.

"Mmm" she tilts her head back more.

He bit and sucked on her flesh making a mark appear there.

"Ooh" she chuckles lightly.

He smiled at her reaction as he lifted her dress up. She quickly pulls her panties down her legs, kicking them off and wraps her legs around his waist. He pushed into her with a groan kissing her as he did.

"Mm darling" she moans, holding onto him.

"I just can't seem to take my hands off you today" he breathed looking at his hands clutching her legs.

"I'm flattered babe really I am" she smiles, rubbing her nose sweetly against his.

He kissed her passionately before moving his hips more so he cold really pleasure her.

She grips onto his back hard, rubbing her singer nails up and down his back "Uuhh" she moans deeply.

His back twitched at her touch as he kissed her. Her kisses back becomes more passionate and deep.

He moaned spurred on by her passion as he went faster.

"Ooh baby I'm going too..Mmm" she bites her lip, leaning her forehead against his.

He groaned as he came with her "I don't think I could ever love anyone as much as I love you" he breathed.

"Same baby, my darling husband"

He held her hand up to look at her wedding ring kissing it softly looking so sweet.

"I'd marry you a million times over" she smiles.

"Where would you wear all those rings" he joked with a small smile resting his head in her palm.

"The one ring I have is enough for a lifetime"

"Yeah mine too" he said with a smile.

"I love you so much"

"I love you forever" he said kissing her again.

"Forever sounds wonderful" she hums between kisses.

"Glad to hear it" he said staring into her eyes.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> ( This story only in this novel )


	17. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * My Oc's Bella Crumb X David Maxwell (Dennis included) ( Bella's urges and Beastly ways have been getting out of control once again and David and Bella get caught)

Bella's urges had been getting harder to control, not that David was complaining to much, he quite enjoyed her spontaneity and the risk factor of knowing they could be caught was really exciting to Bella so he couldn't say no to that. He was usually quite careful when they did it but with her urges getting worse it was sometimes hard to keep up.

"Mmm David can we please go in the shed outside?"

"Okay princess" he said kissing her softly.

She takes his hand in hers leading him outside into the shed, closing the door behind them "This is so much fun"

"Mmm yeah, we're running out of places we haven't tried yet" he smirked.

"Yeah that's for sure" she chuckles, getting up on the work table.

He kissed her deeply taking off his pants.

"No leave them on but just unzip them"

"Okay" he breathed unzipping them like she asked.

"David.." she breathes laying back a little, with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah baby?" he said softly.

"I just like saying your name"

He grinned before sliding her panties out of the way.

"I love this part" she moans.

"Mmm me to" he purred as he slid into her almost desperately, like he had forgotten they hadn't already done this earlier.

"So eager you are"

"Always" he moaned as he thrusted into her deeply.

She moans loudly, gripping the table hard. He groaned as he went faster.

"You're driving me crazy!"

"That's my job" he grinned going faster loving her moans. She leans up more to be able to kiss him "Mmm" 

He kissed her back deeply "Fuck I'm gonna..." he said before he came inside her.

"Ooh David that was wonderful"

"Yeah it was" he breathed going to kiss her again.

Suddenly the door opened up and someone shouts in surprise. Bella jumps getting startled. David squeezes her shoulder comfortingly going to confront the intruder. "Ahh coach what are you doing in here?" he asked the coach, a big burly looking man with a constant scowl on his face.

"Putting the footballs away, what are you doing sir?" he asked not really needing an explanation.

"Me and Miss Crumb were just finishing up" he told him with that grin that had gotten him out of so much trouble in the past. 

"You know I could report you for this" he threatened David who just chuckled. "Coach, why do that when I could easily fire you" David responded.

"What do you mean?" he asked gruffly puffing out his chest.

"Don't think I don't know what your up to on the running track...staring at those cheerleaders and the football team" he said with a knowing look making the coach falter.

"You...you can't possibly know about that" he stuttered.

"Well you do make it obvious" David smirked at him, making him back away.

"Uhh nothing to see here, enjoy your day sir" he said nervously before leaving hurriedly.

As soon as he left David walked back to Bella.

Bella's getting her panties back on "Will he tell?"

"Not if he doesn't want the football team knowing he's been checking them out" he told her.

"I'm still worried about it" she hugs him.

"I won't let anything happen I promise"

"I love you David"

"I love you too" he whispered.

"I don't want to lose you" she tears up.

"Hey you won't"

"Maybe we should go now" she says, grabbing her bag. David nodded walking her to the car and driving them home. 

On the way home in the car she kept looking behind them making sure no one was following them. "Baby we're okay" he assured her.

They get home and she looks out the window. David came up behind her hugging her tightly and kissing her neck sweetly. 

"I'm sorry I'm just so worried"

"It's okay don't worry about it" he whispered.

She turns and cries into his chest.

He holds her as she cried, stroking her hair sweetly "I won't let anything happen to us" he whispered.

"I love you David"

"I love you too baby" he said to her kissing her longingly.

"I'll go make some steaks for dinner"

"Mmm sounds delicious" he said hungrily.

"Good" she finally smiles, going into the kitchen. He was in the bedroom making things all romantic for her.

\-- She gets her phone out and calls her dad.

Dennis hears his phone and answered it quickly **"Hey Bella, what's up?"** he asked.

**"Dadda I need your help"**

**"What's going on baby?"**

**"David and I was together at school and..we were caught by a teacher"** she sighs.

 **"Oh, okay what do you need me to do"** he asked.

**"Get the Beast to take care of the teacher"**

**"Okay, I'll do it once football practice is over"** he told her.

**"I miss you"**

**"I can always stop by at some point"** he offered.

**"Yes that be great, I'll make you a steak, like I'm cooking now if you want one?"**

**"Sure as long as David's okay"**

**"Yeah he's okay, I'll see you when you get here, love you and thanks dadda"**

**"Love you too Bella, see you soon"** he said before hanging up.

\--

She hangs up with a smile on her face, feeling relived "Dinner's almost ready David!" she shouts.

"Okay" he shouted back admiring his handiwork to make the bedroom look all cosy and romantic.

She sets the table nice for them. He walked out of the room looking all proud of himself.

"You look happy" she says filling his plate.

"I made the bedroom all nice" he told her.

"Ooh sweet"

"I'm sure you'll love it"

"I love you" she gives him a kiss.

"Love you too Bella" he moaned kissing her back.

"Lets eat these steaks before they get cold" she chuckles. He smiled before digging into his food. 

Dennis arrived shortly afterwards. "Hey dadda come on in, dinners ready" she meets him at the door.

"Thanks baby" he said softly with a smile.

She fixes him a plate and sits it down in front of him "There you are"

"Thanks" he said before eating "So how are you holding up?" He asked her.

"I'm doing a bit better now thanks to you helping" she smiles.

"Yeah I never liked that coach anyway" he said to her.

"Yeah David did tell him off for looking at the cheerleaders and football players" she looks away wishing she didn't mention that because of him doing that also at one point.

"He wasn't very discreet either" he told her.

"Yeah I know, he would stare at me a lot actually during track"

"Well you won't have to worry about that now baby" Dennis told her.

She gets closer to him, sitting on his lap "He took care of it already?" she asks in a whisper.

"Yes, it wasn't difficult, he isn't the brightest"

"What did he do to him?"

"Well he shut him in the same place he saw you and killed him very slowly"

"And his body?"

"Burned to ashes" he told her.

"Wow" she exclaims, laying her head on his shoulder.

"No ones going to find him" he said fondly.

"I do feel better and safer now"

"Good, hows David?" he asked her.

"He's good, he made up the bedroom all romantic just for me, isn't that sweet" she smiles.

"That's nice of him, I'm not keeping you from anything am I?" he asked her.

"Not yet your not" she smirks.

Dennis chuckled at that "I better get going soon anyway, the twins have been teething and your momma has been handling them crying all day"

"Aww I'll miss you" she kisses his face.

"You know where I am" he said kissing her back before getting up to leave.

She hugs him tightly, giving him a goodbye kiss "Love you"

"Love you too, now go have fun" he smirked.

"You too when you can" she giggles.

"Yeah hopefully your brother and sister will settle soon" he chuckled before leaving.

She finds David asleep in the living room on the couch, she goes and lays down beside him "David."

He woke up looking into her eyes.

"Hey my sweet man, sleep well?" she asks kissing the end of his nose.

"Mmm yeah" he smiled kissing her softly.

"Every things taken care of"

"Good" he whispered kissing her more, his pants were already unzipped for her.

She reaches in the front of his pants, taking out her prize "Ooh I won" she jokes.

"Mmm you certainly did" he moaned getting ready for whatever she was going to do.

She keeps rubbing him and kisses him deeply "Mm David.." 

David groaned at her touch and kisses.

"Mmm David my sweet, please take me"

"Sure thing princess" he breathed before flipping them over and taking her clothes off hurriedly.

She chuckles happily.

"Gotta make up for that interruption, I was planning on doing a lot more than we did in that shed" he told her huskily.

"Ooh I'm excited"

David grinned "I'm glad" he whispered starting off by biting her neck knowing she loved it.

"Mmyes just like that" she moans softly.

He did it again before sliding his already leaking cock into her "God, I'm always doing that when I'm inside you" he moaned letting her feel it.

"I guess that means your crazy about me" she giggles.

"No argument there" he grinned as he moved inside her.

She holds onto him tightly "Uuh.."

He kissed her as he carried on slipping his tongue into her mouth. She sucks on it lightly with a slight giggle.

"Mmm" he moaned into her mouth as he held onto the blankets.

"I love being kissed"

He kissed her more as he moved faster.

"Ooh I love you!" she cries, her nails dig into his shoulder blades.

"I love you too Bella" he groaned loudly. She kisses him deeply as she hits her high and he came inside her at the same time breathing heavily. "Oh my David.." she breathes.

He kissed her passionately as he recovered. Bella falls asleep beside him.

\---

The next day in school David's boss showed up to talk to him "Sir what brings you here?" he asked. Bella comes in the next room and hears them talking, she stands outside David's office door listening.

"I've been hearing rumor's David, that you've been fooling around with one of the students" his boss said.

"What, of course not sir" he replied with a good fake expression of surprise.

"Good because if it was true I would have to fire you"

"Sir I assure you nothing is going on between me and a student" David said again.

His boss hummed not convinced as he looked around his office, he noticed one of Bella's panties on the floor. "Who's are these?" he asked him pointing at them.

"My wife's, it got muddled up in the washing this morning and ended up on the floor" David told them which wasn't a complete lie since that did happen, his boss narrowed his eyes but seemed to buy it. "Well remember what we said, you could lose your job if those rumours are true" he warned him.

"Understood sir, nice to see you again" David said showing him out of the room. 

"Just remember I know what you do here too" he said as he walked out his office making him tense up slightly "You know, I'm sure those rumours are just that, nice meeting you David, that'll be all" he stammered as he started sweating.

"Nice seeing you too sir, see you soon" David said with a grin before closing the door.

Bella walks past David's boss in the hallway "Hello Mr. Mayfield" she says in her sweet voice.

"Hello Miss Crumb" he said hurriedly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, just late to a meeting" he said.

"Oh I see, you just look a little bit flustered" she smirks.

"I have to go now" he said walking away hurriedly.

"Well if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me" she smiles, biting her lower lip.

He went beet red as he walked away as fast as he could.

She goes to David's office and closes the door behind her, she has a big smile on her face. He was sat at his desk when he looked up at her.

"I scared him off" she smirks.

"Mmm I thought you might" he smirked back.

"Whatcha doin?" she asks jumping up to sit on his desk.

"Just finishing up the rest of the plan" he explained.

"Plan?"

"Well if my boss was to magically disappear then I guess there would be a job opportunity open"

"You mean you wouldn't be the principle here anymore?" she pouts.

"No but, I'd gain a bigger office, more money and no one would be able to stop us from doing whatever we wanted, but I won't do it unless you want me to, its your choice" he said to her.

"Whatever you want to do, I support you" she says laying back on the desk.

"I could still make him disappear and keep my job" he told her kissing her neck.

Her eyes flutter "He bothers you that much huh?"

"No, just want to be able to stop looking over my shoulder" he whispered.

"Understandable" she gets down and sits across his lap, laying her head on his shoulder "I love you"

"I love you too" he whispered kissing her sweetly.

"Will you need my dadda's help?"

"Maybe...we'll see"

"I just want you to be careful" she nuzzles his neck.

"I will be don't worry" he whispered.

"Promise?" she asks leaning her forehead against his.

"Promise" he whispered kissing her again.

"So when are you planning to do this?"

"Tomorrow night" he said.

"Are you inviting him to our house or you just going after him?"

"I was just going after him, but what did you have in mind for at home" he asked.

"I was just wondering is all" she plays with his buttons on his shirt.

"Do you want to be apart of this plan?"

"Yes I do"

"Okay baby, what do you want to do" he asked.

"I'm not sure, just help out in anyway I can"

"Well if we lure him to our home he can't go anywhere"

"That's true but how would we lure him?"

"Your dad still carries chloroform around right"

"Um maybe, I'll have to ask him"

"That would make it easier" he whispered.

"Do you want him involved?" she asks, kissing his face.

"If he can be, it might be better" he said enjoying her kisses.

"Okay, should we ask him over the phone or in person?"

"What do you think is best?"

"In person, is my dad working today?"

"I think so" he said checking the schedule.

"I'll seek him out and talk to him about it okay" she slips off his and goes to find him.

\--

Dennis was busy cleaning an empty classroom. Bella walks in and shuts the door behind her "I need to talk to you"

"Sure what is it sweetie?"

"David and I need your help again"

"Who's bothering you now?" he asked protectively.

"Mr. Mayfield"

"Do you want me to take care of anything"

"Do you still have some chloroform?" she asks already reaching in his pockets feeling around. "It's in the cupboard in my office" he told her. 

"Lets get it then"

"Okay" he said opening his office.

She walks into the closet, turning on the light "I can't reach it"

He walked over and got it off the shelf "Be careful with this" he said to her.

"Why?"

"Well you don't want to knock yourself out do you" he chuckled.

"I've seen you use it before.." she whispers.

"Really when?" he asked.

"When I was a bit younger..I peaked when you were in the basement with a girl and she was getting wild with you and you sprayed her and caught her..."

"Well you shouldn't have seen that...just be careful though alright"

"It excited me, like I wanted to be the one fighting you and then you catch me gently in your arms, it all played out in my head" she looks down at the can of spray in her hand.

"You don't want to be sprayed by this sweetheart, it gives you a bad headache" he told her.

"I'll never understand why I have such odd fantasies" she looks down.

"We all have them baby it's okay" he comforted her.

"The reason why this guy was picked is because then David can be the high up and not just principle"

"Is that what you want?" he whispered.

"I don't really mind him being principle but he seems to think it be better for him to be higher up then we can..get away with stuff more without worry of being caught" she sighs.

"Well I mean I could close places off for cleaning if you want to do those things" he told her.

"I almost like being caught" she smirks a little, looking away.

"Talk to him before you go ahead with this plan" he said to Bella.

"I don't want to disappoint him"

"He won't be disappointed if it's how you feel" he whispered to her giving her a hug.

"I flirted with Mr. Mayfield, I could see he was flustered"

"Really, why?" he asked.

"I overheard him talking with David and I thought I'd miss with him a little"

"Wow you two are becoming quite a team" he smirked.

"Yeah..is it bad of me?" she looks up at him with those big blue eyes of hers.

"It's up to you who you want to be Bella" he whispered.

"I don't want you to be disappointed in me either" she takes his hand and leans her cheek into his palm, closing her eyes.

"Oh Bella, no matter what happens I will never be disappointed in you, I'll always love you my precious girl"

"I love you too dadda" she hugs him tightly.

"When you were born I remember crying my eyes out, I felt like the luckiest guy to have something so precious like you come into my life, I promised to love you no matter what and that's what I'm gonna do" Dennis told her sweetly. 

She smiles widely, hugging him closer. He hugged her back just as tightly stroking her hair lovingly "Your the best thing that came into me and your mother's life"

"I'll be careful with the spray" she smiles "I better go tell David"

"Okay be safe Bella" he said softly looking at her sweetly.

She runs off to tell David. David is sat at his desk waiting for her to come back. "Here's the spray" she tosses it to him.

"Hey baby...I did some more research on this job and...well it turns out I would be away from you for a really long amount of time...so I'm thinking maybe..." he started.

"Maybe what?" she walks over to him.

"Maybe I keep being the principal instead" he said softly looking at her apologetically for wasting her time. 

She takes his face in her hands gently "Lets get him anyways"

"You want to?"

"Mhm I do.. maybe he's a threat to us both"

"I suppose I could hire someone loyal to me" he said softly.

"No outsiders or they'll give us away if they are caught" she panics.

"Well do you have any suggestions?" he asked.

"You invite him to our house and we'll take care of him there"

"Okay...and his replacement?"

"If they pick you then take it"

"What but it means we won't be able to see each other as much...I can't do that"

"I want you to be successful" she tells him.

"None of the success means anything if I can't spend it with you baby...I think I know a replacement we could trust"

"Who?"

"Well your dad has DID...isn't there a super smart alter you mentioned"

"Yes but that would mean he would have to be away from my family more, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose so...I'll think of something"

"Let go home and gets things set up" she kisses him.

"Mmm, maybe we shouldn't" he said having second thoughts.

"But he threated you being fired" she says with worried eyes.

"I know..but the more I think about it, knowing his secret should be enough" he said softly.

"What's his secret?" she sits on his lap, looking very curious.

"He likes the head cheerleader" he whispered.

"Oh really.. well she has nothing on me and I know he got very red in the face when I flirted with him in the hallway"

"How interesting" he whispered kissing her softly.

"Maybe we should take care of him because of that secret"

"Okay but we have to think of a replacement"

"Just.. invite him over and we'll see what happens" she pouts.

"Okay" he nodded kissing her again.

\--

Later that night Bella gets a meal ready and David invited Eric aka Mr. Mayfield over for dinner. Eventually he showed up and sat down at the table. Bella suddenly comes in the room wearing a silky red dress with skinny straps "Hey boys, sorry I'm a bit late, I had to get ready"

David looked at her in awe which was expected, Eric however was practically drooling over her staring at her like a hungry wolf.

"Enjoying your meal Mr. Mayfield? I cooked it myself" she smiles.

"Yes its wonderful" he practically moaned checking her out, David nodded at her taking out the chloroform.

She gets up from her seat, walking over to Eric and sits across his lap "Do you like my perfume?" she tilts her head a little, exposing her neck more. He smelt her neck with a moan his cock already hard.

"So you like cheerleaders huh?"

"What?" he whispered staring up at her as David passed her the tried to pass the chloroform.

"I know about you liking the head cheerleader.." she smirks.

He gasped getting nervous all of a sudden "How could you..."

"You know.. I have a cheer outfit in my room" she says giving him a little peck on the lips.

He breathed out shakily trying to hide his growing erection.

She kisses his neck and grinds pussy against his erection "Mm I like this.."

"Uhh" he groaned gripping her hips.

She looks up at David and smirks, giving him the hungry eyes. David gave her the chloroform while Eric was distracted. She moans loudly, feeling turned on, the bottle falls out of her hand onto the floor. David acted quickly and knocked him out.

"I had it under control!" she yells.

"Uh huh sure you did" he sighed.

She crosses her arms, looking upset. David walked away needing some space as he picked up the chloroform from the floor. 

After she knew David was taking a nap, she snuck into the kitchen where they had Eric tied in a chair, she walks up to him. Staring at him with hungry eyes. He looked up at her looking dazed. 

She whispers in his ear "I'm not done with you yet"

He shivered at her words still feeling groggy from being knocked out.

Bella gets on his lap again, grinding her pussy against his bulge "I'm so hungry.." she says in a deep voice.

He moaned not being able to move. She suddenly bites into his throat and grinds her pussy harder against his groin. He screamed out in pain.

"Uuh fuck!" she moans loudly then she goes in for another bite which incudes her ripping out his throat with her teeth. Blood splatters all over her and all over the floor and cabinets. He shouts in pain as he bled out over the room. She knocks him over in the chair and starts ripping at his thighs with her teeth, chewing and eating the flesh "Ooh fuck..so good.." she growls to herself.

David wakes up and sees what she's doing. She looks up at him, her eyes are so dark "I want my dadda.." she says briefly before going back to eating Eric's flesh.

David calls Dennis and he came over straight away. She's up near Eric's chest now, licking up the blood, making these groaning sounds as both men walk back to see her there on the floor.

Dennis sees her "Bella?"

She looks up at him her dark eyes staring, blood dripping from her mouth and neck "Dadda"

"It's okay, just calm down okay" he whispered kneeling down next to her.

"I saved some for you.." she says softly.

He nodded holding out his arms for her.

"You don't want to hug me, I'm covered in blood"

"Your my daughter of course I want to hug you" he whispered.

She hugs him and gives his cheeks kisses "I couldn't help myself.."

"I know baby I know" he whispered comfortingly.

"I made such a mess, I'm sorry"

"We'll clean it up later, just breathe now" he told her never raising his voice just holding her close and kissing her head to comfort her.

She nuzzles her face in the crook of his neck, sighing softly.

"We knew this could potentially happen to you baby, it's okay" Dennis told her softly sensing she was still uneasy.

"All I wanted was to get off somehow and then I bit him and it all went crazy from there"

"You had a similar experience when you were little, you got too excited and ended up in the woods...I found you out cold next to some hikers body" he told her looking at her fondly.

"I remember now" she looks away.

"It was a one off, you never did it again...not until now" he whispered handing her his handkerchief to wipe her face off.

"Are you disappointed in me?"

"No baby...I'm just worried about you, last time this happened it really took it out of you" he explained.

"I feel drained.." she sighs.

"Why don't you clean up and get some sleep we'll clean this up" he said softly.

"Okay.." she gets up, shaking a little and goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

Dennis and David clean the place up before Dennis walks in to check on his daughter. Bella sitting in the bottom of the tub, holding her legs, just letting the warm water run on her back. Dennis hands her a washcloth to clean herself with "I love you no matter what" he whispered softly.

She takes it and washes her face first "I love you too"

Dennis helped wash her hair making sure all the blood was gone.

"I remember you washing my hair when I was little" she smiles.

"Well you always used to leave all the soap in your hair" he chuckled.

"You always looked at me with those warm caring eyes of yours and I always felt safe, I felt loved and I still do"

"You'll always be loved, I promise" he reassured her again.

She finishes her shower and gets out, getting into her nighty and robe. David had spruced up the bed for her to sleep on. "Thank you babe" she smiles at him before sitting down.

"You gonna be okay now Bella?" Dennis asked her.

"I'll just rest, thank you for helping dadda"

"That's okay I'll call you later, Goodnight baby" he said softly before leaving the apartment.

Bella lays back on the bed after slipping her robe off "David?"

"Yeah" he whispered looking at her softly.

"Are you upset with me?"

"No I just...didn't know what to do...I'm sorry" he whispered looking down.

She pulls him down onto the bed by her, giving him a kiss "Mm I love you"

"I love you" he breathed kissing her back softly. She settles down next to him feeling warm and loved. He fell asleep fairly quickly after the days events.

She gets up the next morning and makes breakfast for them both. David was on the phone to someone who was hoping to take Eric's job. She plates the food she made which was some pancakes, bacon and eggs with a tall glass of orange juice.

"Great, thanks bye" he said before hanging up on the phone smiling at her.

"Foods ready"

"Good...I found a replacement" he told her excitedly.

"Really who?" she smiles, giving him a hug.

"Someone I know from another school he knows what he's doing and he knows about us as well, he said he's happy to take on the job and cover for us as well" he told her.

"You sure it's wise to have someone that knows about us, what if they turn us in or something" she panics.

"Baby, he's on our side...he's also done things with a girl he was with in the school"

"I worry to much don't I?" she looks up at him with teary eyes.

"I like it, it shows that you care about us"

"I care about you"

"Thanks baby" he purred kissing her sweetly.

"Now eat your food before it gets cold" she smirks.

"Mmm alright, but I would like to do something more after breakfast"

"You read my mind"

He grinned at her before eating his food hungrily.

She eats and then sits on his lap, nuzzling his neck "My sweet David"

David held her close as he kissed her sweetly.

"I love you" she says softly.

"I love you too" 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	18. Early Days In The Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth ( -Early on in the relationship-, where Dennis finally lets Elizabeth be in control during sex)

Dennis and Elizabeth had been together for a while now and things had been going great despite Dennis's bad memories getting in the way of things whenever they tried to experiment in the bedroom. He was waiting for Elizabeth to come home as he finished cooking dinner.

She finally comes in the door, still wearing her dancer fit and platform heels "I'm home"

Dennis walks over to her giving her a hug and a kiss.

She kisses him back "Mm missed you my darling"

"Missed you too" he whispered kissing her again deeply.

"What's for dinner?" she asks between kisses.

"Just some pie and vegetables" he told her holding her closer to him.

"Pie with Vegetables?"

"It's a steak pie" he told her softly.

"Oh I thought you mixed desert with dinner, my bad" she smirks.

Dennis chuckled looking at her longingly.

"Mm I'm sure I'll enjoy it, just like I enjoy you my handsome man"

He shivered when she said that kissing her again before letting her sit down and eat her dinner.

"Mm yummy, sweet job on the cooking" she smiles.

"I knew you would be tired after work, so I wanted to do something nice for you" he explained sweetly looking adorable.

"Oh sweetheart I love you"

"Love you too" he said softly "I've been thinking about something..."

"Mm yes?" she says taking a bite of food.

"We've been together a while now...and I've loved it but, maybe...I was just thinking that.." he stuttered.

"What is it baby?"

"Well maybe next time we're you know...being intimate, maybe you could be more in charge" he whispered.

"Oh I see" she smirks.

"Is that okay?" he asked her.

"Sure if that's what you want"

"I trust you" he said softly looking at her fondly hoping this was okay, she knew how much of a big deal this was for him.

"You made me so happy letting me know that you do" she smiles warmly.

He smiled back holding her hand up and kissing it softly.

"Mm meet me upstairs and get naked for me" she whispers softly in his ear.

"Okay" he said with a shiver.

"Go on now" she slaps his ass as he leaves. He went upstairs and stripped down for her, he waited for her in bed.

She finally comes up to their bedroom, she's fully naked also, leaning against the door frame "Hello Mr. Crumb"

"Oh wow..." he breathed checking her out like it was the first time he had.

"You act like this is the first time" she chuckles, dancing slowly towards him.

"I just...still can't believe your mine" he panted.

She climbs up on the bed to him "Yes, yes I'm yours forever"

He breathed deeply is hands going to touch her body.

"Yes touch me my darling and I'll do the same to you" she rubs her hands all over his chest.

He moaned as his skin shivered under her touch.

She leans down more, kissing his skin sweetly and then gets on him to straddle his hips "Mine"

He stared at her trustingly as she towered over him, his hand went to stroke her face.

She turns her head a little so she can kiss the inside of his palm "Mmm"

"What are you gonna do?" he asked her softly.

She just continues to kiss his palm and moans into it "Oh my Dennis.."

He panted as his cock sprung to life more.

She easily slides her wet pussy down his shaft and cries out in pure bliss "You drive me so crazy"

"Uhh Liz..." he groaned gripping onto the bedsheets.

She starts riding him and takes ahold of his hands for support "Mmyeah.." she groans lightly.

He moaned looking up at her, this feels so right to him which made the whole experience euphoric for him. She lulls her head back more, moaning over and over again, deeply into it.

He came suddenly looking like he was in ecstasy.

"Give me more.." she begs him.

"Okay just let me just..." he whispered before pulling her in kissing her deeply.

"Just what?" she says between kisses.

"I just wanted to kiss you" he breathed.

She kisses him back and can't help but smile.

"I didn't think it could feel this good" he mumbled.

"I'll do anything for you baby"

"Keep going" he whispered to her holding onto her hips.

She keeps going on him, going faster this time around.

"Uhh fuck that's good" he moaned.

"I'm yours..I'm Uuhh!" she moans loudly.

"I'm yours forever..." he groaned as he came again.

"Yes my darling"

He breathed looking up at her "How do you make this so much better than it ever was?" he asked.

"Because we're in love with each other" she smiles.

"I never thought I could let anyone be in control like this, but you've completely changed that...I love you so much" he told her bringing her in for a long passionate kiss.

She moans, wrapping her arms around his neck "My sweet"

"I feel complete now" he murmured cupping her face in his hands.

She nuzzles her face in his palms, kissing them lightly.

He brought her closer to him happily "You helped me through so much...thank you"

"Anytime my darling one, I love you"

He kissed her again kissing her sweetly before falling asleep next to her his back and scars exposed to her, which he had never done before he always made sure he get dressed after they did anything. She kisses his scars sweetly.

He moaned softly in his sleep when she did his skin twitching where she kissed him.

She snuggles close to him, falling asleep.

He moved closer to her in his sleep snuggling into her until morning when they woke up together.

"Morning sleepy head, do you want pancakes?"

"Mmm yeah" he whispered realizing he was still exposed, Dennis went to cover himself up.

"Mmm don't" she takes his hand in hers.

"Why not?" he asked surprised.

"Because today we are having breakfast naked' she giggles.

"Really?" he asked lifting his eyebrow.

"Mhm yup" she slips off the bed.

"Might want to make sure the curtains are drawn, I doubt the neighbors in the next apartment want to see that" he whispered staring at her.

She smirks and draws all the curtains and goes to make pancakes in the naked.

Dennis breathed out deeply as he watched her go "I have the best girl in the world" he exclaimed as he caught up to her.

"I'm not even going to ask why your you all are naked" Molly says as she comes in the kitchen.

"Uhh in my defense it was Lizzy's idea" he said shyly.

"Yeah, yeah thought so" Molly smirk's getting some orange juice. "Nice ass by the way"

Dennis smirked softly. She eats her pancakes with them.

Dennis finished quickly not realizing how hungry he was, he sat there thinking about last night and how good it felt being able to give himself to Elizabeth completely.

Elizabeth smiles at him, she looked all bright eyed and rosy cheeked still. He went to touch her again not able to help himself.

"Tease" she giggles.

He grinned stroking her leg tenderly. She gets up and sits across his lap, giving him a kiss "Love you"

"Love you too" he moaned kissing her back.

She bounces on his lap a little, biting her lip. He moaned holding her to him.

Molly continues to eat on the other side of the table, trying to not pay attention them.

"We should probably leave so Molly can eat" he whispered to her staring up at her endearingly.

"No please don't let me bother you" Molly says leaving the room with her plate in hand.

Dennis looked back at her with a blush. Elizabeth kisses around his neck, not paying attention to anything else but him.

"I don't think I've ever been more in love" he moaned.

"Me neither baby" she purrs in his ear.

He grinned moving her hips and getting her to slide down on him again. Her head lulls back again, making her chest push out, her breathing more erotic. He licked and kissed her breasts as he moved her hips, he was already leaking inside her.

"Mmm darling.." she moans, grabbing at his shoulders.

He moaned softly leaning back on his chair "I'm already leaking" he told her softly.

"Mm I know, move me faster"

He moved her quicker groaning as he did it.

"Uuh baby!" she cries out.

He kept going bringing himself to a climax very quickly.

Right after she rests her head on his shoulder "I love you"

"I love you too" he breathed kissing her softly again "I can't believe I gave myself completely to someone" he said with giddiness.

"Well get used to it because I just might do it more often" she smirks.

Dennis smiled up at her "I wouldn't mind that" he aid softly.

"I'm glad you approve" she kisses him.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	19. Buzzed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin/Dennis x My Oc Molly/Elizabeth. ( Early days in relationship ) Elizabeth plays a trick on Molly and Kevin takes care of her )

Molly comes home and unpacks some things she got at the store, she opens a soda bottle and pours it and starts drinking, what she doesn't know is that Elizabeth played a trick on her and put alcohol in the bottles. "Hm this tastes odd" she licks her lips and keeps drinking it.

Kevin was resting upstairs when he heard someone giggling downstairs, he woke up and decided to see what was happening. Molly has become buzzed and is jumping around on the couch.

"Hey Molly what are you doing?" he asked timidly.

"Having fun!" she chuckles wildly.

"Well be careful you look like your gonna..." he didn't finish his sentence as she nearly fell off and he just caught her in time.

"Ooh my sweet Kevy" she throws her arms around his neck.

"I think you need some rest" he told her.

"Want to watch me dance, I can do ballet for you"

"You can barely stand Molly, I think you should go to bed" he reasoned with her.

She begins to dance around the room, doing her best ballet moves. Kevin stood there awkwardly not sure what to do.

She wraps her arms up around his neck, getting on her toes to reach him, kissing him "Mmmm"

He gasped in surprise as he pulled away to look at her.

She breathing hard as he pushes her slightly "Love me Kevy"

"But your Dennis's" he protested.

"Haven't you ever wondered what it be like to kiss me, to hold me in your arms, to touch me mmm" she asks in her sweet voice.

"A little bit...but I can't do that to Dennis he'd be crushed"

"Ooh but I'd be crushed if you turn me down" she moans in protest, holding onto his shoulders.

"But Dennis..." he muttered.

She pouts her lips out, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you"

"Kiss me Kevy" she pushes her lips out.

He sighed giving in eventually and kissing her slowly. She moans as they kiss, melting in his arms. He pulled away still acting all shy.

"What's wrong don't you like me?" she asks pouting her lips again.

"No, it's not that...it's just I'm not very good at this sort of stuff"

"Try, try for me" she begs him.

"I don't know how to Uhh...turn girls on" he whispered.

"Don't worry about that, I'm already on fire" she kisses his face.

Kevin raised an eyebrow at that "But how I didn't do anything"

"Just being around you is driving me crazy" she hums in delight.

"I've never been that good before" he said in shock.

"You don't even need to try hard, you are so cute and so sweet" she says, kissing him again.

He kissed her back still feeling shocked by her words.

"I feel so naughty.." she then hiccups with a chuckle.

Kevin looks at her softly, his eyes were glazed over.

"I think I got the hiccups" she laughs more.

"Oh do you want me to help" he asked shyly making him look adorable.

"Maybe more to drink"

"I'll get you some water" he said rushing to the kitchen to pour her a glass. He raced back and handed it to her. She already taking off her shirt, showing off her cute lacy pink bra, she takes the water from him and takes a sip and sits the glass down on the table.

Kevin jumped when he realized she had taken her shirt off.

"Do you like my bra?" she asks, smiling sweetly.

"Uhh sure..." he stuttered.

She pouts her lips out "You don't like the color? What about the matching panties?" she slips her skirt off too showing her panties.

"Oh no..no they're fine" he whispered nervously as he stared at them.

"Do you like my soft skin" she flutters her eyes at him. He nodded reaching out to her but refraining still.

"Do you want me to suck you off Kevy?" she rubs her hand on his chest.

"I, I don't know what I want to do" he breathed.

"Why don't you ask Dennis?"

"Ask Dennis what?" Dennis's voice asked.

"I wanted him to ask you if you can teach him how to put his cock in my mouth" she chuckles.

"Oh...yeah he's not very good about those sorts of things" he told her.

"I can tell" she laughs, starting to jump on the couch again.

"Do you really want to do stuff with him?" he asked.

"You haven't told me not too" she giggles sweetly.

He walked towards her kissing her deeply.

"Mmm what's that for?"

"I just missed you" he told her.

"Ooh I missed you too" she smiles and hiccups again.

"You got hiccups" he commented.

"Yeah I've been having them ever since I drank my soda" she chuckles falling over on the couch.

Dennis fell down with her. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to kiss him but misses his lips, kissing his jawline.

"I think someone might be a little drunk" he whispered chuckling.

She continues to kiss his jawline, using her tongue to the point of his cheek becoming very wet "Mmm"

He moved his head so he was kissing her mouth.

"Oh there you are" she laughs.

He smiled at her "I'm gonna get you more water" he whispered.

"No, no don't leave...daddy" she pouts her lips out.

"I'll be back I promise"

"Oh fine.."

He kissed her passionately before getting her more water, he came back and sat right next to her 

"Here drink this"

She lifts off the blanket and she's fully naked "Still think I need water?"

Dennis looked at her body hungrily before looking at her eyes "If you do drink it I'll do whatever you want" he offered.

She takes a few sips of the water but then dumps the rest on her chest "Whoops"

"Aww princess why'd you do that" he moaned kissing her softly.

"It was an accident"

"It's okay, I'll clean it up" he whispered licking the water off her chest.

She moans as she leans back more, putting her arms above her head. He moaned as he continued licking her body.

"Mmm I was so naughty" she giggles.

"Yeah you were" he purred climbing on top of her.

"Teach me a lesson"

Dennis grinned as he undressed very slowly.

"Mm are you teasing me?" she asks looking him up and down.

"Maybe just a bit" he purred again kissing her neck.

She giggles "That tickles'

He grinned at her before kissing down her body.

"I love it when you kiss me Dennis bear"

"Mmm well I love kissing you baby" he whispered.

"My sweetheart" she hums, stretching out her body like a little cat.

He kissed her again softly before reaching his prize and licking her pussy softly.

"Ooh.." she moans.

He held her down gently as he found her clit. Her eyes flutter and she grabs onto the couch cushion as she pants harder. He moaned softly as he kept lapping up her juices.

"Ooh yes Dennis!" she moans loudly.

He kept going, getting faster as he felt her getting closer to her climax.

She suddenly hits her high and her hips jump up at the feeling "Dennis!"

Dennis grins as he licks her clean, looking up at her, his mouth glistening with her juices.

"Come back up here and kiss me"

He crawled up to her and kissed her passionately.

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back "I love you"

"Mmm I love you too" he smiled at her.

She nuzzles her face against his sweetly "My sweet Dennis bear"

"My princess Molly" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I couldn't ask for a better man in my life"

"I couldn't ask for a better girl" he told her kissing her head.

"I think I'm buzzed but I'm not sure why"

"I think your soda might have had alcohol in it" he told her.

She pouts "How'd that happen?"

"I'm not sure, I'll look after you" he told her hugging her.

"I know you will daddy" she settles down in his arms.

He rocked her slowly kissing her head again. She finally falls asleep.

Dennis watches over her protectively as she did.

Elizabeth comes home carrying a few bags "I'm home"

"Hey" he said from the sofa still cradling Molly in his arms.

"Hey babe, got some dinner" she holds up a few bags.

"Great what is it" he asked getting up to help her.

"Japanese food"

"Mm sounds good" he said helping her dish up the food.

"Thank you sweetie" she smiles, getting out some drinks.

"Your welcome" he whispered softly.

"Is Molly home yet?"

"Yeah she's asleep on the couch, she was a little tipsy when I found her"

"Yeah I bet..I mean really?" she chuckles lightly and then gets serious.

Dennis raised an eyebrow "You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" He asked her.

"Me? Noo" she smirks and turns around to pour herself some wine.

"I think you did Lizzy" he breathed in her ear as he stood behind her.

"Maybe.." she takes a sip of her drink.

"Mmm well that was really naughty you know" he said kissing down her neck.

"Yes I know, but she took my makeup without asking again, so I wanted to teach her a lesson"

"Mmm well it's still wrong baby" he moaned, his hands wondering up her top.

"Didn't you already do something with Molly?"

"Maybe, you just look so beautiful" he told her kissing her more.

"Want a sip?, it's strawberry wine" she holds the glass to his lips.

He takes a sip "That does taste pretty good" he said taking the bottle and pouring a glass for himself.

"Thought it would be tasty to go with dessert"

"Ooh what's for dessert?" He asked her.

"Chocolate mousse pie"

"Sounds good to me" he said with a smile.

"You can have some after you eat some food then" she giggles.

"Okay" he said with a sigh checking her out.

Molly wakes up and has a bite to eat as well, Elizabeth smirks at her "How's your noodles?", Molly looks up at her "Good" she mumbles.

Dennis watched them both carefully not sure what was going to happen next.

"Want another soda Molly?" Elizabeth asks with a giggle, Molly drops her fork "You did put something in my drinks" she pouts.

"Girls play nice" Dennis warned them.

Molly gets up and rushes over to him hugging him. Elizabeth shakes her head "Can't take a joke"

"Just say your sorry baby please" Dennis said to her pleading with his eyes.

"Punish her Dennis Bear" Molly says in his ear.

"Alright princess" he said softly standing up and picking up Elizabeth quickly, taking her to the bed.

Elizabeth just laughs when he picks her up.

He placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her pinning her down.

"Mm hello darling" she purrs.

"Hey" he purred back kissing her deeply with a moan.

She kisses him back, rubbing her hands on his back.

"I've been waiting so long to be with you again" he breathed taking her clothes off slowly.

"Mm it's only been since yesterday" she chuckles.

"It feels longer" he moaned kissing her neck.

"Mm yes it does baby" she hums.

"Molly wants me to punish you" he admitted to her still kissing her neck.

"She can never take a joke, I only did it because of the makeup"

"Maybe not do it again, we should make this round look good though" he told her,

She smirks "This round huh?"

"Oh yeah, I don't intend on just going for one round, its been a stressful day" he smirked.

"Ooh darlin I'd love to help you with that stress"

"Mmm I'm sure you will" he purred as his cock brushed her leg slightly.

"Well punish me then" she smirks.

He grinned thrusting into her deeply, his cock already leaking inside her. She wraps her legs around him, bringing him closer to her.

"Uhh god that feels good" he groaned before really going on her.

"Mmm my darling.."

He kissed her neck before nipping the skin there "Uhh already leaking inside you" he moaned.

"Yes I know" she giggles.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly.

"Don't be sorry" she kisses his jawline.

"Do you like it?" he asked her as he kept going harder.

"I like anything you give me baby" she giggles and holds him close.

"Good" he moaned going faster.

"Uuh yes darling.." she grits her teeth, digging her nails into his skin.

He groaned as her nails made his skin twitch spurring him on the deeper she dug them in.

Molly comes in the room putting her hands on her hips, pouting "You were suppose to punish her not make her feel good"

Dennis smiled up at her like he had a plan, he was waiting until Elizabeth was close to her climax.

"Ooh Dennis..Mmmm" Elizabeth moans underneath him.

He knew she was getting closer so he slowed down knowing it would drive her mad.

"Ooh baby...please" she begs him, moving her hips in circles slowly.

He smiled at her "Not yet baby, remember this is your punishment" he whispered softly.

She pulls him closer, kissing him deeply "Mmm"

He kissed her back passionately and she knew that this was driving him just as crazy as it was her.

"Ooh darling I'm so close" she moans.

"Me too, can I stop punishing you now" he moaned needed to relieve himself.

"Yes!" she cries.

He kissed her before picking up his pace again bringing himself to a climax very quickly.

She came right along with him.

He collapsed on top of her breathing hard "You know I don't think I'm cut out for this punishing thing" he said kissing her softly.

"Then don't so much then"

Dennis nodded kissing her again before cuddling her.

Molly sits on the end of the bed "I'm still not happy"

Elizabeth looks down at her "Please stop whining"

Dennis groaned just wanting to sleep now. Molly crawls up to his side while Elizabeth is on his other. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

They both nuzzled his face and got settled with their legs over his legs.

He moaned contentedly as he started to snore softly, They giggle at him as they fall asleep.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	20. Barry's Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry X My Oc Elizabeth ( Barry has bad dreams about a guy he used to know )

Barry was asleep in bed after having a bit too much to drink at a work party. Unfortunately that meant that his dreams turned bad very quickly and he started whimpering as he dreamed. His dream started off with him walking home with this guy he had a crush on in high school, he looked just as good as he remembered, jet black hair which was all gelled back and those emerald green eyes he could just stare at all day, and his clothes...immaculate as always, he almost felt bad about daydreaming about what he wanted to do with those clothes. He was so busy daydreaming he didn't hear what his crush had been saying "Sorry... what?" He asked him.

His crush gets mad suddenly "How dare you not listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"I, I'm sorry I didn't mean to not listen...I just find you attractive" Barry stuttered nervously backing away cautiously.

"Sorry isn't good enough"

"What can I do to make it better?" he asked wanting to make him feel better.

"Go suck it" the man starts walking off.

"Wait please don't go" Barry said grabbing his hand.

"And why not?"

"I love you...please don't go, I'll do anything I promise" he begged him kneeling on the ground before him.

"Suck me off then Barry" his crush tells him, unzipping his pants.

Barry quickly took his cock in his hand, stroking it before sucking his cock eagerly, trying to prove his love to him.

"Come on Barry you can do better then that if you love me"

He started deep throating him taking every inch of him.

"That's it.." his crush groans, pushing his hips forwards more.

Barry carried this on trying hard not to gag as he kept pleasuring him.

Finally the other man climaxes hard, grabbing ahold of Barry's jacket. Barry licked him clean tentatively staring up at him when he was done.

His crush stares down at him and smiles, then suddenly he slaps him hard.. waking Barry up.

\--

Barry gasped as he woke up clutching the bedsheets tightly.

Elizabeth walks over to him as she coming out of the bathroom "Hey you okay?"

"Yeh...I, I just had a bad dream" he said looking troubled, he very rarely got bad dreams especially like the one he had just had.

"Aww babe" she sits down next to him "Tell me about it"

"I, I don't know if I should" he said shakily,

"Why not babe?"

"It's kind of embarrassing..." he whispered.

"I'm all ears" she smiles, taking his hand in hers.

"Well there was this guy I liked...he had a temper and used to demand sexual favors when he was angry, of course I did them because I thought he loved me...but he just liked hurting me" he said softly looking down in embarrassment.

"My poor darling..no one deserves to be treated that way"

"Didn't matter anyway not after...mother saw it" he said looking traumatized but guilty as well.

"It doesn't matter what she did or said to you anymore, she's long gone. I'm here for you"

"I know but...you can't tell Dennis what I'm about to tell you, please Liz"

"What?"

"Well you know our mother started to do sexual stuff to us...well it was because of me, she saw me doing stuff with him" he whispered.

"Oh Barry.." she looks down.

"Dennis doesn't know" he told her guiltily.

"You know he might already know, but he's taken the blame all these years, maybe you should talk to him about it"

"No, he'll hate me..." he whispered.

"But what if he already knows?"

"How could he know?" he murmured looking at the floor.

"Because he's the protector and I'm sure he could sense it when it happened"

"He's never mentioned it though"

"Do you think he would, I don't think he would want you to carry the burden" she says rubbing his back.

"I feel so bad about it, it was all because of me that he had to do those things"

"It wasn't because of you ever, it was her"

"I don't know what to do Liz" he whispered.

"Relax for one thing" she pushes him back more on the bed.

He breathed out deeply as he laid down.

She unties the strings on his pants and rubs on his cock getting it hard, she then leans forwards and takes him into her mouth. He gasped as she sucked him off.

"You deserve this more then he ever did" she smiles and then continues to suck a bit faster.

He groaned softly gripping the bedsheets.

"Mmm.." she licks around the head of his cock slowly, teasing him.

"Uhh gawd" he moaned.

She deep throats him at a good pace as she holds onto his thigh, holding him in place.

He finally couldn't take it any longer and hit his climax hard. She licks him clean and gets up to lay on top of him, giving him kisses along his jawline. He smiled up at her sweetly.

"Don't worry about it anymore my darling" she kisses him deeply.

"You really think Dennis won't be upset?" He asked her softly.

"No I don't think so"

Barry still looked a little nervous.

"Don't worry love" she purrs in his ear, giving him another kiss.

Barry moaned as he kissed her back starting to feel tired again.

"Rest easy and I'll go make some lunch alright?"

"Okay" he yawned falling asleep again.

She makes some subs to eat for lunch and feeds the kids before waking Barry up again to eat.

He gasped again as she woke him up looking around the room.

"Hey it's okay hun, it's me"

"Ugh...sorry I had another one" he sighed looking down.

"It's just a dream babe, everything's fine"

"Mother was in that one"

"Oh I'm sorry.."

"It's okay...it was, it was just the first time she saw me with a guy...things didn't end well that day" he sighed.

"Well it's not going to happen again that's for sure" she says holding his hand.

He nodded holding her hand tightly "Sorry Liz" he whispered.

"Oh don't worry about it babe" she smiles. "Dinner's ready if you want to eat something"

"Yeah...sure" he nodded sitting up slightly.

She hands him his plate and drink. He eats slowly taking small sips as he went.

She smiles while she eats her food also. Once he was done he put his plate to one side looking off into space.

"You alright?"

"Hmm yeah, just thinking" he whispered to her.

"About what?"

"What could have happened if our mother never caught me kissing that guy" he admitted.

"You mean if she never saw you be with a guy would she still have molested you or Dennis?"

He nodded slowly "I know I shouldn't but sometimes I just wonder about it sometimes"

"She would have anyways and who knows maybe she already had with Dennis before you. Have you ever asked him?"

"No...he doesn't really like talking about that with me, not since I let Jade and Orwell talk me into making him lose the light" he sighed guiltily.

"Maybe it will be different now"

"Maybe" Barry said uncertainly.

"Just talk to him and you'll see"

Barry gulped nervously

"Okay"

She gets him to lay down and go have a chat with Dennis while she waits for him.

\--- 

**-In Kevin's head-**

Barry approaches Dennis nervously not sure how he was going to react "Dennis can we talk ?" he asked him.

"Sure what about?" Dennis said calmly.

"I uhh, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did when we were kids" Barry said shaking suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" Dennis asked looking confused.

Barry sighed looking down guiltily.

"Well I was with a guy and mother saw me and I think that's when she started doing...those things to us" he said quickly not even stopping for breath.

"Barry it's okay... it wasn't your fault, she started doing those things way before that" Dennis said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Really..." Barry said sadly, Dennis nodded.

"She did it when she saw I had a wet dream...that's when it started" he told him.

"I, I always thought it was because of me" he cried.

"No it was never your fault" Dennis told him hugging him tightly as he cried.

\---

Elizabeth knew somehow things were turning out alright, she just could sense it somehow and knowing how Dennis was very understanding. She sits there watching him closely, kissing his face.

Dennis woke up in the light after Barry had cried himself to exhaustion.

"Hello Dennis love" she smiles, already knowing who it was.

"Hey baby" he said softly looking up at her.

"How did it go?"

"It went well...he's tired now" Dennis told her softly.

"Yeah he seemed very stressed, I knew you would talk with him and understand"

"It was never his fault...she was just a messed up woman" he said softly.

"I told him that too" she says rubbing his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I think he's blaming his sexuality for being the reason she did those things...she used to be very homophobic as well so maybe that's why he's feeling like its his fault"

"Oh my poor sweet Barry"

"He can't help who he is but I understand where he's coming from" he sighed.

"I know you do" she smiles.

"What brought it up...he hasn't opened up like that in...well forever"

"He's been having nightmares about a guy he used to know and about your mother"

"Colin from high school?" he said straight away "He did some nasty things to my brother" he said sweetly.

"Sounds like it"

"I wanted to punch him but Barry didn't want me to hurt him"

"He sounds like a big bully to me"

"A bully who knew about Barry's feelings...it was horrible to watch" he sighed.

"I bet it was" she sighs sadly.

Dennis holds her close to him with a sigh.

"I'm so lucky to have you all"

"We're the lucky ones baby...what are we gonna do with Barry?" He asked her.

"Well I'm sure that now that he knows the truth he won't have those nightmares anymore"

"I hope so, I never realized he ever thought it was his fault" he whispered.

"This is why I'm so glad you both get along now and are able to talk about things" she smiles.

He smiled at her kissing her softly "All because of you baby" he said gratefully.

"I can't take all the credit" she jokes.

"Well you can take at least 95 percent of the credit" he chuckled.

"Fair enough" she smiles, giving him a kiss.

Dennis kissed her back softly.

"I love you"

"I know" he smirked.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	21. Mad And Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth - ( Dennis thinks of a way to punish Elizabeth for a fight they had)

Elizabeth had done something to upset Dennis during a argument so he was busy planning on getting her back.

Elizabeth was outside hanging some sheets up on the line to dry, getting them to smell of the fresh air, she hums to herself as she's pining them up. Dennis came up behind her kissing her neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you were upset" she says softly.

"I was" he whispered back as he slides his hand up her leg slowly trying to get her in the mood.

"Mmm" she purrs.

He moaned sliding her panties to the side quickly before stroking her pussy slowly.

"Fuc.." she grits her teeth and spins around in his arms to kiss him deeply.

He kissed her back as he kept going alternating his speed.

"Lets go in the house babe"

"Okay" he breathed.

They go inside and upstairs to their room. She starts slipping off her dress and then her bra slowly.

He moaned as he stared at her longingly.

"Those sheets are going smell wonderful and very fresh when they're done drying, just like you like them hun" she says as she throws her panties at him with a giggle.

"Good we might need them" he breathed as he pounced on her.

"Maybe I'll even iron them out nice like I do your shirts" she says in a teasing voice.

"Uhh god your spoiling me" he breathed nipping her neck as his fingers went back to doing what they were doing outside.

"Mmm darling.." she moans.

"You like that baby?" he asked her huskily.

"You know I do babe"

He breathed kissing her passionately as he carried on knowing she was getting close, as soon as she was just on the edge of her climax he stopped everything.

She looks up at him breathing hard "Ooh you big tease"

He smirked at her "It's your punishment baby" he said walking away leaving her wanting more.

"Jerk" she crosses her arms.

He chuckled at her as he walked to the wardrobe. She throws a pillow at his back.

"Hey don't be that way" he smirked at her holding a bag up.

"Be what way" she says turning over on her side.

"I'll even let you choose" he said showing her the bag.

She looks at the bag and rolls her eyes.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Trying to bribe me with toys?" she huffs.

"Well, it's either this or you still don't get that sweet release that your craving" he purred in her ear as his hand rubbed the inside of her thigh.

"I'd rather have your cock" she rubs on his bulge.

He moaned as she touched him leaning into it more which was a mistake as she grabbed it hard making him hiss.

"Don't you try to play games with me" she purrs in his ear.

"Or what?" he challenged which was brave considering she had all the cards right now.

"Or I'll not let you touch me for a week"

"You wouldn't be that cruel" he breathed shakily as she squeezed his bulge again.

"I could be"

He groaned softly as his hips bucked.

"Now you know how I felt when you took your hand away" she takes her hand away from his groin.

He moaned in protest at the loss of her touch. She looks away, looking clearly strained from not getting off herself.

He went to kiss her unbuckling his pants and taking them off hurriedly.

"Can't resist?"

"No" he breathed.

"Then take me my darling" she takes him into her arms.

He groaned deeply as he sank into her.

"I'm never letting you go" she says wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Fine by me" he moaned as he thrusted into her deeply needing to relieve himself.

"Ooh yes baby more!" she moans loudly.

He groaned as he picked up the pace going harder and faster as he felt more sensitive.

She holds onto him tightly, not letting up. He was finally getting close to his climax and she could tell.

"Ooh Dennis!" she hits hers, digging her nails into his shoulders.

He groaned as he came with her holding onto the sheets tightly.

"I hate it when we fight" she whispers.

He moaned in agreement as his head was buried into her shoulder.

She kisses his cheek "My sweet darling"

He turned to face her looking at her with those lustful eyes. She nuzzles his face sweetly.

"I don't even remember what we were fighting about" he mumbled kissing her softly.

She laughs "I don't either"

Dennis hugged her close. She falls asleep in his arms pretty quickly.

He smiled at her before falling asleep next to her.

Fights between them never seems to last long.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	22. To Her Mothers She Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis X My Oc's Maggie and Little Maggie 'Oc daughter' (AU of My AU) (Where Maggie is alive and Her and Dennis co parent Little Maggie ) 
> 
> Check out the story about Maggie called 'Maggie' In Split: Oc book vol 3.

Dennis was dropping Maggie over to her mothers home so she could spend some time with her mother. As he pulled over outside he prayed that her grandma wasn't there, she had never been kind to him, he understood why but Maggie didn't need to see that.

Maggie wanted to use the horn to let her mother know she was here so Dennis let her. She hits the horn a few times and claps her hands together happily.

Dennis chuckled as he saw the door open and her mother walked outside "Okay sweet pea, your momma's outside, you got everything you need?"

"Yes dadda but why can't you stay with me?" she pouts.

"Maggie we've talked about this, it's just your momma lives here and I live with Elizabeth" he told her softly.

"Do you both want to come in?" her mother says closer to the car.

"Uhh sure if it's okay with...your mother" he said nervously.

"She's out for the day"

"Okay, grab your things then sweet pea" Dennis said to their daughter.

"Okay" she says grabbing her teddy.

He got her bag for her as they got out of the car "Ready princess"

"Mhm" she rubs her eyes, clearly already tired.

Dennis picks her up, cradling her sweetly "We had a busy day" he told Maggie.

"I can see that" she chuckles lightly "Here we can put her in her bed for a nap"

They went upstairs and tucked her in bed, kissing her goodnight.

Maggie kisses their daughter on her cheek before leaving the room with Dennis.

Dennis followed her out "Oh before I forget, she's been struggling with her math homework, maybe you could help her out with it, I would have but she said she wanted to do it with you" Dennis told her softly.

"Okay, I did get her a numbers game and flash cards"

"She'll love that I'm sure, she likes learning through games"

"Yeah I know" she sighs "Do you want some tea or something?"

"Water would be good" he said following her to the kitchen "Are you okay Maggie?" he asked her sincerely, she liked that he was always worrying about her as well as their daughter, he was always doing his best to make this as easy as possible for her.

"Yeah I, I'm alright" she says softly, filling his glass with water and handing it to him.

"You sure?" he asked her holding her hand gently.

She closes her eyes taking a deep breath, the feeling of his touch starting to get to her.

"Sorry...I, I should probably go" he said nervously.

"No I'm sorry..don't go"

He stopped where he was looking back at her and going to hug her "What's wrong huh?" he asked.

"I do miss you" she admits, looking down.

"I miss you too" he told her softly stroking her hair.

"You do?" she looks up at his face.

"Yeah" he nodded staring into her eyes. Tears come to her eyes.

Dennis hands her his handkerchief "It's okay" he comforted her softly.

"It will never be okay" she cries in his shirt.

Dennis holds her close to him as he shushed her calmly. He hated how complicated their situation was and how much he wanted to be there for her but couldn't be. "Whatever happens you mean everything to me and I love you and our daughter so much, your an amazing mother and a beautiful, strong person, and I promise I'll do whatever I can to make things better" he promised her softly.

"I hate it that I'm afraid to be affectionate"

Dennis just held her close, kissing her head softly "I understand" he whispered.

"Please don't think that I don't want it.. because I do"

"It's okay, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't feel comfortable with" he told her sweetly, he was so kind and considerate of her feelings.

"I want you to kiss me and hold me, but I'm so inexperienced. Only time I did anything with anyone was with you that one time" she looks away, looking embarrassed.

"It's okay, we'll take it slowly, if that's what you want" he says kindly lifting her head up and placing a small kiss on her lips.

She makes a small whimper when he kisses her. He pulled away from her to make sure she was okay.

"I'm sorry I got overwhelmed" she breathes.

"It's okay, you did great" he assured her.

"I did?"

"Yeah, of course" he whispered looking at her fondly.

"I feel so useless in this type of thing"

"It's okay, there's no pressure I promise" he told her taking her hands in his.

She brings his hand up to her face so she could lean her cheek into his palm, closing her eyes "I want to with all my heart"

"We'll go at your pace Maggie, whenever you're ready I'll do everything I can to help you feel comfortable" he promised.

"You'll have to lead me into it" she sighs.

"Okay, just tell me if it gets too much" he told her softly before kissing up her arm gently.

In response she tilt's her head up, exposing her neck more. He kissed her neck softly before carrying on to her lips slowly making sure it was okay.

She begins to kiss back, making little mewls, rubbing her hands softly up and down his back.

He pulled her closer to him slowly kissing her more as she got into it more.

"I missed you.." she nearly cries but keeps kissing him.

"Missed...you.. too" he said between kisses.

"Make love to me please" she says sweetly.

He nodded slowly picking her up and taking her to her bed, laying her down gently, kissing her again sweetly before unbuttoning his shirt slowly still giving her time to change her mind. She undoes her jeans and shirt, slipping them off.

He slid off his shirt slowly before making his way to his pants "You sure you want to do this?" He asked her again sweetly always checking on her.

"Mhm yes" she nods as she slips her panties off along with her bra.

"Okay" he whispered taking off his slacks and boxers to reveal his hardened cock.

"I'm on birth control.." she says, opening her legs up to him.

"Okay" he whispered softly "I still brought protection this time" he told her holding a condom in his hand.

"If you want to use it you can, but you don't have too"

"I just want to make you comfortable" he whispered looking at her softly, a pang of guilt and shame washed over his features slightly when he said that.

"What's wrong"

"Just...I'm sorry about last time, had I worn protection we wouldn't be in this situation" he sighed sadly.

"But we got little Maggie out of it all and she's a blessing"

He smiled at that kissing her again sweetly "Yeah she is, and I love you both so much" he whispered.

"It's just my mom that has a problem with it all.."

"I know...I'm sorry about that" he whispered kissing her again.

She kisses him back, rubbing her hands over his back again. He moaned softly getting into it more as he opened the packet and put on the condom. She bends her legs up and back more giving him access, so he could go deep on her. He slid inside her slowly not wanting to hurt her.

She whined a little only at first, trying to get her body used to it again but she finally began to moan softly.

He went slow at first only changing speeds when she wanted to.

"You can go faster now"

He picked up the pace groaning louder in her ear as he nestled his head on her shoulder.

"Kiss me" she says breathlessly.

He kissed her again deeply with a moan.

"Uuh.." she moans sweetly.

He went faster starting to feel himself getting closer to his climax.

She could feel hers coming on fast, her core contracting around him tightly.

He groaned as he came suddenly feeling her tighten around him sending her over the edge.

"I love you Dennis" she says softly.

"I love you too Maggie" he whispered softly rocking his hips a little more so she could hit her high.

Her body shakes as she hits hers and she moans sweetly. He kissed her sweetly making sure she was still okay.

She smiles up at him "Stay with me for at least awhile"

"Okay" he whispered smiling back at her, he pulled out and moved over so he was cuddling her.

She snuggles against him, with her head in his chest, she felt safer that way.

He stroked her arm gently as they laid like this together "This feels perfect" he murmured kissing her softly.

"Yes it does" she says tearing up again.

Dennis wiped her tears away gently "You okay?" He asked her.

"I'm just wishing for things to be better"

"I'll always be here no matter what" he promised.

She smiles and falls asleep in his arms.

He fell asleep with her not realizing how much time had passed until he heard Maggie's mother screaming at him. Maggie wakes up to and almost falls off the bed.

Dennis grabs her and pulls her back to steady her before looking up at her mother "What the hell are you doing with my daughter?!" she shouted at him making Dennis anxious as he tried to figure out what to say.

"We were just spending time together mom, please understand" Maggie tells her mother.

"He's not allowed near you after what he did" she snarled making Dennis wince "Mam please don't shout our daughter can hear" he said softly trying to appease her.

"Mom please, me not seeing him ever isn't the answer, I need his help and his love not just for me but for little Maggie..please mom" she begs her.

"He is the reason we're in this mess" she protested.

"Mam please I love your daughter and our baby, all I want to do is be there for them" he told her.

"Yeah I'm sure that's all you want from her" she said cruelly.

"Please believe me when I say that this was all consensual...I would never dream of doing anything to hurt her" Dennis pleaded with her.

"Yeah right" she said unconvinced.

"He's telling the truth mom, he just wants to take care of me and Maggie"

"I don't trust him, not after what he did" she told her.

"If you can't trust him then please trust me" Maggie begs her mom.

Her mom sighed as she walked away not saying anything.

Maggie puts her head down feeling lost.

"I'm sorry Maggie" he whispered holding her close.

"I'm not sure if she will ever understand that I need you in both our life's"

"Maybe my actions will speak louder than words" he said softly looking at her fondly, there was a look of determination on his face like he wasn't going to give up on them, which was relieving for her.

She continues to cry and Little Maggie comes in the room rubbing her sleepy eyes "Dadda what's goin on?"

Dennis threw his clothes on quickly and walked over to see her and give her momma some privacy. "Nothing sweetheart just a silly grown up fight that's all, nothing you need to worry about" he consoled her kissing her cheek.

"Did I do something wrong?" she pouts.

"No, never sweetheart, tell you what how about me, you and momma go out somewhere to eat, how does that sound?" He asked her softly.

"But it's so early?"

"Okay how about you stay here with momma and I'll grab some things for us"

"Oh okay" she sighs "Can I have kisses please"

Dennis smiled giving her kisses all over before handing her to her mother. "My perfect girls, I'll be back soon" he promised kissing them both again before getting some food for them.

When he gets back both her and little Maggie are sleeping in the bed with Maggie snuggled up next to her sweetly.

Dennis's heart melted at the sight of them together and went to prepare the food.

"I don't understand why your still here" Maggie's mother said to him making him jump as he turned to face her "I'm here for my daughter and her mother and you won't stop me from seeing them, I love them too much to let that happen" he told her stubbornly, making her scoff.

"If you cared about my daughter you wouldn't have got her pregnant" she retorted.

"Your right I made a mistake but me and Maggie have to live with that and right now our daughter gives us so much happiness that we have been able to move on for her sake, it's you who hasn't moved on, just please try for her...she needs her grandmother and your daughter needs her mother in their lives" he pleaded with her.

She just huffed folding her arms as he carried on making breakfast for them even making a plate for her. "I don't like what you did and I'll never for give you for it" she hissed making Dennis hang his head sadly.

"But I will be civil for the babies sake" she added before walking away leaving him speechless.

A few minutes later he walked into Maggie's room with their food.

Maggie sits up with a smile on her face "Oh hun you didn't need to do that"

"You two looked so peaceful, I thought I could do something nice for my girls" he smiled setting it up for them.

"Aww that's so sweet of you thank you" she gives him a little kiss.

He kissed her back handing their daughter her breakfast before sitting down with his.

"This is nice" she smiles.

"I'm glad you like it" he smiled back sweetly eating his bacon.

Little Maggie giggles as she eats her piece of sausage.

"You like it sweet pea" he asked her.

"Yes, it's tasty, it's tasty, it good" she sings to herself.

Dennis smiled at her song. She just smiles back with her little teeth showing.

"Your little smile makes my day sweet pea" he told her happily.

"Yay dadda happy!" she laughs.

He chuckled with her holding her mothers hand in his comfortingly.

"She's always happy when she's around you" Maggie tells him, holding his hand tighter.

"She's happy with you too Maggie" he told her softly kissing her hand again.

"I'm happy she has a stable home with you and Elizabeth"

"I'm happy she gets to see you too, she loves her momma"

"We can never be together the way I wish we could" she looks away sadden.

"I talked to your mother...she's gonna try and be civil around us for our babies sake" he told her rubbing her back softly.

She closes her eyes, trying to relax "The only way it's going to be right is if I move in with you"

"I could talk to Elizabeth about that..are you sure you want to do that?" He asked her.

"I want to but then there's reasons why I can't"

"What's the reasons for why not?" He asked patiently holding her comfortingly.

"I'm kind of dependent on my mom"

"Because of your ASD?" He asked her with understanding.

"Yes, like she helps me with the meds I take and helps me cope with things that I have to go through with it, I'm not sure if you could take care of me and our baby"

"Whatever I can do to make it easier for you I'll do it...maybe you'd be better off staying here with your mom, I can still see you and we can maybe go out together just us three, I promise I'll do whatever you need me to do" he said softly, he was really fighting for them and it melted her heart hearing this.

She gives him a kiss "We'll try together"

"I love you and our baby so much, I'll make this work I promise"

"I love you too and I know you will"

"You really do care don't you?" Maggie's mother said at the doorway.

"Yes he does mom" Maggie says smiling.

"I care about your daughter more than anything" he said softly.

"I love you Dennis" Maggie says softly.

"If you are serious about this, is there anything you need me to do?" her mom asked.

"Can I move in with him and still have you there for me if I need you?" Maggie asks her mom.

"Are you sure that's what you want" she asked her.

"I'll never know if I don't try"

"Okay I trust you sweetheart..but what about your medication?"

"I guess Dennis can help me pick it up when needed, won't you hun?" Maggie looks at him.

"Of course, I'll look after her I promise" he said to her.

Maggie smiles and hugs him close.

"Okay you can stay over his but if it doesn't work, please don't hurt her" her mom said sadly.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he assured her.

Maggie hugs her mom "I love you mom"

"I love you too Maggie" she whispered hugging her tightly.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> ( This story only in this novel )


	23. The New Maintenance Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth) ( AU of my AU - First meeting story - Dennis has a run in with a pretty girl while working at his new job) (Patricia appears briefly)

Elizabeth was at the school running around the track while some other girls were out in the football field doing stretches.

Dennis was outside too working on something underneath the bleachers, which was a good location for him to be in as he was less likely to be caught staring at those young girls doing stretches. Dennis sighed deeply as he watched "Why did they have to do stretches right there" he hissed in frustration.

Elizabeth suddenly runs up the bleachers all the way to the top and then runs back down them, she repeats this a few times and then stops to grab a bottle of water out of the cooler they had for the teens in gym. She takes a long swig with a deep sigh.

Dennis's eyes were immediately fixated on her as she stood there, she was a perfect treat for him to watch.

She tilts her head back and dumps the rest of the water over her face, cooling herself off, some of it gets on her white shirt and soaks through it, showing of the curve of her breasts more. Dennis moaned softly not able to help himself as he stared at her breasts.

One of the teachers comes out and gets all the girls to go back inside to go to the locker rooms, Elizabeth begins to follow behind them, she stops a moment and looks over her shoulder straight at him, smirking. Dennis blushed as she smirked. She runs inside to join the rest of the girls. 

Later on, Elizabeth is out in the hallway taking stuff out of her locker and putting it in her bag.

His office was right next door and she could hear some noises coming from inside.

Being curious gets the better of her when she walks over to his office door to listen a little closer.

She hears moaning coming from the room and what sounded like a video being played. She tries the doorknob to see if it was unlocked. It was unlocked and Dennis didn't hear anything as he was too fixated on what he was doing. She comes in the room, closing the door behind her quietly. She stares at him and what he's doing to himself as he watches his video.

Dennis didn't even realize she was here as he carried on touching himself as the video of young girls dancing naked played.

"So that's what you're into" she says with a chuckle.

Dennis jumped out of his skin as he heard her trying to pause the video and zip his pants back up.

"This explains you staring at the girls in gym, including me" she smirks.

"No, no, I wasn't doing that" he stuttered.

"You think I wouldn't notice you, I've been watching you ever since you first started working here" she gets in his face.

Dennis just stared at her desperately trying to keep his hands away from her.

"Maybe I should tell" she whispers.

"No please don't...I need this job"

"Maybe I should also say something about you being that Crumb guy they talked about on the news awhile back"

"How could you know that" he whispered trying to keep the panic from his voice.

"Because I pay attention to things unlike some people" she smiles.

Dennis's eyes skirted away from her gaze as he tried to find the bottle of chloroform before remembering it was in the drawer of his desk.

"Go ahead and try..I dare you"

Dennis took a chance and reached out to open the drawer.

"So are you going to do it or not?" she breathes.

He reached into the drawer and couldn't find it

"What...where is it?" he said looking confused as he scanned the drawer.

She reaches in his jacket pocket and pulls the can out "Looking for this darlin?"

Dennis looked at the can and then her "How did you know where to find it?" he asked her.

"Lucky guess"

Dennis took it quickly and before spraying her in the face there was a knock in the door. He groaned in frustration but went to answer it turning back to her "You might want to hide please" he ordered her. She gets under the desk.

Dennis answered the door and his boss walked in "Crumb you missed out a job on your checklist" he told him unimpressed.

"Sorry sir I'll do it right away" he said to him getting ready to go.

"Make sure you do, I'm sure you don't want to be fired now do you?"

Dennis gulped at that. "No sir"

"Good now get back to work" he ordered before leaving.

Dennis sighed feeling stressed out again as he sat in the chair by his desk rubbing his eyes forgetting Elizabeth was under the desk.

She pops up between his legs staring up at him "He's a major asshole"

"Yeah but he pays me so I can't complain" he sighed looking so stressed and defeated.

"I'm sorry" she says softly, rubbing on his knees.

He moaned at her touch.

"You still going to knock me out?"

"Not yet" he whispered unzipping his pants again hurriedly.

"Are you wanting me to do something to you?"

Dennis nodded impatiently "I want you to suck my cock" he told her.

"Make me" she teases.

Dennis huffed frustratedly taking out his cock and moving her hand to touch it.

She chuckles, feeling it in her hand, she leans in and licks the already leaking tip to tease him.

"Give me more than that" he hissed.

She sucks the tip more, swirling her tongue around it slowly. He groaned deeply as his hand made its way to the back of her head pushing her down on his cock forcefully.

She begins to deep throat him, grabbing onto his thighs hard.

"Fuck...that's good" he groaned pulling her hair roughly.

"Mmm" she moans around him, beginning to suck him faster.

His hips buck as he yanked at her hair again.

She suddenly stops and gets out from under the desk, acting like she was about to leave.

Dennis grabbed her hand "Don't fucking leave now" he growled at her getting frustrated since he was so close.

"You hurt my head by pulling my hair so hard" she rubs at her head.

Dennis huffed "You can do something to me" he whispered.

"You don't have any hair to pull" she jokes.

He smile but went back to a pained expression as he went to relive himself.

"Sit in that chair"

He sat down staring at her. She gets back down in front of him and begins to suck him off again.

He finishes pretty quickly holding her head in his hands.

She finally gets back up and walks over to a chair sitting down in it "Are you going to knock me out or not?"

"You want to be?" he said confused.

"Well you sure wanted to do it before"

"Okay" he simply said before spraying her in the face. She slumps forwards in her chair, about to fall out of it.

Dennis catches her and manages to lift her back in the chair, he waited until everyone had left before taking her outside.

\--

She doesn't even start to stir till hours later.

He brought her a sandwich and some water and sat there staring at her. He couldn't help but stare at her breasts daydreaming about what he wanted to do with them, not realizing that one of his hands had reached out and touched them.

She flutters her eyes open and breathes out slowly "Checking my heartbeat or feeling me up?"

"Uhh...the heartbeat" he stuttered not expecting her to wake up.

"Such a bad liar" she chuckles and lays a hand on her head, feeling the aftermath of the spray.

Dennis reached over grabbing the water for her and handing it to her, his other hand however was still glued to her breast.

She sips the water and smirks looking at his hand on her breast "Enjoying it?"

Dennis nodded squeezing it softly.

"I saw you staring at me earlier. Do you like staring at me?"

"Yeah" he whispered leaning down wanting to kiss them.

"Are you allowed too?" she asks, knowing his background somewhat.

"I want to" he told her staring up at her.

"Go ahead"

He breathed moving her clothing out of the way so he could kiss and touch her breasts.

Her eyes flutter at the feeling of his lips on her skin.

He got more adventurous sucking her nipples as he straddled her.

"Mmm" she bites her lip.

He started to dry hump her clearly getting into it.

She reaches down between them and rubs on his hardon through his slacks "You are nice"

He groaned at her touch unzipping his slacks quickly "Touch me"

She rubs on his cock and leans in giving him a kiss.

He kissed her back softly before he lost the light and Patricia took control throwing herself off her.

Elizabeth leans up on her elbows staring at Patricia with a confused look, looking flushed, her breasts still on full display and wet looking from Dennis licking them. "Why you stop?"

"I see Dennis have been busy" she hissed.

"Yes he has and you interrupted us, unless your wanting to join in?" Elizabeth says softly.

"Absolutely not, I do not condone his behavior in the slightest"

"And what about your behavior Patricia?"

"I don't have any behavior"

"Sure you do darlin..you're a lady with a bitchy attitude" Elizabeth smirks.

"Oh really, well coming from a whore like you I don't find that very insulting" Patricia said softly but knew what she was saying was cruel.

"Id have to be sleeping around a lot to be a whore miss smarty pants" Elizabeth sticks her tongue out at her.

"My you are rude aren't you, I can't wait for the Beast to kill you" she smirked.

"Well your rude for just assuming that I sleep around a lot which isn't true" Elizabeth crosses her arms.

"Silence impure, you may have gotten under Dennis's skin but you can't fool me" she hissed at her.

"I can try if you let me"

"Don't even attempt it"

"Why not are you afraid?" Elizabeth asks getting up from the bed to stand in front of her.

"No I just don't want to waste my time with the likes of you"

"I'm not so bad once you get to know me"

"You won't be around for long" she said ominously.

"Is Dennis coming back to finish the job?" Elizabeth smirks, sitting back on the bed again.

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Patricia decided before stepping back suddenly as someone tried to take back the light.

"Ooh why not?"

Dennis came back out suddenly his lips crashing into hers roughly, he was still really turned on by what they did before the interruption.

She kisses him back "Mm I was starting to worry that you weren't coming back"

He moaned softly kissing down her neck. She tilts her head up, to give him better access to her neck.

He started nipping at her skin pulling her closer to him.

"I think I'm starting to like being kidnapped by you" she chuckles.

Dennis breathed softly holding her tightly like he was afraid she would disappear. His forward approach finally made sense to her, he wasn't doing this to be aggressive he was doing it because he was scared to lose her and the attention he was getting.

"How cute you are" she kisses him softly.

"You...you think I'm cute" he asked her looking perplexed.

"Your handsome and very strong" she purrs in his ear.

Dennis moaned at her words burying his head in her shoulder as he got more and more turned on.

"I can't wait till you're inside me where you belong" she kisses his face.

He shivered at her words as he backed her up to the bed again.

"Do you want me Dennis?"

"Yess" he hissed seemingly transfixed with her like she had cast a spell on him. He went to hold her breasts again, she could definitely tell he loved them.

She slips her shorts off along with her panties, throwing them on the floor "For you.." she whispers.

Dennis moaned ripping off her top and bra as well so he could look at her more. He licked his lips hungrily as he stared at her exquisite body. He then started unzipping his slacks.

She lays back on the bed with her arms above her head with her dark locks of hair spread all around her head, her red lips grinning at him.

He laid down next to her staring into her eyes deeply, straddling her as he felt her hands unbuttoning his shirt.

She leans forwards a bit and bites off one of his buttons on his shirt and spits it out with a wicked smirk on her face.

He groaned loudly feeling turned on but also fighting the urge to find that button.

"Don't worry I'll sew it back on later" sensing his stress about the button.

He breathed out again kissing her body tenderly, practically worshipping her.

"Mmm that feels nice"

He panted with each kiss as his cock brushed her leg, even that caused him to moan as he was so sensitive.

"What are you waiting for darling?"

Dennis looked up at her making sure she was okay before positioning himself.

She wraps her legs around his waist, pushing him forwards. Dennis moaned as he slid inside her, it had been so long.

"Mm take me like the Beast you are" she whispers and nips at his earlobe.

He breathed heavily as she said that making him thrust into her harder and faster.

She puts her hands up above her head "Hold my wrists, so I can't get away"

He grabbed onto her wrists with his nails digging into her skin as he carried on pleasuring her.

"Oh I just got an idea"

He looked at her as he carried on with what he was doing.

"Tie my hands to the headboard" she smiles.

He groaned at that not believing his luck, he actually found a girl who enjoyed doing this stuff.

"Hurry" she begs him.

He pulls out so he could find something to tie her up with, he eventually found some rope and managed somehow to tie her up despite being so sensitive. With her hands tied up above her head to the headboard now, she moans for him to come back to her. He pounced on her not wasting any time slipping inside her hard.

"Oh fuck me harder you bad boy!" she teases him.

He obliged her fucking her harder as he bit her neck.

"Yes baby claim me"

He groaned as he felt himself getting closer to his climax.

"Ooh Dennis!" she cries out.

Her cries send him over the edge and he came inside her with a loud groan. She lets him lay on her for a long while resting, while she kisses the top of his head.

He breaths heavy as he rested on her, his eyes were closed and he felt content. They were both sweaty from and when he parts from her his seed seeps out of her pussy onto the bedsheets, she gasps from the sudden feeling of being emptiness. "Oh my.."

Dennis looked at her making sure she was okay.

"I'm so dirty.." she whispers.

"Oh...I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Mm so are you"

He tensed up as he realized how sweaty he was, the ecstasy of the moment clearly going.

"Maybe we should clean each other?" she suggests.

"Okay" he nodded.

She pulls her wrists forwards "Well?"

He untied her quickly so they can get cleaned up. She smiles as she gets up and they go to the bathroom turning on the shower.

He holds her close as they stand under the water. She kisses his shoulder as they hold each other.

Dennis moaned softly at her touch.

"This feels right" she hums against his skin.

Dennis just moaned softly as he continued to hold her gently, his head resting on her shoulder contentedly.

"I could get used to this"

"Really" he asked her softly not believing her

"Yes I'm falling for you" she kisses his face sweetly.

He gawked at her not believing his luck "Really?" he repeated.

"Mhm yes" she hums, kissing him deeply.

He kissed her back sweetly.

She picks up the sponge and hands it to him, while she turns around "Can you wash my back?"

"Okay" he breathed washing her tentatively.

"Mmm that feels nice" she closes her eyes, enjoying it.

"Good" he whispered kissing her neck.

She leans back against his front with the back of her head laying on his shoulder.

His cock immediately sprung back into life. Her ass rubs up against his cock and she chuckles.

"Uhh" he groaned.

She turns around, lifting her leg up as far as she could, locking it around his to him access to her pussy "Do you want me again?"

"Mmm yeah" he moaned.

"Take me then"

He grinned kissing her deeply as he pressed her up against the wall.

She kisses him back with a moan "Mm Dennis.."

Dennis panted as he slid inside of her again.

"Right where you belong" she whispers.

Dennis moaned at her words as he rested his head on her shoulder again already feeling his cock leaking inside her.

"Best place to be is here with you"

"I'm glad you think so" he breathed.

"I know so" she smiles and kisses his shoulder.

Dennis groaned again as he kept thrusting into her.

It doesn't take her long to hit her climax which only makes her tighter around his cock. "Uuh.." she moans.

He groaned as he came his arms tensed as he held onto her.

They wash off again before getting out and drying off, she smiles over her shoulder at him as she's slipping on her clothing.

He moaned in protest when she started dressing.

"Do you just want me to be naked all day?"

Dennis nodded eagerly.

"Alright love, I'll do it just for you" she says sweetly, sitting down on the bed.

Dennis moaned looking at her falling to his knees and crawls to her

She chuckles "How cute you are"

He knelt down in front of her, between her legs, staring up at her longingly.

She reaches out, cupping his cheek with her hand gently.

His eyes closed as he kissed the palm of her hand softly savoring her affection.

"Mm my darling.." she hums.

"Can you stay?" he whispered like he was afraid she was going to leave.

She nods "Yes I can"

He rested his head on her lap as he sighed in relief.

She smiles down at him, rubbing the back of his head "I love you"

"You love me..." he said in shock.

"Yes I do"

He smiled tearfully "I love you too" he said softly still looking apprehensive like this was all a joke still.

She gets him to stand up and sit down next to her so she can hug him tightly.

Dennis leaned into the hug savoring the affection. "I, I've never been hugged before" he whispered.

"Well get used to it because I'll hug and kiss you always" she smiles.

"You really want to stay here?" He asked her looking so childish as his stern expression melted off his face, replaced with a more sensitive soul.

"Yes I do babe, why would I want to give up someone so wonderful as you"

"You mean that" he asked his features lighting up at the compliment.

"Yes Dennis I do" she kisses his cheeks.

His eyes welled up a little as he tried to control himself "That's.. I mean it's great.. the best" he stuttered not sure what to say.

"I'll be yours always if you ask me too"

"Please be mine...please I can't live without you in my life now, not after experiencing..all of this" he pleaded.

"I'll be yours and I'll stay with you always"

Dennis smiled softly kissing her again sweetly.

They fall asleep together wrapped up in each others arms.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story is in my oc book 4 and my vol 5 of only the sexy )


	24. Feeling Turned On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth - (Early in relationship)( Dennis feels bored and horny so he seeks out Elizabeth at her job at the strip club for some fun

Dennis was feeling really turned on and no more cleaning the apartment was changing that. He was usually able to wait for Elizabeth to get home from work but he couldn't do it this time.

He grabbed his coat and headed out to the club she worked at.

When he gets there, she's sitting at the bar taking a break, sipping her drink, she's wearing heels with stockings and black shiny leather top and shorties.

Dennis sat down at the bar "Excuse me miss can I get a drink?" he asked her.

She turns her head knowing it was him "Sure thing cutie" she smirks.

He smiled at her as she got him a beer.

"Here you go" she hands it to him.

He took a sip of it "Thanks...I didn't just come here for a drink though" he told her.

"Mm I know" she leans in giving him a kiss.

He kissed her back following her lips when she pulled away.

"You like my outfit?"

"Oh god yes" he groaned.

"It's so tight on me, don't you think?" she asks leaning against him more.

"Mmm yeah" he nodded looking her up and down.

She rubs her hand up his thigh, staring him right in the eyes.

He groaned at her touch feeling sensitive.

"What do you want baby?" she whispers in his ear.

"You" he breathed.

"Mm where?"

"Somewhere private"

She takes him in the back room and locks the door behind them "Like here?"

"This will do nicely" he smirked.

"I'm glad you came to see me, I've been missing you" she pouts her lips out.

"Me too" he moaned walking over to her and kissing her deeply.

"Mmm" she mewls between kisses.

"I'm so horny right now" he whispered.

"I can tell" she rubs on his bulge with a grin.

"Uhh careful it might go off now if you do that" he warned her.

She giggles "Sit down on the couch and I'll make you go off like a bomb"

He sat down eagerly bringing her down with him. She straddles his lap and moves her body as if she was dancing, unzipping her leather top to reveal her breasts to him.

Dennis groaned kissing her breasts as he squeezed them.

"Mm darling" she moans.

"Mmm Yeah" he breathed looking up at her.

"I love you" she says between kisses.

"I love you too" he murmured pulling her closer to him.

"You like my shorts?" she asks, kissing around his neck.

"Yess" he hissed.

"Take them off"

He moaned softly as he pulled them down slowly. She's not wearing panties underneath them and she chuckles at his reaction.

"Wow" he breathed staring at her longingly.

"I'm yours baby" she whispers in his ear.

He unbuttoned his slacks before kissing her deeply as his cock stood up ready and waiting for her. She eagerly slides down on his cock, riding it at a good pace.

"Uhh my Gawd Liz..." he moaned in absolute bliss as his hips rocked to meet her strokes.

She puts her hand son his shoulders and begins to bounce her hips faster.

Dennis groaned deeper as she went faster "I'm so glad I came here" he moaned.

"I'm glad too baby"

He grinned up at her as he went faster feeling himself getting closer to his climax.

"Uuh!" she moans loudly, holding onto him.

He groaned as he came inside her, making sure he didn't spill any on the furniture as he started kissing her softly as they recovered.

She kisses him back with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love you" he breathed kissing her over and over.

"I love you too" she kisses him back.

"I really needed this" he moaned kissing her neck.

"I'm glad to be of service" she smiles.

Dennis reached for his wallet and took out some money for her to take "For my private dance" he told her softly

"Don't worry about it love" she nuzzles his face.

"Could go again" he told her already feeling his cock rubbing her leg.

"Mmm for you..yes" she smiles.

He grinned at her going to suck her breasts.

"Sometimes I want to quit this job and just be able to come home with you and be happy, maybe even start a family"

He stared up at her "Well maybe one day we will, what's stopping you now" he asked.

"Well we need the money"

"I could work later, earn some extra money" he offered.

"Oh baby I couldn't do that to you, you work hard as it is already"

"I don't mind...if you want to leave here I'll do anything to support us" he told her sweetly.

She smiles widely "Oh hun you made me so happy" she hugs him tightly.

"I like making you happy" he told her hugging her back.

"I love you darling"

"I love you too Liz, whatever you choose to do I'll be here for you" he told her covering her neck in kisses.

"Mm yes.." she moans.

Eventually Elizabeth was allowed to clock out and Dennis waited for her outside so they could walk home.

She got her jacket and bag and goes outside "So glad to be out of there"

"I got some food from the take out restaurant" he said giving her some fries.

"Aww thanks" she takes one and eats it.

"No problem" he said with a smile walking them home.

As they walk she slips her arm around his and lays her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head as they walked, going past a shop window with a display of baby things.

She stops to look at the items "I want that"

"I know you do baby" he said comfortingly as he rubbed her arm.

"Would you and the others be ready for that if it ever came to be?"

"I would be...sure it would be terrifying but with you I think it could be good" he told her truthfully.

She hugs him "I want it with you so much"

"Well hopefully one day it will happen, I want it to happen" he said rubbing her stomach.

"Our child will be beautiful"

"They would have the most beautiful eyes" he whispered.

"Just like yours"

"Or yours" he smiled.

"A glorious mix of the two" she smiles back.

"That would be amazing" he chuckled.

"Ooh I'm getting the baby fever" she purrs in his ear.

"Uh oh" he smirked kissing her sweetly.

"Lets buy a toy for our future baby"

"Okay" he nodded.

They go in the shop. They looked at everything in there and Dennis had the cutest smile on his face as they looked at all the stuffed animals

"You pick hun"

"Really?" He asked her.

"Yes, go ahead and pick one you think would be perfect"

He skimmed the shelves looking at them all tentatively trying to find one that was perfect, when his eyes settled on this little, fluffy lamb teddy, he reached out and picked it up looking at it softly.

"That's perfect babe" she smiles.

"You like it" he whispered looking at her fondly.

"Yes I do, it's very sweet just like you"

Dennis grinned at her giving her a quick kiss before going to the cashier to get it "Did you want to get anything?" He asked her sweetly.

"How about these little socks?" she holds up these cute socks with baby ducks on them.

"They're adorable" he says tearing up a little. She smiles and they pay for the items and leave the shop arm in arm.

Dennis opened the door to the apartment and took the baby stuff somewhere safe so they wouldn't lose them.

She starts making dinner for them both thinking about how sweet Dennis was acting which brought a smile to her face.

Dennis was looking at the lamb teddy with a smile. He was nervous but ready to have a baby with Elizabeth which had surprised him.

She sits at the table waiting for the food to cook while she looks at a magazine.

He walked over to her with a little smile on his face looking so cute as he sat down.

"Should be ready in 20 minutes"

"Okay" he said softly lifting up her hand to kiss it.

"There's nothing I'd rather do then raise a family with you" she says softly.

"I want that now, more than anything" he whispered softly.

"So do I babe" she squeeze's his hand gently.

"What would you call our baby?" he asked her.

"Well depends if it was a boy or a girl"

"Okay what would you call it if it was a girl?"

She thinks about it a moment and smiles "Bella"

"I love it" he told her happily getting teary eyed again.

She gets up and sits on his lap, giving him a kiss "You will make a wonderful father"

"You think so?" he asked her softly.

"I know so"

"Wow....that means more than anything to hear you say that, thank you" he breathed holding back a sob.

She kisses him deeply, giving him a hug. He hugged her back tightly with a tearful smile.

"I love you my darling"

"I love you too" he said happily.

After eating their dinner they lay together on the couch, just holding each other.

Dennis kissed her head sweetly as he rubbed her arm.

"I'd do anything for you" she whispers.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	25. Corny Got Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis / My Oc Little Kevin aka Kev (Oc son)(No sex Just Family Fluff )(Kev's snake Corny gets out and Dennis and him have to find it)

Little Kevin was in his room frantically looking around his room for his corn snake who had gotten out of his enclosure. Dennis saw him and knocked on his door. "You okay Kev?" he asked.

"Corny got out of his home"

"Okay, I'll help you look for him" he said to him starting to look for Corny too.

"He must be so lost" Kev says sadly.

"It's okay Kev we'll find him" Dennis comforted him.

Kev looks around his bed and around his collection of Legos "Darn it where he go?"

"Well he likes warm places doesn't he, maybe we should check all the warm places" he said looking in all the blankets.

"Yeah okay" Kev agrees and looks in the bathroom also. "Found him!"

Dennis walked over to see him "Good job Kev, I knew you would find him" he said proudly.

"His tails bleeding" Kev shows him the snake and the tail had been injured somehow.

"Aww Corny what's happened to you?" Dennis said softly going to look at his injury closer "It's just a scratch I'll go get some medicine for him"

"Okay, wrap him up good too"

"I will don't worry bud" he said softly taking Corny gently.

"Don't worry Corny you'll be fine" Kev says softly to him.

Dennis got to work and rubbed some cream on his wound to stop any infections before wrapping it up tentatively. "There you go Kev, all sorted" he said putting him back in his enclosure.

"Good job dadda" Kev smiles.

"Thanks Kev" he smiled back "He's a little bit cold so we'll have to keep him in his home for a bit"

"I know, I got his warming rock on now"

"Good, he'll be okay now" he said fondly.

"He must have hurt his tail on a nail or something sharp" Kev says looking concerned.

"Yeah luckily it's not too deep so he should be okay but we'll keep an eye on him"

"Alright dadda, can we eat now?"

"Sure thing, what would you like?" he asked him.

"Um..pizza please"

"Pizza it is" he said with a smile going to order some.

"Cool I'm going to watch tv" Kev goes to the living room and sits on the couch.

"Okay buddy, I'll join you in a minute" he said before calling the pizza place and ordering some food for them all.

Kevs watching some program on lions.

"Ooh what are we watching here bud" he asked.

"Something on Big cats"

"Nice I love big cats" he said joining him on the couch.

Kev lays his head over on Dennis shoulder as he watches.

Dennis hugs him as they watch the program, eventually the pizza arrived.

Kev digs right into his pizza, dipping his slices into the cheese sauce.

"Wow guess you were hungry huh Kev" Dennis chuckled eating a slice of his pepperoni pizza.

"Yup" he mumbles.

"Just slow down a little bit you don't want to be sick"

"Okay dadda" he smiles and eats slower.

He ruffled his hair before watching the film again.

"Do you want some cheese dip?" Kev asked him.

"Sure, thanks Kev" he said dipping his pizza in the sauce.

"Thank you for getting pizza dadda"

"That's okay Kev"

"Can we play some ball outside after we eat?" Kev asks.

"Of course we can" he said with a smile, so happy to be spending some time with Kev.

He goes to get his shoes on, tying them. Dennis got the ball and they started kicking it around to each other. Kev runs around the yard happily. Dennis pretended to kick the ball badly making Kev laugh loudly.

"Your silly" Kev giggles.

"No your silly" Dennis smirked at him.

"Nah uh you are"

"Okay if you say so buddy" he smiled at him ruffling his hair again.

"I know so" Kev grins.

"Oh really" he chuckled picking him up.

"Yeah, do you think Corny will be alright?"

"Yeah I'm sure he'll be fine, he's tough like you" Dennis said softly.

"I hope so"

"We'll keep an eye on him I'm sure he'll be fine though"

"Love you dadda" Kev says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you more" he told him.

"Nuh uh"

"Your not going to let me win are you?" Dennis chuckled.

Kev gets a thinking look on his face and then smiles "Mm..nope"

Dennis laughed before kissing his head "I love you Kev" he said proudly.

"I love you too dadda"

Corny healed up nicely.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	26. Feeling Ignored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly ( Molly's been feeling ignored lately. Can Dennis make it up to her? )

Molly had been having a hard time lately she was starting to feel ignored because when ever Dennis was free to be around her he would be with Elizabeth instead and it was really starting to feel like he had forgotten her. She sweeps the kitchen floor with the broom trying to think of anything else.

Dennis came home from work and dropped his things by the door "I'm home" he called out.

Elizabeth calls from upstairs to him, she was busy with the twins. Molly doesn't answer and just continues to sweep the floor.

Dennis goes to check on the twins and Daisy while he was up there, smiling at the babies sweet faces.

Daisy's asleep and the twins are just happy to see him.

"Hello little ones" he cooed kissing their heads softly "How are they?" he asked Elizabeth.

"Oh just fine, fed and happy" she answers with a smile.

He nodded kissing her sweetly

"Listen I was planning on surprising Molly with something since it's coming up to our anniversary" he told her secretively.

"Oh really that's sweet"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you could look after the kids while we're out, I got it all planned out" he said sweetly.

"Sure babe, maybe Bella will come over to help out too"

"That would be nice, I'll see you when we get back" he said softy kissing her again.

"Okay love you babe"

"Love you to" he said kissing her again before getting ready to take Molly out on their date.

Molly's making herself some tea, looking very depressed.

Dennis came downstairs and hugged her from behind "Hey baby" he whispered softly kissing her neck.

"Oh hi" she says simply.

"You okay?" he asked her looking concerned at her answer.

"Yea why wouldn't I be?

"You just sounded a little upset that's all...I know what will make you feel better though" he whispered.

"I am upset.."

"About what?" he asked her softly.

"I've felt like you have have spending more time with Elizabeth than me" she tears up.

"I'm sorry baby, I don't mean to make you feel like that...We're going out tonight though..you and me that is" he said quickly not wanting any confusion.

"What about the kids?"

"Lizzy's looking after them, it's all taken care of" he told her.

"Okay I'll go"

"Only if you want to...I don't want to force you if your not up to it"

"Why would I give up the chance to go somewhere with you, when I haven't done anything at all with you for so long?" she huffs.

"Oh okay...I'm sorry" he said getting all nervous as he looked down at his feet.

"I've felt so ignored.." she pouts.

"I'll make it up to you I promise...I'll do better..I'll.." he stuttered guiltily as he ran a hand over his hair.

"We'll see" she goes to pack a few things.

Those two words felt like a punch in the gut as he stood, frozen in place. His mind was racing now he knew he had messed up.

She finally comes downstairs with her bag and they head off to the motel.

When they got there Dennis took their bags up to the room working overtime to make sure he didn't mess up. She falls over on the king sized bed with a deep sigh.

Dennis went to check their reservations for their table at the restaurant were still there as they were running a little late.

"Sorry sir we had to give away your table as we accidentally double booked it" the waiter told him making his face pale

"Do you have any other seats...its kind of a big date tonight" he asked frantically trying to sort it out.

"No sorry we're all booked up you'll have to try somewhere else" they told him before hanging up.

Dennis gulped walking back into the room and facing Molly.

She's just looking blankly at the tv.

"Baby...I'm sorry but our table...it got double booked and they gave it to the other couple" he told her softly not sure how she was going to react.

She just shrugs her shoulders "We can always do something else for food, I'm not picky"

Dennis was barely keeping it together at this point and eventually his body betrayed him when he started breathing rapidly.

"Okay...excuse me while I find a place..." he breathed running to the bathroom as he tried to gain control of himself "You really fucked up now...you idiot" he scolded himself.

Molly looks through the book of restaurants near by and orders some food for them both.

He was frantically scrolling through his phone trying to find anything to make up for the disaster that had happened "Come on, come on...there's gotta be something" he said not knowing Molly could hear him panicking.

She comes to the door "I ordered us food"

He fell to the floor feeling completely useless as he started to cry softly.

"Babe all I wanted was for you to spend more time with me, it doesn't have to be in anywhere fancy, just us being close is all I wanted" she sighs and goes to lay back down on the bed.

He came out kneeling next to the bed "I'm sorry..." he repeated not even able to look up at her, she could tell he was really beating himself up more than she thought he would.

"I also ordered a movie for us to watch while we eat, we can just lay together and eat and watch it"

He nodded still breathing heavily, a sign that he was still caught up with fighting his negative thoughts. She distracts him with a kiss.

He leaned away fearfully "I'm sorry.." he whispered again.

"I didn't want anything fancy, I just wanted us to be alone together and enjoy some good food, watch movies and lay around in each other's arms, maybe even make love..there's nothing to be sorry about really.. maybe I should have spoke up about it instead of holding my feelings in"

He bowed his head as he started to cry.

"Don't cry, it wasn't you, it was me" she pouts.

"I messed up again..." he murmured struggling to breathe.

"No I missed up by not sharing my feelings with you and I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry...I'll make it up to you...I'll do whatever you want...please give me another chance" he begged her, he was shaking so much. His thoughts had completely taken over now and she could tell he was struggling.

"Well I guess we can eat first since I just heard a knock on the door" she gets up and gets the food from the person at the door and takes it over to the bed "I got chicken veggie wraps and hummus with pita bread, if that's okay?"

He nodded not being able to speak anymore.

"Want some lemonade?"

He nodded again slowly, his eyes looked distanced like he wasn't really here.

She snaps her fingers "I'm trying to make it better for you..I got this nice simple dinner just for us"

"I, I'm sorry...just struggling with..." he breathed pointing to his head.

She leans in giving his head a kiss.

"Did I fail you?" he asked her shyly, she knew he was just being paranoid but he was obviously struggling with what had happened.

"No, we just need better communication I think..on my part a lot" she looks down, looking guilty.

"I didn't mean to...I just wanted to surprise you with this...then I messed it up" he whispered bowing his head and running a hand through his hair.

"I could care less about that restaurant"

"It's not just about the restaurant" he whispered.

"Everything else is fine really"

"But I abandoned you...I'm an idiot" he cried.

"No I already told you it was my fault for not saying anything sooner"

Dennis rested his head on her lap "I'll try to be better...I'll do whatever you want"

"You already said that and I said why don't we start with eating this food I got us.." she sighs.

"Okay....I'm sorry" he repeated.

She hands him his food and she eats and she switches on an old black and white film.

He ate and tried to focus on the film.

After they eat, she gets up and slips her clothing off slowly and brushes out her hair in front of the mirror "Wanna take a shower with me?"

He nodded.

"Well get undressed first" she chuckles and runs into the bathroom to turn the shower on.

He got undressed and followed her to the shower.

"It's nice and warm in here for ya" she teases, sticking her head out the curtain.

He smiled sweetly his eyes were still a little haunted.

When he's in front of her, she rubs soap on his chest with her hands "I like my clean man"

"Really" he asked her softly.

"Yes, you always smell so good too" she smiles.

He smiled again softly, his guard was still up though like he was holding back to protect himself.

She looks up at him pleading with her eyes "Love me.."

"I do...I'm just...I don't want to hurt you"

"No I meant" she kisses around on his chest, rubbing her body the best she can against his.

He breathed softly at her touches.

"Please daddy..I've missed you"

He kissed her head softly, trying to relax his body. She starts feeling desperate and puts her arms up in the air as she starts to sway her body and swirl her hips slowly "Please.."

He kissed her again slowly, trying to make her feel good.

"Don't you find me attractive anymore?" she pouts.

"Of course I do....sorry I've made you feel that way" he panicked again stepping away.

"You stepping away from me makes me feel worse"

"I'm sorry...I don't mean to" he said covering his face in his hands.

"Instead of being sorry, why don't you just take me?"

Dennis relaxed enough to walk closer to her and tried his best to please her. Every kiss, or touch was an apology and a promise to be better as he felt tears running down his face.

"Your not happy still..and it's my fault"

"No...I'm okay" he whispered holding her close so she wouldn't leave him.

"I know Elizabeth means more to you because of her role in the family and how she pleases you..I'm just a side girl"

"No that's not true...it's not true" he cries even harder falling to his knees.

She gets out and dries off, walking over to the bed. Dennis follows after her, feeling anxious.

She slips her little white silky nightie on.

"I'm sorry Molly...your never second best I promise" he said looking heartbroken.

"If you say so.." she says as she starts rubbing lotion on her legs.

"I'm sorry...I'll sleep in the car" he said getting the keys and walking to the door "I love you" he whispered.

"Can't you tell that I'm just teasing you?" she pouts.

"I thought you were mad at me..." he whispered.

"No..I just thought I'd try to tease you but I guess you don't pick up on it from me like you do from Elizabeth"

"No it's just...I thought you were upset with me, I wasn't sure what to do" he said moving towards her.

"And you haven't noticed that I got a new nightie just for you?"

"I like it, it looks good on you" he breathed.

"It does?" she asks, looking at him dreamy eyed.

"Yeah" he breathed looking her up and down.

She sweetly smiles and moves her shoulders just enough for the skinny straps of her nightie to fall off her shoulders.

He leaned in to kiss her shoulder nestling his head.

"Kiss me.." she says breathlessly.

He kissed her softly gripping her sides tightly.

She smells so good and her skin was so soft to touch "Mmm" she moans sweetly.

"You smell good" he whispered looking at her softly.

"So do you Dennis bear" she hums with a smile on her face.

"I love you" he said sincerely looking away from her slightly as the guilt started coming back again.

"I love you too" she nuzzles his cheek.

He kissed her cheek again softly holding back his emotions as best as he could for Molly's sake, as he started kissing down her neck.

"Please don't feel bad" she tilts her head more for him.

"I'm trying" he whispered kissing her still.

She slips off her panties and continues to kiss him, moaning sweetly in his mouth.

His hands travelled up her legs as he kissed her more passionately.

"Just being here with you makes me happy" she whispers.

He moaned at her words burying his head between her breasts.

"I love you so much" she moans.

"I love you too...more than anyone else" he told her.

"I want you"

He took his clothes off slowly looking at her longingly like he wanted to make sure she was okay.

She slips off her nightie and gives him a cute smile, biting her lip. He moaned again leaning in to kiss her body all over.

"Mm feels good"

He carried on leaning her down on the bed.

"Please be rougher, I want to really feel you my sweet Dennis Bear" she begs.

He stared at her in surprise but recovered quickly straddling her as his kisses got rougher and more heated.

Her body visibly shakes and her mewls and moans get louder "Dennis...ooh"

He sank inside of her hiding his face from her as he did moaning next to her ear.

She wraps her legs around his waist "Ooh I love you.."

"I love you too" he breathes rocking his hips faster.

"Uuh yes..just like that" she moans deeply.

He breathed softly in her ear as he went faster still.

"Mm remember how you used to turn me over?" she asks smiling.

"Uhhuh" he panted as he kept going.

"Mmm do it again"

He turned her over before thrusting into her again.

"Ooh your hitting it!" she moans deeply into the pillows.

He groaned as he pulled her hair knowing she liked that too. She hisses softly, grabbing onto the sheets.

He kept going feeling himself leaking inside her already. She keeps panting loudly, gripping the sheets tighter making her knuckles white.

He groaned as he came inside her deeply. She moans with him hitting her climax and falls slack underneath him.

He panted softly feeling good. She gets out from under him and snuggles beside him "That was so good"

"Mmm yeah" he breathed.

She rubs her hand over his chest, feeling his muscles "My sweet man"

He moaned softly at her touch. Molly gets on top of him, straddling his hips, looking down at him with her blonde curls in her face.

He stared up at her looking at her breathlessly.

"I love you my sweet daddy" she purrs as she brings his hand up to her mouth to kiss his fingers.

"I love you too...more than.." he faltered.

"What?"

"More than Elizabeth..." he said looking like he had just betrayed her.

"You don't have to say that, you can love us both equally"

"But...I hurt you" he said confused.

"I just wanted some time with you is all, nothing fancy and big, just time together and talking more about our feelings"

Dennis nodded slowly still feeling terrible "Sorry I abandoned you"

"You never did, I just want the same communication as you do with Lizzy"

"I'm sorry I upset you" he whispered.

"I forgive you"

"Really?"

"Yes I can never stay mad at you" she smiles.

He breathed a sigh of relief looking a little more relaxed.

"Now where were we?" she says pulling him close.

He stared up at her before kissing her softly.

"I love you Dennis bear"

"Love you too baby"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	27. Falling into Her Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth (After a run in with Dr. Staples Men, Dennis goes to Elizabeth's mother's house for help )

Dennis and the horde had been missing for quite a while as they had been chased by Doctor Staple's men after they had escaped confinement, now they were on the run not sure where to go.

Elizabeth's mother was outside using the hose to wash off the dirt of the side of the house from fall leaves. He managed to run and collapse outside the front door.

"Dennis is that you?" she asks him surprised to see him.

He groaned looking up at her. She helps him in the house and sits him on the couch "What happened?"

"I escaped from this doctor who experimented on me...and now her men want to kill me" he told her/

"Oh my goodness" she gets him a blanket and some water. "You're safe here"

"What about you?..they could hurt you" he whispered.

"We'll be fine sweetheart don't worry, just rest now, do you want something to eat?"

"Okay" he nodded already starting to nod off.

She goes to the kitchen and makes some stew, letting him rest for a good hour.

He slept soundly before hearing something and jolting awake.

"Dinner's ready" she says from the doorway.

Dennis got up slowly still feeling a little weak before making it to the table.

She puts his bowl of stew in front of him with a drink and sits down beside him to eat her food "I hope you like it" she smiles, rubbing her hand on his shoulder.

He smiled gratefully before eating the stew ravenously.

She gets him a second bowl after he finishes the first with a big smile on her face.

"I missed you" he murmured shyly.

"Missed you too hun, you should come by more and I'll cook a meal for you"

He smiled at that "I think I'm gonna need it...they didn't feed me that much in the prison" he told her.

"Don't worry about it anymore, you will get plenty to eat here" she wipes the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

"Thanks.. mom" he said softly.

"You're welcome son" she smiles.

He kept eating until he was feeling full and sleepy.

"If you want you can sleep in the guest room, it's very cozy"

"Yeah if that's okay"

"Sure hun and you can even take a hot shower if needed" she smiles.

"Thank you so much" he said gratefully hugging her gently.

She hugs him back giving him a kiss on the cheek "Anytime"

"Is Lizzy okay?" he asked knowing how worried she must be.

"Yea she's okay just worried about you but I told her that you'll safe with me"

He nodded before nearly falling over "I should get some sleep"

"The bedroom is in there and I got the bed turned down for you" she tells him.

"Thanks" he said before walking upstairs to the bed and collapsing on top of the sheets.

She follows after him and covers him up with the blanket, giving him a kiss on his head.

He sighed contentedly in his sleep before he started snoring away.

She leaves the room letting him rest and while he sleeps Elizabeth comes over to visit.

He was still fast asleep when she saw him.

Elizabeth giggles and joins him on the bed, laying next to him. He instinctively curled up next to her. She nuzzles his face sweetly. His hand reached out and grabbed her shirt gently.

"Shh I'm here baby" she says softly, kissing his face.

He moaned in his sleep as his head rested on her chest.

"I love you my darling" she purrs.

He smiled in his sleep sweetly. She falls asleep snuggled up to him.

They slept together for a few hours peacefully which was definitely something Dennis needed.

She continues to stay with him and even hums to him every now and then.

He woke up in the end after sleeping for most of the day. She's still snuggled up to him when he wakes.

"Lizzy?" he whispered.

"Mmhey" she opens her eyes.

"Hey" he whispered.

She hugs him "I missed you baby"

"I missed you too" he said softly, tears falling down his face.

"Don't cry, your safe"

Dennis hugged her sweetly kissing her head.

She kisses him deeply, holding him close "Mm my sweet darling.."

"I love you"

"I love you too" she smiles. Elizabeth's mother calls from downstairs "Breakfast!"

He smiled "You hungry"

"Yes I am" she smiles stretching her arms. Dennis kissed her softly before getting up slowly.

When they get downstairs to the table, Mrs. Morgan made waffles with scrambled eggs and sausage links.

Dennis's stomach growled so loud that everyone heard it.

She chuckles as she sits his glass of orange juice on the table "Dig in"

Dennis ate everything hungrily gulping down the orange juice.

"Slow down or you'll get a bellyache" she smiles, giving him a kiss on the head.

"Okay, sorry" he whispered.

"It's okay son" she smiles and gives him some more eggs.

He attacked the eggs going a little slower "Delicious" he breathed.

"Glad you like it"

He smiled as he finished.

Elizabeth comes in from the living room "I called Molly and the kids are fine"

"Good" he said holding her hand.

"They're excited to see you"

"I can't wait to see them" he said excitedly kissing her hand.

"They have missed you very much"

"I can't explain how much I missed them too"

"I can't wait to have you all to myself tonight also" she whispers to him.

He shivered kissing her hand more.

"Mm I love you so much"

"I love you the most" he murmured looking up at her sweetly.

She gives him that look he knows so well that tells him she wants to fuck.

"Want to get out of here?" he breathed.

"Sure, we got to go mom seeya later" she gives her mom a kiss, thanks for all your help, love you" Elizabeth tells her and her mother smiles "Love you both too!"

"Thanks mom" Dennis said sweetly before following Elizabeth to the car.

They drive to their secret spot and she gets right into his lap, kissing him. He kissed her back passionately.

"Ooh baby.." she kisses him, while she slides down on his cock "I missed you so fucking much" she moans.

"Uhh fuck...I missed you too" he breathed.

She moves her hips quickly, with her hands on his shoulders. He moaned gripping her hips.

"Uuh baby ooh!" she moans loudly, already feeling close to the edge.

He kissed her neck to bring her over the edge.

"Ooh gawd.." she moans into his neck.

He climaxed at the same time as her holding her close to him.

"Oh my sweet Dennis" she purrs in his ear.

He kisses every inch of her face softly.

"I love you" she nuzzles his face.

"I love you too" he whispered kissing her hand tenderly.

"I'm so happy your alright, I was so worried about you"

"I was afraid I wasn't going to get out if I'm honest" he told her.

"But you did and that's all that matters"

He nodded "Do you think your mom will be safe on her own...what if they find her?" he panicked.

"They're not after her, just us because we have abilities"

"I don't want anything to happen to her"

"It won't baby I promise" she tells him.

Dennis nodded but still looked concerned, the worry he had for her mother was so sweet of him.

"You are so sweet" she kisses him.

"Really?" he asked her between kisses.

"Mhm makes me want to kiss you more" she giggles.

Dennis moaned more at that. She kisses around his neck lightly "My darling"

He breathed lifting his head up so she could kiss him more.

She starts lighting sucking on his skin as she kisses him more "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too, you were the only one keeping me from going insane"

She nuzzles his face "Poor baby"

"Any time away from you is torture" he told her looking into her eyes lovingly.

"Oh same baby" she pouts.

He kissed her deeply hugging her so her body was pressed up against his.

"Mm as much as I want to stay here like this with you, Our babies at home await" she smiles.

"Good point" he whispered kissing her again sweetly.

"Lets go home"

"Okay" he whispered before driving home.

\--

As soon as they get in the door Maggie and Kev run up to him to hug him tightly "Dadda!"

"Hey my babies" he said tearfully as he picked them up and hugged them tightly.

"I missed you so so much" Maggie says giving his cheek kisses.

"I missed you too sweet pea" he whispered holding her closer to him giving them both kisses on their head.

Kev lays his head on his shoulder "Love you dadda"

"I love you too my precious babies" he cried.

Molly comes in the room holding baby Daisy in her arms.

He walked over to them kissing Molly passionately before kissing Daisy's head sweetly "My two baby girls" he said to them fondly.

Molly nearly moans into the kiss "I missed you Dennis bear"

"I missed you princess" he breathed.

"I love you" she kisses him deeply.

"I love you too"

They all sit on the couch together with the kids wanting to climb all over him.

Dennis held them in his arms and felt so happy to be home again.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	28. Tantrum and Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis/ The Beast / My Oc Maggie (oc daughter) No sex only family fluff ((Maggie has a tantrum again while Dennis is babysitting the kids )

Dennis was busy babysitting the kids while the girls where out shopping for the day and Maggie kept running around and hiding.

"Maggie, sweet pea where are you?" Dennis called her.

"Not here!" she yells clearly from the kitchen.

Dennis walked into the kitchen kneeling down to her level "What's up sweet one?"

She hiding under the sink with the door open a crack "Boo!" she jumps out at him.

Dennis jumped as she jumped out "You got me sweet pea" he said.

She runs over to her paint set and gets it all over her hands and starts rubbing it on the wall.

"Hey baby, we don't do that do we" he said sternly picking her up.

"But I do it all ready in bathroom"

"Well you shouldn't be doing that, you have a sketch pad for that" he told her.

"But it's bigger on walls and I, I can if I want too!" she tries to jump out of his arms.

Dennis had her in a tight grip "I have an idea sweet pea but you gotta promise your not gonna do this"

"Nooo" she shakes her head still struggling in his arms to get down.

"Maggie look at me" he said calmly, he knew that shouting at her wouldn't work and could make it worse.

"Down now!"

"Only if you promise not to paint on the walls" he said sternly.

She shrugs.

"Give me a minute sweetheart I got an idea" he told her heading to the barn to get some things to help Maggie out.

When he gets back in the house she's gone.

"Maggie!" he called out to her.

She doesn't answer, Kev is at the top of the stairs "I heard her go outside after you left"

Dennis went outside to see where she was. He ends up finding her teddy on the side of the road. He used the Beast to find her and followed her scent.

It took him pretty far down the road about half mile, she ends up being by a pond chasing after some ducks.

He watched her making sure she was okay. She grabs one of the ducks and sits down in the mud, petting it. Dennis sat down next to her.

"I got new friend" she simply says as she's petting it.

"That's nice sweet pea" he said softly.

"I ran fast"

"I can see that, how did you do that?" he asked.

She shrugs her shoulders and hums to herself, clearly in her own little world.

Dennis sat with her looking at the pond. She lets the duck go and it scurries of into the pond, she splashes water at him and laughs.

"Okay we should get home sweet pea, it's getting dark"

"But I don't want too"

"We need to get home for dinner"

"Will you carry me?" she asks kicking at the water.

"Of course" he said giving her a piggyback ride.

They get back to the house and as soon as she's back on the floor in the living room she runs over to the couch plopping down on to it.

"Let's get those clothes off and get some pj's on sweet pea" he said to her seeing her eyes getting heavy.

She shakes her head really fast "I like being dirty!" she laughs.

"But pj's are comfortable" he told her picking her up again.

"Fine okay" she huffs.

He smiles at her before taking her up to her room and getting her changed. "I got an idea for your room sweet pea" he told her fondly.

"What?"

"I was thinking you could have a wall with paper on it so you can paint on that wall" he suggested to her.

"Uh huh I like kitchen wall better"

"Well I can ask momma what she thinks about having one in the kitchen as well, what do you say sweet pea"

"Okay" she does a hop in the middle of the room.

Dennis smiled at her. She continues to hop in a circle wound the room "Can we get a duck?"

"Yeah, I'll have to talk to momma about that, but I don't see why not" he said.

"Can I have hug?"

He cradled her in his arms giving her a hug. She suddenly bites his neck.

"Argh, Maggie why did you do that" he exclaimed.

She only laughs and bites his hand.

"Right that's enough, bedtime for you" he growled.

She pouts crossing her arms.

He puts her in her bed and goes to check his neck, luckily it was just a bruise.

Kev comes in the bathroom "Dadda Maggie's up again and she bit me"

"Oh god, you okay Kev" he said looking at his bite mark.

"Yeah it just stings a little no biggie"

"Okay, I'll go get her, you stay in your room okay Kev" he instructed.

"Okay" he says going back into his room.

Dennis finds Maggie again "Maggie sweetheart why are you biting people you know that's not good"

She's going through the fridge and has taken a bite out of every apple they have and thrown it on the floor.

"Right that's enough back to bed" he said frustratedly picking her up again.

"But I'm hungry"

"It's bedtime" he said simply.

She bites him again.

The Beast comes out to help him. She starts to struggle in his arms having a fit.

"Calm down Maggie" he purred.

She starts to whine and squirm a lot like a little worm. He managed to get her to her room and locks the door behind them.

She gets in her toy box and starts throwing all her toys onto the floor and then climbs into it.

He just watches her to make sure he didn't hurt herself.

"I hiding" she says from inside the toy chest.

"Hiding from what?" he asked.

"Nothing.."

"Okay" he said looking confused.

"I bite you" she says peaking out.

"Why do you want to bite people?" he asked softly.

"It feel good on my teeth"

"Okay, well you can't go around biting people" he told her.

She gets out of her toy box and comes up to the side of the bed.

Beast crawls over to her.

"Look" she reaches in her mouth and pulls one of her teeth out and holds it out to him "It came out"

"Ah I see your teeth are falling out, that's normal sweet pea"

"I have yukky taste in my mouth now" she makes a bad face.

"I'll get you some water" he said coming back with her cup full of water.

She takes it and sips on it "My mouth is holeey"

"Your adult teeth will come out soon" he told her.

She yawns and rubs her eye. He got her in bed and tucked her in softly.

"I sorry I bite you dadda" she pouts.

"It's okay sweet pea" Dennis told her softly kissing her head.

She opens her mouth a bit for him to see the hole in her gum "See?"

"Wow look at that, guess the tooth fairy is gonna come an visit now"

"Yay!" she claps her hands together.

Dennis chuckled at her affection "I'll make sure she knows"

"I love you dadda" she says sleepily, closing her eyes.

"I love you too sweet pea" he said walking away to let her sleep.

Elizabeth is coming up the stairs when he walks out of Maggie's room "Hey"

"Hey" he smiled relieved to see her.

"Sorry we got in late, Molly wanted to see a movie but it ended up being 2 hours long" she chuckles.

"Nah that's okay, I'm glad you had fun" he said softly kissing her deeply.

She kisses him back "How was the kids?"

"Okay, Maggie was a bit of a handful but her teeth are starting to come out"

"She was biting again wasn't she?"

Dennis nodded.

"One of her habits she's gotten to help with her teeth, she lost a tooth last week too"

"Yeah, she bit me pretty bad here" he said showing her his neck.

"Aww babe" she kisses the spot.

"It's okay" he whispered hugging her softly.

"Missed you"

"Missed you too" he moaned kissing her again.

"Lets go to bed shall we?" she smiles.

"Yes please" he nodded eagerly holding her hand as she leads him to their room.

"Our babies are the best"

"Yeah they are, I owe it all to you" he told her sweetly kissing her face all over.

"And you" she nuzzles his face.

Dennis smiled holding her close to him "I have the best family" he said happily.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13*
> 
> ( This story only in this novel )


	29. Strange Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC's Elizabeth. (Dennis has a strange dream about his family in the future and other crazy stuff )

Dennis fell asleep after a long day at work and he begins to dream and wakes up to find the house a little different.

"What's going on?" he mumbled.

A girl what resembles Molly comes in the room as she's tying up her hair in a ponytail, her hairs a darker blonde "Dinner's almost ready"

"Okay" he said softly looking up at her confused.

"You alright?" she asks feeling his head.

"Who...are you?" he asked.

"I'm Daisy..gosh are you okay?"

"I, I don't know" he said furrowing his brow.

"You shouldn't do that or it will get stuck that way" she chuckles rubbing her finger gently between his brows.

He smiled up at her softly.

"Mom isn't home yet, so I threw some things together to eat"

"Okay, it smells good"

"Thanks I burnt the rolls though" she pouts slightly.

"Aww that's okay" he whispered comforting her.

"I really tried"

"I know I'm sure it will be great"

She hugs him "Thank you"

"That's okay Daisy" he hugged her back sweetly.

They eat her attempt at dinner which was mac n cheese, hot dogs and some burnt rolls.

"Mmm it's really good" he complimented her.

"It's just boxed mac n cheese, nothing great..I can't cook worth a crap"

"Hey, it's a start baby, you should have seen me when I started cooking"

"I'm sure you were better"

"I nearly set my apartment on fire" he told her with a chuckle.

"Oh my.."

"Yeah, that was a bad day" he laughed.

"Even Maggie's better at cooking then me" she pouts.

"Well how about I teach you, me and Elizabeth are pretty good in the kitchen I'm sure we could help you get your confidence"

"You mean mom?"

"Yeah mom sorry I keep doing that" he said softly.

"Oh I got a new uniform, want to see it? "

"Yeah sure" he nodded.

She goes upstairs and gets changed then she comes back downstairs wearing a cheerleading outfit just like Molly used to wear but the colors are different.

"Wow, you look good in that" he breathed.

"I do?" she does a little spin a few times.

"Yeah, really good" he said trying to ignore his erection.

"I'll never get used to how short this skirt is but I guess it has to be because you move a lot in it doing jumps and kicks in the air like this" she jumps and kicks.

"Yeah that makes sense" he said watching her.

"I'm still learning how to do a backflip correctly"

"Yeah they can be difficult" he whispered.

She moves a chair out of the way and tries to do a back flip but ends up landing on her ass "Ouch"

Dennis rushes to her side "Are you okay baby?" he asked.

"Yeah just landed hard on my ass is all" she chuckles a bit.

"Okay" he whispered giving her a hand to lift her up.

"Thanks dadda" she says softly.

"No worries" he smiled looking at her fondly.

Suddenly a young man comes in the door and it could only be Kev due to his hair being dark blonde also and the fact he looks a lot like Kevin "Hey..wow look at you all cheerleading and what not" he shakes his head.

Daisy pouts "Don't tease me Kev"

"Hey you two play nice okay" Dennis told them.

"She looks sluty in that outfit just like the whole cheer team" Kev says.

"Kev, that's not nice" Dennis told him.

"Just saying the truth, I mean that skirt is so short it leaves nothing to the imagination"

"Okay that's enough Kev" Dennis said using his more stern voice.

Daisy gets upset and runs upstairs to her room. Dennis sighed deeply before heading upstairs to make sure she was okay.

When he walks in her room she's already taken off her cheer shirt and had thrown it on the floor leaving her in just her skirt and bra.

"Daisy you okay?" he asked her softly.

"No I don't want to look sluty" she pouts.

"Hey it's okay sweetheart, don't worry about that, you want to do cheer right?"

"Mhm yes" she rubs her teary eyes.

"Then forget what people say, you have the talent to do this sweetheart"

"I do?" she looks up at him.

"You own the stage" he told her encouragingly.

She smiles and gets up and does some of her cheer moves for him. Dennis watches her cheering her on every time she did a move.

She spins a few times and takes a bow.

"See I knew you could do it" he told her proudly.

She falls over on the bed breathing hard "Whew..the rooms spinning now"

"You should take a break baby, I gotta do the dishes" he said getting up.

"Okay.. thanks for the talk"

"That's okay anything for you baby" he told her sweetly.

"I'm going to get my pjs on"

"Okay, I'll be downstairs if you need me" he whispered.

"Alright" she smiles.

While he's downstairs doing the dishes she's slipping out of her skirt and bra to slip on her soft t shirt and shorts for bed time.

Kev came into her room "I still say I'm right though" he told her.

"Leave me alone" she huffs, brushing out her hair.

"Come on look at this skirt though, you may as well not wear it" he told her picking up the skirt.

"Give me that" she snatches the skirt from him.

Kevin smirked at her.

"What are you smirking at you big jerkoff"

"I'm just telling you the truth" he told her.

She pokes at his chest "Why do you even care hm..how about you stop looking you big perve"

"I wasn't looking, I'm just trying to protect you" he shrugged.

"No your not..you were looking"

"Whatever you say" he chuckled at her.

"I do say and it's soo true" she huffs, crossing her arms.

"If you say so" he shrugged.

"Jerkoff" she huffs again and falls over on her bed, rolling over on her stomach which only showed off the curve of her ass in the cloth shorts she's wearing.

Kevin stared at her before shaking his head.

"Why don't you just stop being a jerk to me"

"I'm not just trying to look out for you"

"Liar" she cries into her pillow.

"No it's true I am" he said kneeling next to her.

She turns back over to look up at him "How can I believe you?"

"I don't know, how can I prove it to you"

"I don't know, your the one that has been mean to me" she pouts.

"I'm just pointing things out not being mean"

"But your hurting my feelings" she tears up.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to"

"Is it really that short on me?"

"No it's not" he whispered.

"Promise?" she pouts.

"Promise"

"Thank you Kev" she says softly, getting in her bed to go to sleep.

Kev nodded before getting up and walking away again. She just lays there with her eyes open for the longest time.

Dennis finished the dishes as Elizabeth walked in.

"Oh hey hun, sorry I'm late" she says softly as she slips her shoes off at the door, she looks different with silver in her hair.

"Uhh that's okay" he said walking over to her.

"Such a long day at work" she throws her purse on the table.

"Really, how come?" he asked kissing her deeply, even in his dreams Elizabeth was still a light patch in his world.

"Just got backed up on paperwork"

"Oh that sounds fun" he smirked kissing her again.

She yawns "Excuse me..I'm so tired"

"Okay, I'll come up with you, I'm pretty much finished now" he whispered.

"Okay babe" she smiles as they both go upstairs.

He got in bed with her snuggling up to her.

"I love you darling" she gives him a kiss.

"love you too baby" he whispered kissing her back more as he went to touch her breasts.

"Mmm" she moans.

All of a sudden Dennis's clothes melted off as he straddled her.

"Mm now?"

"I guess so" he whispered his cock feeling so hard.

"Alright go for it" she smirks.

He moaned thrusting into her deeply.

"Ooh babe" she moans with him.

"I love you" he purred moving his hips faster.

"I love you too" she holds onto him.

He panted as he kept going feeling his climax approaching.

"Ooh baby!" she cries out.

He groaned as he came inside her sinking into her deeper as he did. She rubs the sides of his head with her hands, smiling up at him. He smiled back lovingly, enjoying her touches.

She falls asleep beside him. He fell asleep with her but never strayed to far away from her, his cock slipping inside her again as they slept.

There's some noise downstairs coming from the kitchen. He woke up suddenly at the noise, he slipped away from Elizabeth still feeling sensitive as he went to the kitchen.

It appears to be Maggie, she has a fuller shape to her and she's clearly pregnant "Oh hey dadda.. sorry did I wake you?"

"No its okay baby...your pregnant?" he noticed.

"Yeah have been for 7 months now" she chuckles.

He stared at her belly softly "Who's the father?" he asked.

"His names Eric but he's out of my life now"

"Oh okay" he said softly.

"Can I eat some of this pizza?"

"Sure thing" he smiled.

She warms up the pizza in the microwave and then sits down in the living room.

Dennis sat down next to her. Maggie smiles as she eats her pizza. He stared at her belly again sweetly.

"Ohh" she jumps slightly holding her belly.

"You okay" he asked her.

"Yeah, just got a big kick"

He smiled at that going to touch her belly to feel it "Woah, that was a big kick" he gasped.

"Dad?" Kev comes downstairs, leaning in the doorway.

"Yeah Kev"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure" he whispered walking with him to a private spot.

"I decided I don't want to go to the collage I'm going too now"

"Okay that's fine, how come? if you don't mind me asking" he said calmly.

"There's this person that's in one of my classes and he won't leave me alone" Kev says with a deep sigh.

"What are they doing?" he asked.

"They come up to me and..should I just show you?"

"Uhh sure"

"Well he used to beat me up in gym in high school then he switched to sneaking up to me and doing this.." Kev reaches out and twists Dennis's nipple through his shirt.

He hissed as he did that "Can you take another class that teaches the same lessons, I'll take care of him"

"He does it harder then that and no there isn't"

"Okay, I'll take care of him" Dennis told him

"That isn't all he did.." Kev looks down.

"What else did he do?" he asked softly, looking at him reassuringly.

Kev suddenly pushes Dennis against the wall and pins him there with all his strength and kisses him deeply, rubbing himself against him like a wild animal, grabbing at his bulge stroking it though his slacks. "His hands felt like liquid fire on my skin..everything in my mind was a blur mmm" he kisses him harder.

Dennis tried to push him off but he was freakishly strong as he kept touching him which actually made his already sensitive body more on edge.

Kev pulls himself away breathing hard "I'm sorry.. that's what happened"

"It's okay" he breathed heavily trying to gain control of himself.

"Did I hurt you?" Kev says concerned, he hugs him tight.

"No I'm just...a little turned on" he admitted shyly.

"Yeah so am I..sorry"

"It's okay" he told him.

"I apologized to Daisy, I was trying to protect her"

"I know, I'm glad that you were" he told him proudly.

"I guess I'll head off to bed" Kev gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Kev" he whispered as he went to bed. After that talk he really needed to help relieve some of his urges.

Maggie had fallen asleep on the couch.

Dennis went upstairs to Elizabeth crawling into bed with her. She seems to be in a deep sleep.

Dennis moaned kissing her neck as his cock brushed her leg "Liz, please wake up" he mumbled.

She turns over and groans on her sleep. Dennis hissed feeling way too sensitive, he suddenly felt himself thrusting into her subconsciously. He hears someone go into the bathroom down the hallway.

He got up to see who it was still feeling so sensitive. Daisy is standing in there getting a drink of water.

"Hey baby, you okay"

"Yeah just got thirsty, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little uhh...aroused I guess" he admitted

She glances down quickly and then back up at his eyes blushing hard "Sorry.."

"For what?"

"I, I looked" she stutters.

"Oh it's okay" he whispered walking over to hug her.

She blushes more when he hugs her close.

"Am I making you uncomfortable baby" he asked her softly.

"No..no" she shakes her head.

"Okay" he said sweetly before groaning "I should probably go before I do something...stupid" he breathed feeling his urges get stronger.

"Oh..okay"

"Sorry it's just my urges are getting stronger and I don't want to hurt you"

"You wouldn't hurt me ever" she smiles.

"You sure?" he asked seemingly mesmerized by her smile.

"I'm sure you can't help but look at me and be reminded of mom" she says softly.

He nodded getting closer to her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned her, I know how you feel when we talk about her"

"Sorry" he breathed kissing her softly.

"I know you miss her, so do I" she flutters her eyes.

"Uh huh" he moaned resting his head on her shoulder.

She sighs deeply "My heads spinning"

"Sorry" he whispered stepping back.

"Will you carry me to my bed.."

"Okay" he whispered picking her up and carrying her to bed.

"Your touches are making me feel dizzy" she breathes.

"Is that bad?" he whispered laying her on the bed.

"No it's like floating on a feather type feeling"

He stared down at her wanting to kiss her again, before he knew it he was kissing her passionately.

"Oh I missed you Dennis bear.." she says between kisses.

He ended up naked in bed with her spurred on by her voice. He stared down at her in a trance.

She becomes naked also "Ooh" she runs her hands up and down his back.

He groaned as he thrusted into her needing to stop the heat he was feeling "You are so perfect, I need you" he moaned.

"Uuh!" she moans loudly.

He panted next to her ear groaning as he pleasured her "I want you" he moaned sweetly.

"You have me"

He moaned happily staring at her as he pleased her. She starts to pant loudly, holding onto him tightly. He went faster loving how this felt, kissing her again.

"Ooh Dennis.." she moans, tilting her head back.

He started getting closer to his high but didn't want this to end so he slowed down to make it last. Her face suddenly changes and becomes Olivia as she moans loudly. He groaned as he came.

"You haven't fucked me like that in a long time" she breathes.

He panted as he recovered.

Suddenly he's not in Daisy's room anymore he's in Kevin's room but it's the real Kevin underneath him.

"Kevin?" he gasped.

"Dennis.." he says wrapping his arms around him.

He hugged him back.

"That was wonderful, I've never felt so much love from you" Kevin says softly.

He moaned in response.

"What do you want in life Dennis?" Kevin asks him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean what do you want in your life now and in the future?"

"To be loved" he whispered.

"I think you got a lot of that going for you for sure" Kevin smiles.

Dennis smiled back laying down on the bed.

Kevin snuggles up to him, laying his head on Dennis's chest "I love you"

"Love you too" he breathed closing his eyes.

"Everything's going to be alright"

"I hope so" he moaned.

**..End of dream...**

"I know so" He hears Elizabeth's voice in his ear.

He opened up his eyes to see her.

"Hey I was wondering when you would wake up"

Dennis looked up at her softly.

"You were talking softly in your sleep" she smiles and kisses his face.

"Oh god what was I saying?" he asked.

"Just the words 'I hope so' "

"Oh okay" he breathed resting his head on her lap.

"I love you my darling"

"Love you too Lizzy"

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel and is part of my 'Twisted Dreams fics' )


	30. A New Home And A Baby On The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Molly & Elizabeth & David. (earlier on in relationships when Elizabeth was pregnant with Bella and all just started living in the farm house )

Molly was outside swinging on the tree swing, they had just moved into the new country house which was a lot better then the apartment. She has on her white long sun dress that is a bit sheer and flowy looking . Dennis sees her and walks over to her.

"Hey my handsome man" she smiles up at him.

"Hey princess" he whispered kneeling down next to her, kissing her sweetly.

"Do you like my dress?"

"Mmm I love it" he moaned kissing her again.

"It's very peaceful here don't you think?" she asks playing with a strand of her hair.

"Yeah I love it here" he smiled.

"You think we're safe here?"

"Yeah, I think so" he nodded kissing her neck.

"Mm Elizabeth said she's going to plant more flowers"

"That'll be nice" he purred as he kept kissing her.

She giggles "That tickles"

Dennis chuckled sweetly his hands travelling up her legs.

"My sweet man can't seem to get enough of me huh?" she teases.

"Nope" he moaned kissing her passionately.

"I love you Dennis bear"

"I love you too" he moaned.

Meanwhile while Molly and Dennis are distracted David comes over to talk to Elizabeth and she's in the kitchen making cookies, she's 4 months pregnant.

David spots her and stands there looking at her "My you are still just as perfect baby" he said to her.

She turns with a frown "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you Liz" he moaned coming towards her and kissing her neck.

"Please don't David..I'm pregnant now, I can't be playing around"

"Mmm, come on baby" he moaned not letting up.

"David..please" she begs him with a small moan.

"We might not get another chance to do this again" he whispered to her kissing down her neck more.

"Isn't that what you said two months ago?"

"Well I was wrong I guess" he breathed his hands holding her waist.

"They could walk right in at anytime" she says worriedly.

"I doubt it, I saw them running towards the barn before I came in here"

She turns away from him trying to mix the cookies in the bowl.

"Lizzy" he moaned kissing her neck again.

"Wha..what" she breathes.

"I know you want to baby"

"I'm trying to be good now for the baby's sake and for His sake"

"He won't know" he breathed his hand creeping up her leg.

"Please be gentle" she turns her head to look at his eyes.

He smiled at her "Of course" he said lifting her dress up and pulling her panties down before unbuckling his pants.

"Here?"

"Where do you want it" he asked.

"The extra bedroom"

He picked her up and took her up there eagerly. She sits back on the bed when they get to the room. He moaned kissing her deeply as he climbed on top of her.

"Easy my belly's in the way"

He kissed her belly sweetly. She closes her eyes feeling a little more relaxed.

"Mmm so sweet" he moaned thrusting into her sweetly.

"Uuhh.." she moans.

David moaned with her as he carried on.

"Mm rub my breasts" she tells him.

He grabbed at her breasts.

"Not hard please"

He eased up so he didn't hurt her.

"Da..david.. I can't do this right now" she pushes at his chest.

He looked down at her.

"Please go"

He huffed feeling annoyed.

"I'm just not feeling right, please understand" she tells him moving herself out from underneath him.

"Fine, whatever" he said in annoyance.

She seems to get upset at his reaction and goes out of the room, into her bedroom.

He managed to walk out without being caught leaving her alone.

She just lays on her side for awhile trying to settle herself down, she didn't want to stress herself out because it was bad for the baby.

Dennis comes in and sees her lying like this "Lizzy, baby what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just trying to keep from stressing"

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Oh baby I don't want to lie to you, so I'm going to tell you that.." she looks away.

"What is it?" he asked calmly.

"David came by and we began to have sex but then I couldn't anymore and I told him to leave.."

"Oh...how did he get in?" he said confused before shaking his head and touching her belly "Are you okay?" he asked her softly.

"He snuck in while you were in the barn with Molly and yes I'm okay"

"It's okay, I'm here now" he whispered kissing her bump sweetly "I'll protect you both"

"I gave in and I shouldn't of..I'm sorry love" she says tearing up.

"Shh it's okay...I love you" he breathed.

"I couldn't go through with it"

"I know" he whispered kissing her bump again and then her.

"Are you upset with me?"

Dennis shook his head looking at her fondly.

She takes his hand in hers and kisses it "I love you so much and I don't want to lose you"

"You won't I promise I'll be here...for both of you" he whispered touching her stomach again.

She gives him a kiss with a soft moan. He kissed her back before moving down to her neck, biting the skin to claim her.

"Yes my darling, I'm yours"

He breathed admiring his handiwork.

She warmly smiles at him, cupping his face in her hands "How'd I get so lucky"

"I couldn't tell you" he said with a knowing smile.

"Mmm my man" she purrs.

He kissed her again deeply with a moan "I'm not saying you will but...do you ever think about being with him...like in a relationship?" he asked her.

"I already have a relationship"

He smiled at that.

"And I'm hoping one day you will ask me to be yours forever"

He blushed at that getting all awkward which was just as endearing.

"When you and the others are ready, I'll be waiting" she smiles.

He looked at her sweetly "You mean you want to be together always...grow old together?" he whispered holding her hand.

"Yes darling"

He sighed softly "I want that too" he breathed.

"Molly wants to be with you always too"

"I want that as well" he whispered breathing heavily at the idea.

"Oh gosh I left the cookie dough out"

"It's okay I finished them for you" he told her kissing her hand.

"You did?"

"Yeah, they might not be as good as yours but...well I figured I should get some practice in before little one shows up" he whispered.

She chuckles at that "Speaking of cookies, I need to eat"

"Sure I'll get us something to eat, what do you fancy?"

"Mm maybe steak and ice cream"

"Steak and ice cream it is"

She smiles widely and gives him a kiss.

He kissed her back before preparing their meals. Molly gets out the nice bowls for the ice cream setting them up on the table.

Finally the steaks were done and Dennis helped Elizabeth downstairs.

Elizabeth enjoys her steak like it was the best thing in the world.

"Hungry Liz?" he smirked.

"Mhm" she mumbles as she takes another bite.

Dennis chuckled eating the rest of his food.

"I think the baby is enjoying it too because they just kicked"

Dennis put his hand on her belly and sure enough he felt it under his hand "Woah that was a big kick" he gasped tearing up.

"Yes it was" she grins.

"Hey baby Bella" he said softly.

The baby kicks again "Woah did you feel that one?"

"Yeah, like they're saying hi" he said.

She digs into her ice cream "Mmm so good"

"Our baby Bella is definitely making you hungry huh Lizzy" Dennis chuckled kneeling down next to her to kiss her belly.

"Yes she is" she smiles.

Dennis smiled back staring at her bump "Hey baby Bella, you're gonna make momma eat the whole kitchen if you're not careful" he cooed.

"Oh she kicked again"

"Hello sweetheart" he said tearfully.

"Mm this ice creams good" Elizabeth says happily.

"Glad you like it" he smiled at her.

Molly takes their plates and puts them in the sink to be washed. Dennis helped Elizabeth upstairs for bed as it was getting late. She slips her clothing off to go get cleaned up before bed. Dennis waited for her keeping an ear out in case she needed him.

She calls to him.

He runs to her "What's wrong?" he asked with his protective look written all over his face.

"I just was wondering if you will wash my back babe" she giggles.

"Yeah sure" he breathed kissing her sweetly before grabbing the soap and rubbing it on her back tentatively.

"Mm that feels nice" she purrs.

"Good, I'm glad you like it" he moaned back kissing her neck as he felt more and more aroused by her.

She closes her eyes enjoying the feeling of his hands on her body.

"God I love you" he moaned more as his hands grabbed her breasts gently.

"I love you to darling" she turns her head to kiss him.

Dennis kissed her back greedily.

"I feel so bad about what happened earlier"

"Don't be...it's okay" Dennis whispered.

"How can I make it up to you" she cups his cheek, looking him in the eyes.

Dennis looked at her fondly laying his hand on her bump "You already have baby" Dennis said softly.

"You're to good to me, how'd I get so lucky?" she smiles.

"I'm the lucky one" he whispered kissing her softly.

Molly pokes her head in the curtain "I hear a whole lot of talking in here and less bathing" she jokes. Dennis chuckled at that resting his head on Elizabeth's.

Molly suddenly gets in behind him, hugging him from behind and rubbing her hands up and down his wet chest. He started panting at her touch.

Elizabeth gives him a kiss and gets out to leave them alone awhile, so she could go rest.

Dennis turns to face Molly "What we did in the barn today...was incredible" he whispered.

"Oh really?" she says in a teasing voice.

"Really" he breathed kissing her.

She kisses him back, making that cute giggle that she knew drove him wild. Dennis moaned deepening the kiss.

"Mm I love you" she mewls.

"I love you too" he whispered.

She licks around on his chest, kissing it sweetly also "You always turn me on daddy"

"I'm always turned on with with you baby" he breathed as his cock sprung to life.

"Oh my.." she looks down and pokes at his shaft gently "Is that for me?" she giggles.

"Yes" he hissed staring down at her.

"I want it badly"

"Come get it then baby" he whispered.

"Here or the bed?"

"Where do you want it?" he asked her.

"Anywhere your able too"

He grinned at that "Well I am good in both places"

"Prove it" she teases.

He smirked backing her up against the wall and kissing her sweetly.

"Mm am I yours?" she asks between kisses.

"Always mine" he breathed slipping inside her.

"Lift me up so it be easier"

He lifts her up and holds her in place as he thrusts into her with a groan

She places her arms over his shoulders, holding onto him "Ooh.."

He breathed as he kept going, kissing her neck.

"Ooh oh..Dennis.." she moans close to his ear.

Her moans spur him on making him go faster.

"Ooh yes your hitting it..ooh!" she moans louder for him

He smiled as he kept kissing her and thrusted into her more. She whines and moans into his neck, sucking lightly on it as her inner muscles get tighter around him.

"Tell me your getting close" he breathed licking her neck.

"Yeess ooh yes Dennis uuh!'

He went faster feeling himself getting closer.

"Dennis!" she shouts as she climaxes hard around him.

He groaned as he came inside her breathing close to her ear as his head rested on her shoulder.

"That was wonderful" she breathes.

"Yeah it was" he breathed kissing her sweetly.

She kisses him back, looking sleepy like she always did after good sex with him.

They both get out and dried off and He picks her up and carried her to her bed laying her down like she was a princess. She smiles up at him and yawns.

"Rest now princess" he whispered kissing her tenderly.

Elizabeth's laying on the other side of the bed, staring at him.

Dennis stared back lovingly. She pats the middle of the bed, telling him to get in the middle of both of them.

He crawled onto the bed staring at her still "Hey" he said sweetly.

"Hey baby" she whispers and gives him a kiss.

He kissed her back with a soft moan.

"Mm I love you" she smiles.

"I love you too" he whispered stroking her bump.

The baby kicks lightly under his hand. "She kicked again" he breathed.

"I felt it" she chuckles.

"Hey sweetheart" he whispered.

Elizabeth falls asleep to him rubbing her belly softly. Dennis fell asleep resting his head on her stomach carefully.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *
> 
> (This story only in this novel )


	31. Dumped And New Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc Elizabeth (AU of my AU 'No DID' where Dennis's gf breaks up with him and he finds new love

Dennis was at work where he was ignoring the constant buzzing of his phone, his girlfriend Katie had been messaging him constantly after she saw him with another woman, they were just talking at the about work since she was a colleague but it had made her very jealous and now she wouldn't stop trying to contact him.

She leaves another text **"Wtf where are you?! Don't ignore me you big lug!"**

**"I'm at work"** he replied with a sigh.

**"No excuse when I text you you text back!"** she texts back.

**"But baby, I'm not allowed to be on my phone during work hours"** he said again.

**"Don't you baby me!"**

Dennis sighed again realizing it was home time.

She texts again **"That's it we're through!"**

**"Wait just let me come home and we can fix this, I'll let you do whatever you want to me"**

**"Well when you get back I won't be there"** she texts.

**"Katie please"** he begged her.

**"I'm gone! Bye loser"** she texts back then blocks him.

He drives home frantically and just catches her before she goes "Katie please don't go" he begged her kneeling on the floor before her, pleading with her as he wrapped his arms around her waist "I messed up, please punish me" he begged which seems to get her attention.

She slaps him on both sides of his face.

He kept still just letting her do what she wanted to him.

She keeps hitting him over and over again until finally she tiers out and grabs her bag.

Dennis was bleeding all over at this point but still didn't fight back "I love you" he mumbled grabbing her hand to hold it.

"You're a sorry excuse for a man" she yanks her hand away and goes out the door.

"Katie wait...why are you leaving, don't I deserve to know that?" He asked.

"Look I'm just not into you and plus I got a new man that actually is one"

"I let you punish me, do whatever you want to me and you've just been cheating on me the whole time?" He asked her sadly.

"Mhm"

"Why, why would you do that to me, after everything I've done for you?" He said walking towards her feeling angry but acting calm.

"Because your not a real man, I only really went out with you because I felt sorry for you at first but now I'm soo over it."

"But I did everything for you" he breathed.

"I don't care!" she yells at him and gets in her car, driving off.

Dennis groaned collapsing on the ground in pain as he passed out.

Dennis was sat at a bar after cleaning up a little, he was drinking a lot more than he normally would but he didn't care, he wasn't thinking about the repercussions.

Suddenly a woman sits by him with dark hair "You alone sweetheart?"

He looked at her drunkenly "Uhh I guess so" he slurred taking another swig.

"Woah tiger you should slow down no woman that wasn't into you is worth that"

Dennis laughed sadly "Doesn't matter anymore...she didn't even love me, the cheating bitch" he told her drinking again.

She takes his drink away and orders a coffee "Yeah can you get a coffee for him" she asks the bartender.

The bartender nodded bringing it over quickly.

"Thanks" she takes it and hands it to Dennis "Drink this"

He drank it slowly wiping the tears away from his eyes.

She takes a napkin and turns his head towards her gently with her fingers under his chin. She daps at the corners of his eyes "There now"

"Why're you helping me?" he asked her.

"You look like you need it"

"Noo...I'm fine" he lied chuckling drunkenly.

"Keep drinking that coffee"

He smiled at her drinking the coffee.

"I'm Elizabeth" she smiles.

"Elizabeth, hi Elizabeth" he slurred.

"What's your name?"

"Dennis" he smiled at her.

"That's a nice name"

"You think so?"

"Yes, would you like to go out to eat with me?" she asks slipping her hand in his.

"Yeah okay" he said looking at their hands entwined together.

They walk down the street together to a diner and order some food, sitting in a booth "Tell me about yourself Dennis"

"Well I work at the zoo, I do maintenance there" he told her.

"Really, that sounds like an exciting job to have"

"It's good...I mean it pays the bills" he said not used to being able to talk about his passions.

"I love animals too" she smiles, sipping her drink.

"Yeah...the tigers are my favorite" he said with a cute smile.

"Ooh yes the tigers, they are so majestic"

"You should see the male one when he sits on top of his rock platform to sunbathe, he looks like he's on fire" he told her.

"Are you on fire?" she whispers.

"What?" he asked her.

She smirks flirtishly and sips on her drink. Her smirk sort of turns him on and he finds himself watching her more intently.

"Wanna try some of my pie" she forks up some of her pie and puts the fork near his mouth.

He leans in and takes it off the fork, moaning softly "Mmm tastes good" he said.

She bites her bottom lip in response with a look of lust in her eyes. He stares at her hungrily before leaning in and kissing her sweetly.

She kisses him back with a small moan.

It gets more heated as the night goes on and ends up with them at his apartment lying next to each other in bed after several rounds of making love.

"You are wonderful" she says truthfully, rubbing her hand on his chest.

"Really?" he breathed staring into her eyes softly as he lay there in bliss.

"Yes, I just knew there was something special about you since the moment I laid eyes on you"

"I'm honored...you made the break up easier" he told her sweetly as he kissed her again falling asleep soon after.

She snuggles up next to him, falling asleep with him with a smile on her face.

He woke up the next day feeling a little groggy from the alcohol, the pounding in his head seemed unusually loud until he realized it was the door. Dennis walked over to see who it was and to his surprise Katie was stood there.

Katie barged right in past him "I forgot some of my stuff"

Dennis looked at her feeling a little annoyed by her rudeness "Why couldn't you have just called me I would have got it for you"

She rolls her eyes and starts heading for the bedroom.

"Don't go in there" he told her standing in the way of the door.

"And why not, I have stuff in there I need to get.. so out of my way jerkoff"

"It's a mess in there...let me get it for you" he pleaded.

"No" she pushes past him into the bedroom where Elizabeth is just slipping out of the bed getting her robe on "Who the fuck is this?"

"She's called Elizabeth...but what does it matter to you?" he asked her not sure why she needed to know, he winced as well when she shouted as his head started hurting.

"Gosh you work fast, where did you find this slut at hm, on a corner?" Katie says cruelly. Elizabeth scoffs.

"I think you need to leave now" he warned her sticking up for Elizabeth.

"Yup nothing but a slut" Katie says again. Elizabeth suddenly slaps her hard "You childish skank get the fuck out of here before I beat you into the ground!", Katie holds her face looking very much like Dennis did when Katie slapped him, she huffs and grabs her bag and runs out the door.

Dennis followed her out to make sure she left.

Elizabeth is laying on the bed breathing hard.

"She's not a slut you know" he told her.

Katie just gives him the flinger and drives off.

"Good riddance" he said under his breath before running up to see Elizabeth.

She standing in the bathroom at the sink running the water on her hand.

"Hey you okay?" he whispered.

"I hurt my hand when I hit her"

"I have a first aid kit if you need it" he told her sweetly.

"No it just needs some ice babe"

"Okay I'll go get some" he said walking to the freezer to get some for her.

"I'm sorry I went off like that, that isn't me"

"No, it's okay....actually it kinda turned me on" he breathed.

"Really?"

"Yeah...I uhh I've never had someone defend me like you do" he told her.

"It's because I like you"

"I like you too" he said with a sweet smile

She hugs him, giving him a kiss "I'll be yours"

"I'm yours too" he said kissing her passionately.

"I love you Dennis"

"I love you too Elizabeth" he whispered kissing her again and taking her to the bed. She giggles as he carries her.

He moaned laying her down carefully to kiss her. She kisses him back, feeling happy to be with him.

"I was gonna tell you that your my girl...not a slut..my girl" he breathed kissing her again.

"Yes your girl..always"

He grinned at her straddling her again.

"Mmm my man" she purrs.

"Uhh say that again" he breathed.

"My Man"

He moaned as he undressed her slowly. She tilts her head back, wanting to be kissed.

He kissed her neck sweetly getting her to unbutton his shirt. She unbuttons it all the way, rubbing her hands on his bare chest. He moaned at her touch.

"My Dennis" she purrs.

"My Elizabeth" he whispered rocking his hips.

"Oohyes my darling" she moans.

He went faster touching her breasts. Her eyes flutter at the feeling of his hands on her skin.

He leaned down to kiss and suck them as he kept going down on her.

"Ooh" she mewls.

He kept going knowing it was driving her crazy.

"I love you..mmm"

"I love you more" he mumbled as he finally came inside her. She nuzzles his face.

He kissed her cheek softly.

"Always" she whispers in his ear.

Dennis laid there looking at her fondly "Always" he says back.

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by: Lizrenknight & Novaauthor13 *  
> (This story only in this novel )

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be a stranger Leave a Comment and tell me how I'm doing! I'd love to hear from you! :D Pretty please.
> 
> 17+ Explicit & Mature.  
> Be sure to check out the other 3 OC books with 100 Chapters each! <3
> 
> All stories are in my other Sexy One shot books. ( Unless noted otherwise ) (Always looking for new co writers and suggestions for stories)


End file.
